I Love This Song!
by BG Sparrow
Summary: [COMPLETE! Sequel to Yo ho, yo ho!] Five years later, and Jack still never got that rum...
1. Football

This is a sequel to a story a wrote in school, mainly in the last desk fourth from the door in my sophmore history class because it's boring as heck. So, the class is continually boring, so I am continually writing this story. Hope you like it! Read Yo ho, yo ho! first or you could be really lost and fry your brain in the process.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

**I love you reviewers so much, I could not wait to post the sequel til Wednesday! Here ya go! Hope I get some good feedback! Thanks everyone!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Miss Stoneshep?"

"Go away," I muttered. "It's Ronie..."

"Ronie, then..."

"What?"

I sat up off the bunk, looking around. The security guard was standing there, so I got up lazily and walked towards her.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning into the bars.

"Your perrol papers have just arrived."

I shot up glaring at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," she said. "Your five years are up."

"I'm... free?" I asked in disbelief.

She smiled and opened my cell door.

"That you are."

I shot down the hall totally overjoyed and screaming my lungs out.

"I'm free! I can go home! I-"

Then I stopped. What home? Where do I go? I had no clue where my mom was now, and my best friend was gone.

I shuddered.

Stupid pirates.

I hate pirates.

But... where do I go?

I turned back to face the scurity guard.

"Can you help me find a Brandon James Edwards?"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

Since the whoel... thing... Clay, Will and I moved into this awesome beach house type of place together down in Florida. To put it simply, we were running from our pasts.

I was watching the Rams dominate over the 49ers when Will came outand sat in the easy chair on the other side of the room. He looked over at me pulling out this huge universal remote and changed the channel to Men In Black.

I scowled and changed it back to football.

And back to Men In Black.

"Football," I said.

"Men In Black," Will said.

"Football!"

"Men In Black!"

"Pizza!"

We looked up to see Caly holding the phone and a Pizza Hut paper.

"Well, are you two hungry or not?" he asked.

"Okay, we'll do pizza," Will said, getting up. "I'll give you my money now."

He and Clay walked off into the one bedroom when the doorbell rang. I sighed and went over to the door. I opened it, and Julie came in.

"Surprise!" she said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Oh, you've just saved me," I said, taking her to the television. "Okay, do you-"

"Oh, is the Men In Black? I love these guys," she said, sitting on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. What about football? Does anybody care that it's the fourth quarter?

I threw my arm over her shoulder as I sat down. Will and Caly came out about that time counting Will's money.

"Hey Julie," Clay said as he and Will went for the phone on the bar.

"Hi," she said. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza," Will said. "Wanna stay?"

"You mind?" she asked me.

"Course not," I said.

As Clay and will ordered pizza, Julie leaned against me, and I toyed with her dark hair that was curled out at her shoulders. Will walked over and looked from the television to me, then laughed.

"Shut up," I said.

"I'm gonna go get the pizza," Clay said, hanging up the phone and grabbing his keys. "See you in twenty."

Will sat down in his chair as Clay left, and the phone rings.

"Got it," Will said.

He answered it, but then said, "BJ, it's for you."

I got up reluctantly from Julie's side and ran up to the bar, picking up the phone.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Brandon?"

I screwed up my face and looked at the phone. Who in the world was this?

"Um... who is this?" I asked.

"It's Ronie," the voice said as my eyes widened. "I'm out of jail now."

"Err... sorry," I said. "Wrong number."

I slammed the phone down in disbelief. Ronie? Why does she call me _now_?

"Who was that?" Julie asked as I sat down next to her again still in shock.

"Oh, nobody," I said quickly. "Wrong number."

She smiled contently and leaned back into my shoulder as my stomach churned. This was bad. Really bad...

**. Val's PoV .**

"It's a very rough sea tonight," I said, jumping from the ratlines.

"Yeah," Alex said as I walked up beside him. "Very."

Well, to keep it short and sweet, I told Alex everything when e met. Norrington gave up the search for Will (that's why he wanted to find Jack) after two years, and I told Elizabeth everything, too. The three of us had runaway a year ago on this tiny ship; we wanted Will and Jack back, but all of my time machines were failures, and I was beginning to think it was over.

"Is the storm far off?" Elizabeth asked form the wheel. "Can we get round it?"

"I don't see a way to avoid it," Alex said.

"We'll have to weather it," I said.

I began to secure the sails and looked over at Alex and Elizabeth. Alex like her. I established that before he had told me. Thing is, if I'm looking for Jack cuase I love him, what is it with me being so jealous of Elizabeth?

I put the rope down and crawled up into the crow's nest. I wanna go home... then it starts raining.

How do I know that was a sign?

I layed down shivering in the rain.

Man, I miss my bed...

Drifting off...

I miss my house...

Sleepy...

Why do I like Alex?

Drifting...

Where's... Jack?...

Off...

**. Brandon's PoV .**

. 9 AM .

We had all fallen asleep in the living room from what it looked like. Two pizza boxes were on the coffee table opened, popcron everywhere, Julioe asleep on my numb arm, Will sleeping in his chair, and Clay was running around clearing some things away.

"Mornin'," he said.

"Yeah..." I groaned.

I sat Julie up as I stood, then layed her across the couch.

Then I remembered last night.

"Oh geez..." I said.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Ronie called last night after you left. She's out of jail."

Clay ran into the end table and tripped.

"Ronie?" he yelled.

"Shh!"

CRACK

We turned around.

CRACK

"My door!" I yelled.

CRACK

Julie and wll were awake now.

CRACK

They ran over to us, and an ax came through the hole in the door.

And then Ronie stepped through.

Hey, she didn't have glasses anymore.

"Oh, you little rat!" she yelled, seeing me.

"On, no! Wait! Ronie!"

She ran after me, and I ran for the kitchen.

"Wrong number, my butt!" she yelled.

"Ronie! Wait!"

I slid over the bar and back into the living room. She followed.

"Ronie! let's talk!" I pleaded.

"Talk? I tried that last night!"

"But-"

"After all this, I turned to you for help," she said a bit more calmly. "I really needed you and all you can say to me is 'wrong number?'"

"No, I didn't know, I-"

"Save it," she said, quietly, on the verge of tears.

Then she went out the door.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

That jerk had replaced me! Who the hell was the girl clinging to him? His long lost missing sister?

"Ronie! Wait!"

I just kept walking.

"Ronie..."

"Don't you even touch me."

"Look, I-"

"Let me guess!" I yelled. "you've moved on! Pretended the whole thing never happened, including me! Got a replacement!"

"Yeah, I have moved on," he said quietly. "But... I'm engaged to Julie now. I - I never really thought... or planned... or expected... to see you again."

I was speechless. He seemed so afraid to tell me the truth...

Well he better be afraid.

I nodded and went to leave.

"Hey, I'll help you," he said. "With whatever."

"You can't help me anymore," I said. "We're passed each other."

"Wait! Ronie!"

We turned, and Will, Clay, and that Julie girl came running out.

Clay ran up to me, begging me to stay.

"Sorry, Cly, but I've gotta go figure out what I'm doing. My life's in restart mode."

"You can start over here," Will said.

"No, it's not an option."

I went to get in my car, but Clay fell to the ground, clinging to my leg.

"Don't go!"

"Clay, get off!"

"Who is she anyway?" that Julie girl butted in.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I said.

"I vouch!" Will said.

"Clay, let go!"

I'm kicking him against the tire and he still won't let go!

"No! You - are - OW! - staying!"

"I cannot! I- MY CAR!"

It was moving! Driving over the sand and into the water! I started running after it, but it went into the ocean!

"Oh my God! Why!" I screamed, trudging back up on the beach. Will smiled.

"Which room will you be staying in?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	2. Room Service

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) sperirl - Would be a good twist! It may happen, we'll see. I've almost got this whole thing sorted out, though! And thank you fortaking a look at 'Dearest Violet!'Thanks for the advice and the review! Enjoy!

x) PeanutButterOreaCookieGirl - Thank you so much! Haha. I see you looked at 'Dearest Violet,' too! Thank you lots! Enjoy the chapter!

x) Fox Bourne - I've updated fianlly! LoL. Yes, I like Ronie's car, too. Awesome blue Sunfire... LoL. I just picture her in a blue car for some reason... I don't know, haha. thanks for the review! Enjoy!

x) Kitty- Oh for the love of rum, don't wet yourself! LoL. i'm here! Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the review, anyways! Enjoy the fantabulous chapter!

x) Kenny - No way! I love cheese! Haha. Don't you threaten me like that! i'll have to hurt you! LoL. Just kidding. Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chappie!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Ah ha! Jack would've gotten the rum had it not spilled all over him first! LoL. I guess I made that a bit unclear. Sorry bout that. BTW, you are now Curious Jen! Welcome to me crew, buckaroo!

Thanks everyone!

**On May 28th, I'm sorry to say no posts for one week! I'll be in Topsail, NC missing the last few days of school and celebrating Mom's bday with 10 other ppl. I will post once more for this story before I go, but don't look for anything until after June 4th! I'll be working on fanfiction at night and stuff, too, that is unless I have to share a room with my little cousins that watch too much wrestling. But it looks as if I won't! So, be ready when I return! Thanks! One more after this b4 I leave!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

**. Val's PoV .**

SPLASH

I woke with a start, and it was totally dark. I was lying on this scratchy carpetand tried to sit up, but I hit my head immediately and fell back down.

Then water started pourring in.

"Help! Get me out!"

I kicked and banged and screamed and cried, but I was gonna drown.

But then I stopped moving just before I was completely submerged. Then I was being pulled and the water was receiting! Yay! I won't drown!

Soon, all the water was gone, and I had stopped moving again.

"It'll take forever to clear this up!" I heard a voice say. "I don't got the money for this repair job!"

"We'll fix it, ok?" another said.

Then I gasped.

"Ronie?" I whispered.

I started banging and screaming again.

"RONIE! HELP!"

Oh my god... I can't believe it!

**. Ronie's PoV** .

We looked at the trunk of my car as screaming started suddenly.

"Ronie... did you kill someone who isn't dead yeat?" Clay asked.

"WhaT?" I asked. "Shut up, Clay."

We walked up to the trunk, and the noise stopped. Will opened it slowly, and-

"RONIE! I can't believe it!"

I screamed and fell to the sand.

"It's... no way!" Brandon said.

"Hi! Oh, BJ! Clay! I missed you soooo-"

SLAM

"Will!"

"Well, it's just to be safe!"

He opened the trunk back up again, and there was Val.

"This is nuts!" Brandon yelled.

"Who are they?" Julie demanded.

"Val is Caly's cousin!" he said. "But Julie, there's a long story you've gotta hear..."

He and Julie started walking up the beach, leaving me there with Will, Clay, and an unconcious Val... again...

We carried her into the beach house and sat her on the couch. I sat in one of the chairs. This is so screwed up... oh well. What happens happens.

"I'll stay the night," I said to Will and clay finally. "But that's all."

"Good to see you again, Ronie," Will said with a smile.

"Yeah," Clay added.

"Have you guys seen... Jack? " I asked. "At all?"

They shook their heads, and Val sat up.

"Me neither," she said, rubbbing her head. "Alex and Eliza-"

"WHO and Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Alex... Norrington's brother..." Val said. "He-"

"Norrington's BROTHER?"

"Yeah," Val said. "Three of us have been looking for him for a year together.

"Oh..." Will said. "So no luck?"

"Nope. But I'm starving!"

Val jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

"Too bad I'm leaving tomorrow," Clay said.

"Leaving?" I asked. "Where to?"

"England with my family," he said. "One week to visit my grandparents.

"OUR grandparents," Val said, walking in with a bag of Cheetos. "Oh... it's been forever since I've had real food..."

"Val, Grandma and Pap think you're dead," Clay said.

"WHAT?"

"Well, you've been gone five years!"

"Great..."

At that point, Brandon and... Julie... came inside through the door I had massacred. She shot me alook, but I just smiled.

"So, um... who's hungry?" Brandon asked.

.In the car .

I was squished between Val and Julie in the backseat.

This sucks.

"Val, shut UP!"

"But I love this-"

"I - KNOW!"

"Uh... can you stop yelling?" Julie asked, clutching her ear.

"OH MY! IS THIS YELLING?"

"We're devils-"

"VAL!"

"Boy, five years in prison's really helped you..."

"Five years of pirates has only made you more annoying!"

"Guys, give it a rest," Brandon said.

I scowled and fell back into the seat as we pulled into Denny's.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

. In Denny's .

Julie and I were the last back form the salad bar.

"So, when's the wedding?" Val asked out of nowhere.

Ronie's fork dropped and clanked loudly as she stared wide-eyed out in front of her.

"Uh.. the day after Clay gets back from England," I said as Julie took my hand.

"And what a day it'll be," she said.

I smiled akwardly as Ronie death-glared Val.

"I'm the best man," Clay said proudly.

"And I'm in the wedding, too," Will said.

"Aww, that's cool..." Val said. "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

Ronie dropped her fork again looking murderous.

"Val?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, Ronie?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment, please?"

Ronie grabbed Val by the bakc of her dress and pulled her out of the booth. They went out of sight, and Julie sighed.

"She needs some social help," she said.

**. Val's PoV .**

Ronie took me outside round back about to strangle me.

"Val! Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on yours! I didn't know you still liked him! Up until WIll told me everything, I thought you and BJ were married!"

Ronie let go and sat on a crate.

"Do you still like Jack?" she asked.

"I... well... yeah... but I-"

"But?"

"Well, that Alex guy I mentioned..."

"This is great!" Ronie said. "Now we don't gotta worry about ever finding _him_ again..."

"Yeah, I guess," I said. "But I still miss him..."

"Well I don't," I said. "Peace and quiet, just like it-"

"Wait."

"What?"

"I meant Alex just as much as I did Jack," I said.

Ronie just laughed.

"Val, he can't come here and you can't go back."

"Wanna watch me?"

"Val, no! Don't you-"

I ran off into the patch of woods behind the restaurant.

"Val! You couldn't find Jack before! What makes you think you'll find them both!" Ronie yelled. "You're so stupid!"

"Thank you!" I yelled as I kept on running.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Val! come back!"

Then brandon, Clay, Will, and Julie came running towards me.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"Val ran off with another whack time machine plan!"

Will and Clay ran off into the woods and I followed, but Brandon had to stay behind because Julie thinks it's _icky_...

"Val? Val!" Clay yelled.

"She ran right back here!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah! Der!"

"I don't see her..."

"Well, she's gotta be here somewhere, Will!"

"BJ! Come help us!" Clay yelled.

. 7:30 pm .

Six hours in the woods... lost! All over Val!

"Ow! Stupid log..."

"Y'ok, Ronie?" Clay asked.

"No! If I ever find Val, I'll kill her, though..."

"How did we get lost?" Will asked.

"Val..." Brandon said. "Hey! I think I see lights, you guys!"

I stopped.

"No, those are eyes," I said.

We stepped back as the eyes got closer. Then three more sets showed up.

"Think it's just deer?" Clay asked.

The eyes moved closer, now growling deeply.

"Try bears, Clay," Brandon said, backing into a tree.

The growling got closer, we panicked, and I started up the tree. Clay was getting hysterical, so I slapped him and pulled him up next to me.

"Just go!" Brandon yelled.

We got to the top of the tree, and one of the bears was following us. He climbed out on the branch I was on, and it started cracking.

"Ronie! Grab my hand!" Will said.

He was above me reaching dwon, but I slipped when I stood up.

I'm dangling from my branch now... this is just great.

The branch cracked even more, and Iswung my legs up, grabbing Will's hand, and kicked off the branch just as it and the bear fell. Phew...

"Thanks," I panted.

"Close one," he said.

"She ok?" Clay asked from another branch.

"Fine," I said, leaning into the tree.

"This is just perfect!" Brandon said. "Surrounded by bears, lost in the woods..."

"And my flight leaves this time tomorrow morning," Clay moaned.

**. Val's PoV .**

Man, somebody up there likes me! I found a hundred dollar bill, got a new pair of jeans, green tanktop, and swimsuit (for when I got back to get Alex), a good dinner, and hotel room!

Now I've only got $1.63 left...

But I'm almost done with my time machine!

"Oh... I need a clock!" I yelled running around.

I picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"I need a clock!"

Then I slammed the phone down and ran around more.

"Ugh! Gotta hurry... need it to work, need it to work, NEED A CLOCK!"

I kicked the time machine and sparks suddenly started flying from it... blue sparks.

"Ah! No! Stop! I'm sorry! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh-

SUPER POW

I flew back into the bed screaming and then it stopped. I looked up, and the box was moving.

"Alex?" I asked, gripping my book off the nightstand.

I walked up to it.

"Alex?"

I pushed the box open, and it looked empty, so I went in.

"Hello? Alex? Liz?"

"Liz? God, lassie, do you have eyes?"

I screamed, kicked, and whipped my book around as the box tipped.

"AHH! Get off! OFF!"

I tripped out of the box with my book ready to swing again.

"Ow... I'll be feelin' that for a while," the voice said, coming out of the box.

I dropped my book and my jaw.

"Jack!"

I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Oof... have I threatened ye or whooed ye before?" he asked.

I looked up athim grinning uncontrollably. I nodded furiously.

"It's Val!" I said. "I wore a pink dress and we got locked in a rig and Ronie and Clay and BJ... remember? I've been looking for you for five years since you vanished at Aunt Clara's."

He smiled.

"Aye..." Jack said. "I remeber now!"

"But where did you go? I've been in Tortuga and everything looking for you!"

"What happened to me? Well, I'll tell ye everything..."

"Wait!" I said. "I'll call room service and get you some food."

"Food... sounds good! And rum!"

"And rum," I laughed. "Yeah, hello? I need two dinner specials..."

"And rum!" Jack yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	3. Vines

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) sperirl - The $100? She found it! Yes in the woods... I had to have some people die in the woods from that bear... she just happened to fall upon it! LoL. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this one!

x) PeanutButterOreaCookieGirl - I did! I updated! There! Haha... Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review! Hope you like this one, too!

x) Fox Bourne - Really? I'm going away, too! Where did you adventure? LoL. I'm going to a beach with my little cousins... 0.0 I'm gonna die. Haha! Thanks! enjoy!

x) Kitty- Ha! You'revoicing all the questions I had hoped to raise within the first few chapters! Thank you! LoL. yeah, even about the rubber ducks and your sock... I even updated a day ahead of my schedule because of your death threat... or... request. LoL. Well, thanks for that wonderful review and I'll cya soon!

x) Kenny - Oh my! I kicking computer? Is it a boy or a girl? Haha... My email isn't working either! i'll be so upset if they delete my address... it's an original! LoL. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - I knew you'd be here! I was lookin' for you! Glad you like the story so far, and I hope to make it a lot more appealing and interesting... _checks notebook_... so far, so good! But you judge! Thanks for the review! enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

**Last post before my return from Topsail! Look for the next around June 5th.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three

**. Val's PoV (still) .**

. 1 am .

On and on the talking went.

Jack had been in the Caribbean, too! After he was through with his journey, I told him mine; all about how Alex (who he didn't seem to too thrilled about) and Elizabeth, and everything I had found out about Ronie, Clay, BJ, WIll, and now this new Julie girl when I had gotten back.

"So I tried to get aLex back, but you came instead," I said, finishing my pie.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"No! No no... i've been looking for you for five years! Why would it be bad?"

"Is that evil wench Ronie anywhere nearby?"

"Nope," I said. "I told you I ran off. We'll findher in the morning so I can prove her wrong..."

I turned out the lights and fell to the bed with Jack on the end of it. He raised his eyebrows, and I rolled my eyes. Why do I feel bad for him?

"Fine," I said. "But you better stay on your side of the bed, and I mean it."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Gently... gently..."

"I'm going!" I whispered frantically.

"Shh! calm down," Will said.

I stepped lightly onto the ground with the help of Clay and Brandon who were already out themselves.

"And just how are we gonna find our way out of here in the middle of the night?" I whispered.

"A miracle," Clay said.

"Oh, let's go," brandon said. "Grab on to the person in front of you so we don't get seperated..."

I grabbed Clay's shirt and will had my back.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Clay asked. "The bears only ran off an hour ago..."

"Of course I'm not... now come on before they do come back!"

"Well that's comforting," I murmured.

THUD

"Ow! My nose..." Brandon said.

"Shh!"

We whipped around at another growl.

"Go!" Brandon yelled, tugging us forward.

THUD

"Ow!"

THUD

"Ow!"

THUD

"Ooo, Brandon!" I yelled. "Stop making me hit trees!"

"I see the plaza!" he yelled.

"Already?" clay panted.

"And not too soon. "Will said. "Here comes Mama and Papa Bear!"

We looked back, and there were two larger bears now beside the smaller one.

"AHH!"

THUD

"Oof! Brandon, you dork!"

We fell down, and Brandon was backing away slowly.

"What?" WIll asked.

In front of us, two more bears appeared.Clay let out this girlish sream, and I looked around for escape.

Ha! Vine!

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Oh, nice bear... good bear..."

"Stop it, Clay!" I whispered near hysterics.

"Nice bear... look! Over there! Honey!"

The bears got closer.

"Maybe not..." Clay said.

I looked around, but I only saw Will and Clay.

"Will, where's Ronie?" I asked.

"AH! Ronie got eaten by a bear..." Clay whined. "And it was so fast, too..."

Suddenly, we heard screaming, and Ronie came flyinf through the trees on a vine kicking bears and beating them with a tree branch, almost taking our heads off.

"Ronie! You're not eaten!" Clay said.

She fell in front of us as the bears ran off.

"Yay for me," she said sarcastically. "Now let's get out of this damn forest."

Ronie trudged off brushing dirt off and pulling leaves out of her hair. Will, Clay, and I followed, and we reached the plaza a few minutes later.

"Why did you leave the damn car with Julie!" Ronie yelled.

"Well I wasn't just gonna leave her here!"

So give her the car and let us walk home..."

Ronie started across the parking lot, and we followed.

"Are we still looking for-"

"Forget her," Ronie snapped at Will. "Dimwitted freak..."

**. Val's PoV .**

. 6 am .

"Jack!"

"Aye?"

"Grab all the free soap and shampooin the bathroom!"

"Got it!"

"What about the tootbrushes?"

"Yes, lassie..."

"And-"

"It's all here!" he said. "We leaving for England yet or what?"

"We gotta go to BJ's place first," I said. "We'll leave with Clay there."

Jack and I Left the hotel and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the dude asked.

"Um... BJ's house?"

"Haha, lady... now really; where to?"

"I don't know!"

I forgot how to get there! Crap!

"I... uh... the airport," I said, biting my lip.

We stared going, and I wondered if I'd ever find Clay in the mess and what I'd say to mygrandparents after my wonderful funeral... _sniff_...

"Lass?"

"Oh, yeah, Jack?" I said.

"I-"

SCREEEEECH

"AHHH!"

THUD

The three of us were frozen, including Jack on the floor. I clutched my heart and the driver, his steering wheel.

"Everyone ok?" the dude asked.

"Yeah," I gasped.

The driver got out, and it finally dawned on me that we had hit someone.

"Jack! come on!" I said, stepping out of the cab over him.

I went through the crowd now all around. My jaw dropped, and Jack lunged forward.

"Will!" I said. "Are you ok!"

"Ooo... who is that?" he asked.

"It's Val and Jack!"

"His wrist looks really bad," the driver said.

"Oh, put him in the car and let's get to the hospital!" I said. "Hurry up!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Brandon and I had been arguing the whole way back to his house...

"So why are you here anyway?" he yelled.

"My car's filled with sea water!" I said. "And believe me, I'd be gone if it weren't!"

"So leave if you're so desperate!"

"I'm not!"

I stormed into the house, and Julie eyed me.

"Ronie!" he yelled.

He and Clay came in behind me.

"Did you find her?" Julie asked.

"No," Brandon said quietly.

Julie faked a frown of sympathy. That stupid prissy-assed bi-

"Are you two done yet!" Clay yelled. "Will is missing now!"

I rolled my eyes. Sounds like everything's getting normal again.

" Oh geez..." Brandon said. "We'll find him..."

"Well, the flight's in an hour... I gotta leave," Clay said.

My eyes widened as I slipped outside onto the porch.

England...

a whole new place to start over...

Where nobody knows me...

And no weirdos can find me...

I bounded over to Clay's car and dived into the back seat. I covered up with a blanket on the floor.

"I'll see you all in a week!" Clay said, getting in the car. He had a polka CD playing. I was never gonna make it...

**. Val's PoV .**

"Well, he has a sprained wrist and a case of amnesia."

"So we got a handicapped loser in other words?" I asked.

"If that's what you wanna call it," the doctor said.

Will came out in a sling with a smile.

"Hello," he said, shaking Jack's hand. "Have we met? You look very odd..."

SLAP

"Jack!"

"Ow..." Will said.

"Snap out of it!" Jack yelled.

"Come on!" I said. "Plane! Now!"

"But-"

"You're coming with us!" I said. "You, Will. Me, Val. He, Jack. Us, friends. Friends, late - for - plane! So let's move!"

"What is a plane?"

"Shut up, Will..."

"Who's Will?"

SLAP

"Ow, you are a very mean person!"

"I can get meaner!"

"I don't like you..."

"Retard..."

"I - what? What's that?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!"

"Jack! shut him-"

POW

Will was unconcious on the sidewalk, and Jack picked him up over his shoulder.

"Thank you! now come - on!

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I heard Clay leave and then turned to Ronie, but she was gone.

"What the-?"

RING

"Uh! Stupid phone!"

I walked pass Julie and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Edwards?"

"Yeah... what?"

"Two have just brought in Mr. Will Turner to our emergency room. He is your friend?"

"Yeah," I said. "What's going on?"

"He hurt his arm and has amnesia. but the two people took him with them-"

"Who?" I asked. "What did they look like?"

"Blonde girl and a weird pirate heading for-"

I dropped the phone.

"The airport!" I yelled.

"What?" Julie asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Come on!"

I grabbed her wrist and gdragged her to the car.

"Brandon!"

"Look, Ronie's with Clay! I know it! And Val's going to England with clay, only doesn't know! And Will and Jack are with her! Got it? Good!"

"Jack?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, but, Brandon..."

"No! I know it's crazy!"

"From all that-?"

"Yes! that Jack!"

"Oh my god..."

I started up the road.

"But we don't have-"

"I know," I said. "We improvise!"

"But-"

"Julie, trust me..."

"Psh..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	4. Namecalling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) rocketgirl727981 - I know you like Ronie lots better, but beleive me, Julie shall serve her purpose... -evil grin- BWHAHA! You'll see! LoL. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

x) PeanutButterOreaCookieGirl - I'm aware that nobody likes Julie... that's her purpose! Please hate her! Throw random garbage at her, by all means! Haha... Thanks!

x) Fox Bourne - Dude, I live in PA! Southwest part of the state in Fayette County... but yeah, that 12 hour drive to NC was driving me nuts, too, but thank goodness for tunes! LoL. Thanks and enjoy!

x) Kitty- Haha... you crack me up. Donny? LoL. Those questions and more to be answered in this episode of 'I Love This Song!' Ha... Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

x) Kenny - Have fun in Florida! and Smithy, please hurry with finding out whether or not the computer is a boy or girl! I'm so happy for you! -sniff- Awww. Sorry if the end confused you, too. LoL. Again, have fun, and thank you!

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Yes, poor Will... keep on reading and perhaps he will be cured! LoL. And you are found, now, too! _Amazing grace, how sweet that sound... _Hehe. Enjoy! Thanks!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Guys are jerks, Jenny! Le der! LoL. Julie is a really snobbish person and sort of stuck up, but she really likes Brandon obviously! Well, I know a lot of ppl are annoyed with her, but she's in it. Too late. LoL. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter!

Thanks everyone!

**I'm aware that you all despise Julie with a passion. That's her purpose. Hate her. Loathe her. She hates you, too. All the more incentive for you to throw things at her and scream bad words. ;)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four

**. Val's PoV .**

.8 am .

"Jack! All she wants is your ticket! Not you!"

He was still back there trying to charm her...

"JACK!"

I went up to him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him along.

"I'll be back!" he yelled to her.

"Oh, shut up!" I said as we went on the plane.

"Where's yer friend?" he asked. "The cousin?"

"Somewhere on this plane... WILL!"

"Yes?"

"You get the window."

"Okay."

We sat down, and I looked for Clay, but nothing.

Then a peanut hit my face.

I looked over, and they were into it again...

"Eunuch!"

"Mean person!"

"Blacksmith!"

"Pirate dweeb!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

. In the car .

My eyes were bulging...

One whole freaking hour!

Of polka!

I'm ok, though...

Even with Clay singing...

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed, jumping up.

"AHH! Ronie!"

"Shut that crap off!"

I got up front, took the CD out, and threw it out the window.

"Hey! That was one of my favorite CDs!"

I glared at him.

"You are getting me on that plane!"

"Bu-"

"Now!"

He floored it, and we were silent until we reached the airport.

"Ronie, are you gonna shoot me?" Clay asked.

I looked over at him.

"Oh, shut up," I said. "Okay..."

We got out of the car and finally reached the terminal.

And I still need a ticket...

"Hi," I said, turning to the man behind us in line.

"Well, hello," he said, shaking my hand.

"Eh heh... eh... don't touch me," I said sharply. "Now, do you need your ticket?"

"Well of course!" he laughed.

"Ah hahaha... so do I."

I punched him out and took the ticket.

Clay stared at me.

"People are so nice around here..." I said.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

We ran onto the plane.

"Get them off that-!"

The door slammed shut, and I took Julie to the back of the plane.

"You don't have money?" she whispered angrily.

"I left it in the house!"

She hit me on the shoulder and slumped back into her chair. She wasn't gonna talk...

. 6 pm .

...And she didn't the whole way there.

We got off the plane, and she didn't look at me while I stood on a bench looking for any of them... but it would be pretty hard to miss Jack... I mean, come on... even _in_ an airport...

"Find your friend yet?" Julie asked, getting bored.

"No..." I said, sitting by her on the bench.

"So, where do we sleep? Eat? Go?"

"I dunno..."

"Nice, brandon..."

"I'm sorry, ok!"

"You should be..."

"Ugh..."

**. Val's PoV .**

"Clay? CLAY!"

"Ow! Big mouth!"

"Shut up, Will."

I didn't see Clay anywhere in the terminal...

"CLAY! CLAYTON EMBERTON!"

"Must ye yell?" Jack asked.

"Oh, screw this!"

I ran up to the control room with Jack and Will.

"Hey! Who are you?" the dude asked.

"She's Val! Savvy?" Jack asked.

The moderator nodded stupidly, and I ran past him and pressed the intercom button.

"CLAY EMBERTON! GET YOUR BUTT TO THE FOUNTAIN NOW!"

"Thanks, " I said, smiling sweetly to the guy as we left.

We ran through the crowds to the huge water fountain.

"Oh, where are they!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"CLAY EMBERTON! GET YOUR BUTT TO THE FOUNTAIN NOW!"

I shot up.

That sounded like Val!

"That's Val!" "I yelled.

"What?" Julie asked.

I grabbed her arm and ran...

And ran...

And then ran into two people, and we all fell down.

"Watch it, jerks!"

"Hey, why don't y-"

I stared in disbeleif.

"Ronie?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Might ask you the same..." Julie said.

Ronie death-glard her as Clay got up.

"Ah! Julie! BJ!"

"No duh!"

"We heard Val!" Clay said.

"So come on!" Ronie yelled.

We ran and saw the three of them with their backs to us.

"Val! VAL!" Clay bellowed.

"I see 'em!" I said. "I-"

"AH!"

"Clay!"

"Look OUT!"

He tripped over all these suitcases, and into the fountain he went...

"AHH!"

With Ronie...

**. Val's PoV .**

I felt water splash my whole back.

"AHH! It's cold!"

The three of us turned around to see Clay and Ronie all wet, and BJ and Julie all dry.

"Hey! you heard me!" I said to Clay. "And where did you three come from!"

"No! The evil wench is here!"

Jack drew his sword at her, but she just swatted it ot the ground and got out of the fountain.

"Let's just get out of here!" BJ said.

"Off to Whitzle!" I shouted.

"Whitzle?" Julie asked.

"Our grandparents? Duh!"

"All of us? " Jack asked.

"Of course! Come on, Will!"

"Wait!" clay said. "What happened to him?"

"Long story! Tell you on the way..." I said.

"How far?" BJ asked.

"An hour by car..."

. In the car .

"I can't drive like this!" Ronie yelled, refering to England's wonderfully reversed driving layout.

"It can't be that hard!"

"So you try, Val!"

"Why? You're doing so well!"

"Left!" Clay yelled. "LEFT!"

SCREEEECH

"Another one!"

"Ronie! Slow down!"

"Shut up, Clay!"

"Ronie!"

"What!" she yelled at BJ

All he did was point at the oncoming oil tanker.

"AHHHHHH!"

SCREEEECH

"Shit! The brakes!"

"The WHAT?" Julie screamed.

"Oh my god!" Clay whined.

"RIGHT!"

"Brandon, shut up!"

"We're gonna die!"

"AHHHHH!"

CRASH

**. Ronie's PoV .**

. 2 hours later .

I woke up in this huge smelly wooden room...

Wait...

"I'm in a barn!" I screamed.

I sat up, and I was covered in hay. Val nad Julie sat up on the other side of me coughing.

"Eh..." Julie moaned, picking straw out of her hair.

"Whoa! I didn't know heaven had cows!" Val laughed, getting up.

"We're not dead," I said. "But where the hell are we?"

I got up to go to the huge doors on the other side of the barn, but they suddenly flew open.

"Hey! Ye're awake!" Jack said as Clay came in with him.

"you guys ok?" Clay asked, running over to us.

"Where are wee?" Julie asked. "Where's Brandon?"

"And Will?" Val asked quickly.

"Speaking with head of house," Jack said, picking me up.

"They're fine," Clay told us. "Pretty close call we had,"

"We ran into a field of sheep!" I yelled.

"Aww, did we?" Val asked.

"They're ok, too," Clay laughed.

"Look! Horses!" Julie whispered. "I love horses!"

I rolled my eyes as she (and Val, the dip) ran over to the dark one.

"Are we far from Whittle or whatever?" I asked.

"Not sure, but it is getting late."

"Well I am not sleeping in a barn tonight."

"Ye just might have to, luv..."

"No w-"

THUD

We heard the horse whinny and saw Val and Julie back out of the stable slowly.

"Nice horsey..."

"Not good!" Jack yelled.

The horse came out and cornered us.

"There's only one thing to do at a time like this!" Val said, grabbing a pitchfork beside her.

"Yeah," I said. "Runaway!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	5. Libraries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Fox Bourne - Well, if you had amnesia, you wouldn't be any smarter than a ten-year-old yourself! And ten-year-olds are bad at name calling! I should know, my sister was ten last year! LoL. Thanks a bunch and enjoy the chapter!

x) Keri - I''m sorry, but I don't know what a C.D. is. But I promise that if you tell me, I will improve it, no matter what it is because I don't wnt anything to be wrong! Thanks for the heads up anyways! I appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

x) Kenny - RETREAT! Lmao! I love Monty Python. Congrats on the girl computer! I agree, they are smart, but they are easily made mad, LoL. i'm glad your trip in Flordia was fun! Let me know about Kitty, too! I miss her! Thanks and enjoy, anyways!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Driving skills! Haha! It's like in Napolean Dynamit... 'Girls only want boyfriends who have great skills...' LoL. If you haven't seen that movie, you better because it's a riot! well, thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"So can we get a lift?" I asked the couple who had found us.

"Well, Mr. Edwards and Mr. Turner," the woman said. "I suppose we could."

"Great!" I said, standing up.

"Thank you!" Will said.

I suddenly heard a loud series of thudding... or thunder... and screaming.

Why doesn't that surprise me/

I turned around with Will and we saw Ronie, Val, Julie, Clay, and Jack stampedeing up the front porch wih a huge horse behind them.

"MOVE!" Jack yelled.

"AHHH!"

Will and I ran upstairs freaking out, and they followed! Horse and all!

"Julie! What did you do!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" I yelled.

"Quick! Into the bedroom!" Clay said.

We slammed the door shut pantng like mad.

"That was-"

CRACK

"AHH!"

THUD

The horse had knocked the door in, and we slid to seperate sides of the room. Isaw Val jump up and kick the glass out of the window.

"Val?"

Then, she jumped out.

"Val!"

And Ronie went next with Will and Clay! Oh boy...

"Go!" I said, pushing Julie forward.

She stopped as the horse got on its hind legs and screamed. Jack died and pushed her out of the way. I went next and out the window I went.

"Hey1 I'ts a porch roof!" I said.

"Wonderful, Captain Obvious!" Ronie yelled. "Now jump!"

She pushed me, and I fell into a garden. Everyone else was there, too, and Ronie fell next to me.

"You ok?"

"Fine," she said angrily, getting up. "Go!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Val! Where are you going?"" I yelled after finding my way out of the garden.

"Hurry! I found a way out!"

We ran over to the cart she was standing by, and I bent my brow.

"Those are cows!" I yelled.

"Better than nothing!" she retorted. "get in!"

Against my better instinct, I jumped into the cart, and Val followed.

"Hang on!"

We started rolling down the road really fast, and after an hour of travelling it was too dark to see, so I fell asleep.

. Midnight .

"Ronie! Get up!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Everyone was getting out of the cart, and Clay was yelling about something or the other...

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The door's locked!" he said, slamming himself against the door.

I got up and looked at the huge mansion in front of me.

"Geez you guys got it good!" I said. "Val, your mom is adopting me!"

"How? I'm dead, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

After a few minutes, Will and Clay had opened the door. We turned on a light and looked around the ritzy living room.

"Race you, Jack!" Val yelled suddenly.

She and Jack ran across the living room and up this huge staircase and into the dark hallway.

"Is anybody even here, Clay?" Brandon asked.

"Let's go look around," clay said. "BJ, you and Julie can come with me. Ronie and Will, check the library."

"where's that?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but I remeber their being one..."

I rolled my eyes and took Will's hand to find the library.

**. Val's PoV .**

I ran back the hall with Jack hot on me, but I whipped into a guest room and fell onto the huge bed.

"Hey! Where'd ye go?" I heard him ask.

I giggled as he entered the room. He tripped over the armchair, though, and fell on top of mr.

"Well isn't this tempting..." he said.

"Get off," I laughed.

I pushed him and he rolled off the bed with a loud thud. I got up and went over to the dresser. I pulled out a long soft pink nightgown that came to my ankles. It was spaghetti strapped, but I loved it! It was pink!

"Be right back!" i said to Jack.

"Eh..."

I ran into the bathroom and changed, andI came out and put my jeans and tanktop on the chaise. Jack was dancing around the room with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

I smiled and took his arm.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!"

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

We were searching the parlor...

"Grandma?" Clay yelled. "Hello?"

"Wow! A suit of armor!"

"Julie! Don't touch that!" I snapped. She grabbed my arm and kept close.

"Pap?"

"Clay, nobody's here..."

"I-"

Julie gasped suddenly as a black figure rushed passed this open window.

"What was-"

A door slammed, and we jumped around.

"That wasn't Casper..." Clay whispered.

"Oh, cut it out," I said. "Let's go back downstairs... check the kitchen."

"Yeah, I'm starved..."

I rolled my eyes. God help him...

**. Ronie's PoV .**

We opened the library doors. It was dark, diry, and dusty...

"Whoa..." Will whispered.

I walked up to a statue and ripped the white sheet off it.

"Don't use it mush, do they?" I asked, coughing on the dust.

"It would seem that way..." he said, walking over to the bookcase above the empty fireplace.

"Anything good?" I asked, going over next to him.

"Um... how about 'Do Not Open?'"

"Huh?"

I took the book off the shelf. It was black with red letters that read 'do Not Open' on the cover. It was small...

"This is dumb," I said, opening it quickly.

Oh, that did it...

The floor was gone, and Will and I were falling.

"AHHH!"

"WILL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"ME?"

"YES!"

"AHHHH!"

THUD

"Ow..."

Will got up and helped me up.

"You ok?"

"No!"

I elbowed him in the gut.

"Oof... thanks for that."

"You and your stupid curiousity! Stupid book!"

I picked it up off the ground.

"Don't throw it!" Will said. "We might need it..."

I rolled my eyes and looked up. I didn't see any hole. Everything was dark. everything except the pool of light we were standing in. How is that possible?

"come on," I said, walking forward.

"But you don't know-"

"So? Maybe there's a way out..."

"Ronie, it's not a good idea..."

"Why? You afraid?"

"No!"

"So let's go! Don't fall behind..."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah... too much Pepsi... I need Pringles!"

I rolled my eyes, and Julie and I went into the living room. She sat down next to me on the sofa.

"How did you talk me into this?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know..." I said.

We were about to kiss when we heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"I'm gonna kill them..." I growled, getting up.

Julie and I went for the staris when Clay came out of the kitchen carrying a can of Pringles.

"Hey! I found a note! They went to Egypt for a week!" he yelled. "We're forgotten!"

"Shh! Come on..."

He came upstairs with us, and we walked down the hallway to the door all that noise had come from.

"Open it," Clay mouthed.

I slowly grabbed the doorknob, nut I opened the door quickly. Jack was kissing Val and holding an almost empty wine bottle.

"Val!" I shouted.

She laughed and fell to the bed.

"Weeeeee..."

"You got her drunk?" Clay yelled.

"Nah... I consider this sober."

"You don't know the meaning of sober!" I bellowed.

"Aye, I do..."

"Shut up! Val! Y'ok?"

Clay and I sat her up, and she laughed.

"Val!"

"Weeeeee..."

"Great! Now ye broke 'er again!" Jack said.

"Oh, get lost!"

"Val! how many fingers do you see?" Clay asked.

"Weeeeee..."

"I can cure this!" Jack said

"No you can't..." Julie said.

WHACK

"Hey! Bring her back! I yelled.

Jack ran out the room with Val swinging on his shoulder, and we followed.

**. Val's PoV .**

"Ow..." I muttered.

"Lass! Wake up!"

"Why are we running?"

"Later!"

He ran into a dark room and put me down.

"Ye fixed now?"

"Huh?"

I stood up and looked around.

"Where - _cough_ - are we?"

"Err... the library, it looks," Jack said.

"The WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Val!"

Fists started pounding on the doors, and BJ and Clay were yelling for me. I ran to the door trying to get out.

"BJ! Get me out!"

"Whoa! Lass! What's got ye all spooked?" Jack asked.

"Before my grandma and pap bought this place, a guy named Albert was murdered here! Now let me out!"

"Calm down, luv..."

"No! you may feel comfortable around dead guys, but I don't! Clay!"

I backed away from the door freaking out.

"It sounds like it was a while ago..." Jack said.

"Who cares!" I yelled.

Eww...

"BJ! Clay!"

I kept backing up until I tripped over a statue and fell down really far...

Then it was dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	6. THUD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Orlando's Hot Chick-OMG! My blondenessmust've been in full swing, LoL. I'm not blonde, but it must've rubbed off from my friend Holly or my highlights, LoL. That's great!Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

x) Kenny -Well, I'm glad you've found Kitty as I've said before, so tell her to catch up! She's got lots of reading to do with this new post! I saw that you signed my guestbook, and thanks! Give me the pierecipe! It's sounds yummy!Haha...Thanks and enjoy!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Haha! I'm so glad you laughed a lot! This may be somewhat confusing during this chapter since everything's dark... but confusion nonetheless to spiff it up! LoL. Thanks for the review!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"BJ! Get me out!" Val cried.

"Julie! Look around for something we can use to open the door!" I said.

"Will an umbrella work?" she asked sheepishly.

"No..."

"Clay!"

"We're coming Val! JACK! Let her out!" Clay yelled.

"Here," Julie said, handing me a long ax from a nearby suit of armor.

"I'm not Ronie..."

"Well that's where I got the idea..."

"Hey! I sent her and Will in there, too!" Clay said.

Grr...

"Okay, link arms," I said. "On three, we run into the door."

"But that's gonna hurt!" Julie whined.

"You won't get hurt! Now come on..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

We ran right at it, but the doors flew open with Jack in our way.

"Val f-"

"AH!"

We fell over him and kept stumbling over the room until we were falling and screaming.

"HELP!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Wait for me!" Jack yelled.

"AHHHHHHH-"

THUD

CRUNCH

CRACK

"Ooo... my back!" Clay moaned.

"Ow..."

I pulled Julie up out of the pile, looking around.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Won't get hurt my butt," she growled. "Where are we?"

"CLAY! YOU MORON!" Val yelled, jumping up.

"What?"

"You sent Ronie and Will into the haunted library!"

"Oh, Val... that death-"

"MURDER!"

"Okay, 'murder' was ages ago..."

"And Ronie and Will probably fell down here... where he still lives! and-"

"Val, shut up," I said. "No one cares. How do we get out?"

"We don't!" Val yelled. "We're gonna die!"

She ran into the darkness screaming.

"Val! Come back!" I yelled.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Are you still back there?"

"Yes," Will said. "Can we rest?"

"Sure," I said, sitting right down.

Will scooched next to me, and I pulled out the book.

"Do you remember five years ago when-"

"I don't," he said. "I have that amnesia thing..."

WHAP

"Ow! That books hurts!"

"It's supposed to. You're cured."

"I am? Where are we?"

"What color was my car that went into the ocean?"

"Blue... why?"

"You've just been cured, Amnesia Boy..."

"Oh..."

I got bored. So I opened the book.

"What that?" Will asked.

Suddenly, words burned into the page.

"I've never seen a book do that!" he said in amazement.

"Shut up!" I said.

I didn't have time to read the words since the whole book was burning now.

"Throw it! Throw it!" Will urged.

So I did, and it exploded.

Suddenly, a stone arch of bright light appeared. I stood up shielding my eyes, and we walked towards it.

"What the-?"

We walked onto the stone floor, and all there was was blue sky above us.

"It can't be..." Will said.

"Can't be what?" I asked.

He ran to the ledge. I followed, and we looked down.

Ocean...

Rocks...

"Port Royal..." Will said in disbelief.

"No! not possible!" I said.

I ran back through the arch, but it wasjust stone stairs and a covered room.

"Take me back!" I yelled.

"I can't!"

"I'll push you over..."

"Ronie, chill..."

"Chill? Chill!"

"Yes! Just-"

I had my hands around his throat when I heard faint footsteps coming.

"NOW!"

"I... erch..."

"Hurry up! At least hide me, why don't you!"

I let go of him.

"But-"

"Hide me!"

"Alright! Hurry!"

he pulled me against one of the pillars. His back was against the pillar, and he had my back pressed to him as these men came through the arches.

"Check the ledge!" the one in the blue shouted. "Check everywhere! I heard someone..."

Will and I slipped to the other side of the pillar.

THUD

Oops...

Suddenly, all the men surrounded the pillar beforewe could escape.

"You're really bad at this," I said to Will angrily.

"I'm a tad rusty..." he said. "I'm working on it."

The man in blue came through to face us.

"It is... not possible," he said upon seeing Will. "You... you went missing five years ago."

"That I did," Will replied. "And now I return."

"Are you trying to get us killed!" I asked.

"Who is she?" the man asked.

"It's Ronie," I said sharply. "And don't you forget it, Blueboy."

He drew his sword and placed it under my chin.

"Hold your tongue, ungrateful wench! To the dungoens-"

"Please, Leiutenent-"

His sword went to Will now.

"Commodore," he said. "I am the Commodore now, Turner."

"But... but what of Norrington?"

"Oh, who cares! Let me out of here!" I said.

"To the dungoes with you!" he said. "And you will see the Governor," he said to Will. "Take them."

**. Val's PoV .**

I fell to the ground after running so far. The others weren't far behind.

"Val! Val!"

I stayed low... til I tripped someone.

"Who's that?"

"It's Julie! Where are we? Brandon?"

"No, Val!"

"Urgh! I hate this!"

"What?"

"The dark-"

THUD

"Ow! My nose!"

Julie fell down, and I felt around.

"Hey! A doorknob!" I said.

"Open it!" Julie said.

"It's... BAM... stuck!"

"Well hit it harder!"

BAM

BAM

B-

THUD

We fell through the door and into this bright room.

"Well that hurt," I said, standing up.

Wait...

"I know this room!"

"You do?" Julie asked.

I ran acrossed it and opened the shutters.

"More light from the harbor!"

I smailed and ran to the warrdrobe, throwing it open. I searched through all the dresses, then stopped.

"My Glinda gown..." I said quietly. "It's still here!"

"What?" Julie asked.

"This is Port Royal!"

"What do you mean?"

"This was my room til we sailed off a year ago!"

"Val?"

"I'm back!"

"Back where!"

"Here! I'm here! Right now!"

"Is that good?"

"Well... no, not really."

"Where's Brandon?"

"Um..."

"Well!"

"Um... just pull on a dress and follow my lead."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Val!"

"Val?"

"Hey! Where's Julie!" I asked.

"Julie! J-"

THUD

"Eh..."

"Jack! You found the stairs!" Clay said.

Clay and I bounded up the stairs with Jack behind us.

"Door! Door!"

"Move," Jack said.

He flung the door open. It was a wooden rooom. Jack ran through the rooom, and Clay and I ran after him. Then we stopped after two more staircases.

"Blue sky and black sails," I said with a gulp. "Not good..."

"When did this get added onto the house?" Clay asked.

I rolled myeyes and ran over beside Jack.

"Gibbs!" he yelled.

"Sir!"

A short, hairy fat guy ran up to us. I was scared..

"Ye've been gone two days!" he said. "What became of ye?"

"I was ill," Jack said. "Make for Port Royal."

"Aye, captain."

He went to run off but spotted me.

"Who's this queer fellow?" he asked.

"Nevermind that," Jack said. "Now set the course for Port royal. Stock's low and Mr. edwards and I are to go ashore."

"Are, sir."

The ugly guy left and I looked up at Jack.

"Go ashore?" I asked ion a deadly tone. "What about the others?"

"They're lost," he said. "Forget them."

"Forget them?"

"There's nothing we can do."

"You suck," I said. "Come on, Clay. Let's go."

"But I don't want to!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	7. Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Orlando's Hot Chick- Oh, you shall see! LoL... lots to come! You'll love it! Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter!

x) Killer Fuzzy Bunny From Hell - Well, wait no more! New chapter! Ta da! You canleave the recipe in the review or email it to me. Thanks Kate! And where are you? I updated Just An Odd Pirate Story 3, also! Haha... Thanks a bunch! Enjoy!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - I'm really glad you enjoy it a lot! I laugh even if my sister's asleep because it's constant rivalry between us. Pretty sad, huh? LoL... Thanks for reviewing! Woot! Enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

**Sorry about the long time spans between my posts everyone. My new Youth leader Vicky who we all love has gotten me, Lindz, and Stewie to redo a few rooms in her house, and it's very time consuming since it's so hot and all. I'm trying my best to keep up, and the next post shouldn't take that long. I've also been perfecting the first ten chapters of my LOTR story I'll be posting when JAOPS 3 is done. But don't worry; everything's gonna work out! Thanks a lot for your patience. You guys are really understanding ppl, and I'm so glad that at least some ppl in my life are, LoL.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven

**. Val's PoV .**

I opened the bedroom door and peered out into the hallway.

"Coast is clear," I whispered. "Come on!"

"I'm not dressed yet!" Julie said.

She pulled the lavender sleeve up and ran over to the vanity.

"Julie!"

"If I'm going to see a governer, I don't think my hair should look so plain."

"No time! Come on!"

"But-"

I ripped the hairbrush from her hand.

"Let's go!"

"Give it to me."

"No!"

She scowled and ran over to the closet. She held my Glinda gown out the window.

"You wouldn't..."

She pretnended to drop it, and I lunged forward.

Julie laughed, but I jumped on her. I had hold of my dressm but we were now both dangling out the window tangled in the curtains.

RIIIIP

"AHH! Pull me up!"

"I'm trying!" I said.

RIP

My feet touched the floor, and I pulled us in.

"I just-"

PUMF

I picked up the pillow and began attacking her with it. She backed into the vanity and picked up the face powder and it made a huge cloud. And we're in the middle of it, wrapped in curtains, on the floor, pulling hair, and-

KNOCK KNOCK

Our eyes widened as two men with guns entered the room. Behind them followed the governor!

"Governor Swann!" I said, jumping up. "Great ot see you agin!"

Guns were now on me as Julie stood up choking from the powder. I laughed nervously.

"Eh heh... Don't you remember me, Governor?" I asked. "Valerie?"

His eyes lightened as he stepped forward.

"You and Elizabeth both-"

"Yes," I said. "And Alex! Where are they?"

"I might ask you the same."

I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I don't really know-"

KNOCK KNOCK

"My lord, Commodore Gilette has brought someone of great interest you," the bulter said. "So he says-"

"Bwhahaha! Oh my god! _He's_ the Commodore now?" I laughed.

"Yes, and a respectable man," Governor Swann said dangerously. "I shall be down," he told the butler. "And despite the strangeness of this all, I will see you at dinner."

With that, he and the soliders left.

I looked at Julie and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"One, you look like a moron; two, _I_ look like a moron; three, Gilette's a commodore which makes him a dingbat; and four, we're in Port Royal! Isn't that cool!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"All Jack cares about is his stupid ship," I said, falling into a hommock. "I mean, we're stuck here! We need to get out!"

"Suggestions?" Clay asked, bouncing a bouncy ball off of the wall.

"Yeah, we bail."

"I'm not leaving the ship! Are you nuts?"

"No, just desperate to get back," I said. "Where's Val with a time machine when you need her?"

"I dunno..."

"Would you quit with the bouncy ball!"

"Geez, touchy," Clay said, walking out of the room.

"Where're you going?" I asked, following him.

"I dunno..."

"Let's go to the crow's nest..." I said.

"No way! I'm afraid of heights!"

. Crow's Nest .

"BJ! Let me down!"

"Oh, shut up," I said. "We're almost to Port Royal."

I looked at the city on the shorline. Grr...

THUD

We turned around, and this woman pulled out a sword.

"Oi! Who are you?"

"I-"

"i'm Clay," he said, pushing me aside, And might I say what a vision of pretty you are."

He took her hand and petted it, and then looked up at her.

"Wanna be my ghetto mama, babe?"

The woman squeezed Clay's hand tight until he screamed.

"You stay back," she warned, pointing the sword at us.

"We're friends of Jack's!" I said. "I'm Brandon, and...well, Clay's just... Clay."

"What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Chillin' with you, foxxy chi-"

BAM

I elbowed Clay in the face, and he fell down.

"Just wandering around," I said. "Looking out..."

"Well, so long as you can keep an eye out, you can stay."

I nodded, and the woman left. I benty over and picked Clay up, shaking him awake.

"WEhat the hell was that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Ghetto mama?"

Clay just laughed.

Ma man Marcus hooked me up wit' the West Side," he said, being dumb.

"Who's Marcus?"

"I dunno..."

Suddenly, the woman's head popped up again, causing us to jump.

"Are either of you Mr. Edwards?" she asked.

"I am," I said. "Why?"

"Jack be wantin' you to go ashore," she said before disappearing again.

"Ashore?" Clay asked, "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

"Oh, shut up," I said. "You act like this is a joy ride..."

**. Val's PoV .**

Julie and I had changed out of our powder-covered dresses and into new ones. Hers was light green and mine light blue. We did each other's hair best we could, and we started down to dinner.

"How do they know you?" Julie asked for the millionth time.

"Shh..."

"But I wanna-"

"Shh!"

"Hello, m'ladies," Gilette said as we approached the table.

He and a few officers stood for us, including the butler. We sat down quietly, looking hungrily at the food in front of us. I began eating right away.

"Where's the governor?" I asked.

"Dealing with... an issue," Gilette said.

"An issue? What issue comes before dinner?" I asked, standing up.

I left the room and everyone followed for some reason. Out in the lobby place thingy, Governor Swann was standing there talking with a man between two solidiers. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"G. Man, leave this stupid matter for later and- Will! Holy Crap!" I yelled.

"You know him?" Governor Swann asked.

I made eye contact with Will. What do I say?

"I... um... he-"

SLAM

We whipped around to the big front doors, and in walked three people.

"Ah, hello, Governor!" the first voice said. "I-"

All eyes got big. Jack, BJ, and Clay? What are they doing here! I knew they (along with Will) were wondering the same. The five of us stared at each other.

"Um... Will! Haven't seen you in years, mate!" Jack said, walking up to him. "In trouble with the Royals? Aye, that's bad... Where's the missus? Ye know, Liz?"

I shut my eyes. You moron...

"I wouldn't know," Will said. "I've been with you the whole time."

Jack looked confused.

"You couldn't have been," the governor said. "Mr. Sparrow stops in often and you weren't there..."

"I have," Will said, eyeing Jack. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes!" Jack said loudly. "Must've slipped my mind! Lad was sick when we'd come in. Under the weather since Liz went missing..."

"But what about the four years she wasn't-"

"Ah, don't worry you pompous hair, sir!" Jack said. "We have been on the lookout for her since then and we continue to. Oh! Look at the time! High tide's going and so are we! Goodbye, everyone! Good luck, Will, and long live the governor!"

With that, they had left.

"Send men to find them!" Governor Swann shouted. "After them!"

"But-"

"You ladies may retire for the night," he said. "I will have your meals sent to you."

"But-"

"No!" he said sternly. "Gilette, escort them upstairs."

They started pushing us up the stairs, and I heard the G. Man send Will out of his sight. Will left the house, and Gilette kept shoving.

"Chill out! I'm goin'!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Goodbye, everyone!" Jack said as we backed up towards the door."Good luck, Will, and long live the governor!"

He pulled the doors shut, and then pushed us down the stairs. We ran into the gardens and ducked down.

"We have to get to the ship," Jack said.

"no, we have to get the others," I yelled. "They're in there!"

"I didn't see Ronie," Clay said. "But Val and Will were there! And Julie!"

"We have t-"

JACK! FORGET ABOUT THE SHIP!"

"But we have to hide, lad!"

"No! I don't know how, but they're here and I'm not gonna leave 'em!"

"Ye will til tonight," Jack said.

"But-"

"We'll go in and get 'em tonight... when all's quiet..."

"Yead, but we're loud," Clay said.

"And it's dusk now!" I siad.

"Give it time," Jack said. "Stay low..."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

. 11 PM .

It's dark, straw is NOT warm, and stone floor is NOT COMFORTABLE! AH!

I sat up. At least there's some moonlight coming-

THUD

I heard hurried footsteps coming fast, and they stopped in front of my cell.

"Ronie?"

The face came into the light, and I rolled my eyes to see it was Will.

"Are you gonna get me out of here yet?" I asked.

"Uh, no..."

"Look! I've sat in jail for FIVE YEARS! Use your lever crap and get me out!"

"I'm sorry! They never replaced that bench yet!" he said. "Cheap tightwads..."

"Are you done yet?" I asked boredly.

"No," he replied. "I have news..."

"No news is good news unless I'm out of here!"

"The others are here!" he shouted.

"Others?"

"Val, Jack, BJ, Clay, Julie... they're all here!"

"What! How?" I said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get Jack. BJ, and Clay to help me get you out, that is if I can find them..."

"Find them?" I asked. "Just go to the stupid ship."

"Can't... governor's sent men out to find them."

"What happened?"

And in five minutes, Will had told me the whole story about all of them walking in at the same time, and Jack, Brandon, and Clay's exit.

"Well, good luck," I said. "I'd help you, but I'm STUCK IN HERE!"

"Calm down..." Will said.

"Uh, no!"

"I'm leaving..."

"Hey! Come back!"

Will walked up the staris and left.

"Ooo... you jerk!"

He's as bad as Val...

I kicked the cell door and sat on the straw in the moonlight.

"I wonder how many times it'll take throwing myself into the wall to kill myself..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	8. Blueboy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x)Orlando's Hot Chick- Here you are! More, more, more! LoL. I hope you like this chapter, too! Thanks for reviewing!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Hehe... Who said there was gonna be a window? LoL... Well, now you can read and find out, and then drop me a line telling me what you thought. Thanks for the review and enjoy this oh-so-awesome chapter!

Thanks everyone!

**Well, peeps, I don't know if you got the memo or not in JAOPS 3, so here ya go: I now work part-time at Domino's Pizza answering phones and such. Do not fret! I've only got one more chapter of this story to write on paper before (yes, I think I will) start on a threequel for this! And beyond, as well! So, don't worry. Especially when school starts. I'll be back on a normal writing schedule! Thanks a bunch! Happy readings, lol.**

**Tomorrow is also the first Steeler preseason game against the Eagles at 8:00 PM on ESPN. YES! GO STEELERS! Woot woot woot! Just had to throw that in there, lol.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eight

**. Val's PoV .**

"Are you almost done?"

"A few more knots and I will be... are you sure there's no more sheets?"

"Nope... hey! Use the curtains!"

"Mmm'k," I said, standing up. I picked up the curtains off the floor and started tying them together, too. I had put my Glinda gown on again... I missed it so much.

"Done!" I whispered excitedly. I threw one end to Julie, and she began securing it to the bedpost.

"Is it long enough?" she asked.

"Pretty long," I replied. "We'll find out in no time."

"I really hope they haven't gotten captured..."

"Nah... Jack knows what he's doing... I think..."

Julie and I then went out the window on the sheet (and curtain) rope, and we ran for the front gate, but it was locked.

"Why does it always have to be locked!" I whined, shaking the bars.

"Shh..." Julie whispered. "I heard something."

"You did?"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Three swords surrounded us, and I punched the person in front of me in the face. He fell down...

"Oww! My jaw..."

"Clay?" I asked.

"Yeah... ow... what?"

"Oops..."

"Hey, that was easy..." I heard BJ say.

Julie ran up to him and hugged him, and I helped Clay up.

"What're ye doin' out here?" Jack asked.

"Looking for you!" I said.

"Well, let's get to the ship," BJ said.

"Wait-"

"AHH! Who is that?"

Another dark figure came towards us, and we saw the outline of Will.

"This is crazy..." Clay moaned.

"Will!" How did ye get away?" Jack asked.

"Nevermind that, Ronie-"

"She's here, too!" I asked.

"Yeah... she's locked up and we gotta get her out before she kills herself," Will said.

"Well, come on!" Jack shouted. "To the prison!"

"Huzzah!" I yelled.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

.1 hour later .

They had gotten me out of the cell, and now we were boarding the ship.

"We'll leave tomorrow," Jack said.

"Why tomorrow?" I asked. "They're searching for us all now!"

"We-"

"Captain! Sir!"

"What is it?" Jack asked the woman who came running up to.

"We need you below decks," she said.

"And what about us?" Brandon asked.

"The five of ye go with Cotton and get some sleep," Jack said.

A scary-looking guy with a parrot on his shoulder suddenly appeared.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room with him," Julie said.

"No," Jack said. "He'll show ye yer room. Will, with me."

We watched Jack and Will walk iff. The Cotton guy led us to a bare room with one hammock, barrels, and straw.

"This is lame..." I said, slamming the door shut as the parrot squawked outside.

"Hammock!" Val yelled. She and Clay ran at it, but Clay won.

Brandon and Julie were in the corner which made me sorta sick...

That ungrateful jerk...

Who needs him?

"You needs him."

I turned around, and Val was standing there in that stupid pink dress from years ago.

"What?"

"I see you, Ronie," she said. "Always glaring at them..."

"Val, go away," I said.

"Fine, but I know you... I'm your best friend."

"Thanks for the info, Glind," I said as she went to the other side of the room.

I hopped up on a barrel to sleep, and I looked from brandon over to Val.

I scowled.

I hate it when she's right.

. 5:30 AM .

I heard shouts and yelling...

I sat up, walke over to the door, and beat my fist on it once.

"Shut up," I moaned angrily, turning to go back to my barrel.

BAM

The door flew open, and five people came barging in with guns screaming, "Get up! You are under arrest by order of the Governor!" The others woke up in all the confusion.

The five of us were surrounded now in the center of the room.

"For what may I ask?" I said impatiently.

"Ronie, shut up," Brandon said.

"You shut up. Where's Blueboy? I know my rights!"

"Come on," one of them said.

"No way! Let go!"

. In the jail cell (again) .

"I DIDN'T DO ANYHING! LET - ME - OUT!"

They walked away, leaving us there.

"You morons! GET BACK HERE!"

"Ronie, just forget it," Brandon said.

"Let's forget you," I said. "That's a better idea."

THUD

I heard footsteps again coming. Blueboy and two of his imps had Will and Jack and threw them in the cell in front of us.

"Hey, get over here," I said.

Blueboy turned to me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Uh, Ronie? Be nice to Papa Smurf..."

"Val, shut up."

"You have kidnapped the governor's daughter," he said. "Your sentence is pending."

**. Val's PoV .**

As they turned to leavem I jumped up. I ran over next to Ronie, yelling at them.

"Wait! Alex! Is he ok?"

The kept going, so I yelled louder.

"What about Alex!"

THUD

I slumped to the floor and looked across the hall at Jack.

"What happened?" I asked. "Why-"

"Gibbs forgot to tell me that we picked up a few strangers while I was gone," Jack said.

"Who?" Clay asked.

"WEe know that!" Ronie said. "Who cares?"

"I do!" I said. "What about Alex?"

"Oh, Val..."

"Ronie, drop it."

"Is there a way out?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, maybe," I said. "Ronie, any ideas."

"No."

"Oh, stop being-"

THUD

"Now what?" BJ asked as more footsteps came. My eyes widened.

"Alex!" I yelled. "You're ok!"

the opened our cell door and put him in.

"You," Gillette said, pointing at Ronie and Clay, "over here."

"No way!" Ronie said. "I refuse!"

So they forced her up and threw her into Jack and Will's cell along with Clay. Then they left again.

"Alex! You're ok!"

"Valerie? But-"

"Ah, got washed over in the storm..."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

. 10 PM .

Val and Alex have not shut up all day.

Brandon and Julie whispered...

But our cell was quiet. The morons in call number one were asleep now, and I just sat between Jack and Clay. Will and Clay were out, too, but Jack was awake.

"It's sickening," he said suddenly.

I looked up at him and followed his eyes to Val and Alex.

"Well, you're a sick-minded person," I said quietly.

"Well it's not my fault," he said. "She's... well... she's grown on me."

I opened my mouth, but I stopped.

"Whoa, hold on... you're jealous?" I asked.

"Well, no, I just... she-"

I started laughing.

"It's not funny," he said.

"You? In love? With Val? No, that's not funny..."

"Thank ye..."

"That's freakin' hilarious! HA!"

"So what?" he asked. "Ye still like yer lad..."

I stopped laughing.

"My lad? He's got Julie... and I do not want him back."

"Denial's not healthy, luv..."

"Get off it!" I said. "Don't you even go near Val."

"Mmhmmm... I hear ye..."

"You better!"

"Think of a way out yet?"

"WhaT? No! What's with the sudden change of subject?"

"I might have one idea..."

"Jack!"

He got up and managed to reach some rope outside our cell.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

"Pst... psst..."

"Ehh..."

"Lad! wake up!"

"Huh?"

I sat up, and Jack threw me a rope.

"What?"

"hold on to it til some guard walks by," Jack said. "Then pull it."

"What good's that?" I heard Ronie ask.

"Ye'll see."

. Dawn .

THUD

The guard was coming to give us food.

"Pull!" Jack whispered.

The guard tripped and landed in our food, and I saw the keys in his hands fly up, and Jack caught them.

"Nice catch," I said.

"No one can hold Captain Jack Sparrow for too long," he said, swinging the keys about.

"Indeed."

The keys were suddenly taken from Jack, and we looked up to see Gilette now pocketing them.

"Sorry, Sparrow, but can't have you escape before your sentence has been carried out."

"For what?" Ronie blurted out.

"All eight of you are scheduled to be hangedthis afternoon for the kidnapping of Miss elizabeth Swann," Gilette said calmly.

"Eight?" I yelled. "We had nothing to do with it! Hey! Come back here!"

He walked away, and Julie and Will began to stir.

THUD

"Jackass!" Ronie yelled after him.

"Whoa... what happened?" Julie asked.

"Yeah... are you two into it again/" Will asked me and Ronie.

"No," I said.

"Yeah, the lot of us have just been sentenced to be hanged later on," Ronie said, leaning back beside Jack.

"What? But Elizabeth-"

"Save it, boy," Jack said. "Ye're not on the other end of the noose to help us this time."

Ooo, harsh...

Then Alex and Clay woke up. I was so freaking out... everything is bad.

Really bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	9. Hostages

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC. 

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) LegolasLvr71 - Thank you! LoL. I've been really glued to your collection of raps as well... they're irrisistable! You do so well on that! Me, I only have enough genius juice in me to squirt out something amazing about once a year, LoL. I hope you update those soon! Thanks for reviewing!

x) wayunlucky13 - It's only gonna get more awesome! LoL. I hope you continue to stick with us here! It's getting better by the chapter! Thanks a bunch for the review and enjoy the rest of the story!

x) Orlando's Hot Chick- Sorry it took so long for the wait! It's last period (8th) of the third Monday since school started, and I'm up to my neck in everything! I'm even a coordinater for this big awesome thing up at my church camp in April! I'm so happy! I hope you like the chapter, despite the wait. I'll try to hurry more in the furture! Thanks!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - DUDE! Is that fic written by Rach and her buddies Rk and Jess in England? They got me started! LoL. I love those guys and thier stories... they've got a natural knack for this stuff! Haha... I'm really glad you were patient, too. I've been being pressured a lot, and it's not just another excuse. I'll update faster in the future if time allows! thanks for the review and enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

**Phew! Busy busy busy! But I shall keep up for the school library opens tomorrow, and I will no longer have to sneak onto the computer during 8th period PowerPoint class to do this stuff! Notice I said 'have to,' meaning I still will since the teacher's out with her new baby born on thursday the 8th. Congrats! So yeah. No more delay. At least, not as much as one...**

**And please, a moment of silence for the victims of Hurricane Katrina and the fourth anniversary of 9/11.**

**- . -**

**- . - . -**

**- . - . - . -**

**- . - . - . - . -**

**- . - . - . - . - . -**

**- . - . - . - . - **

**- . - . - . -**

**- . - . - **

**- . -**

**God Bless America, for we shall prevail in the darkest of hours.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine

**. Val's PoV .**

I sat up and looked around at everyone. They looked so bummed...

"What's up?" I asked Alex.

"We're beinf hanged," he said.

I bent my brow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Little while."

I nodded slowly.

"Did I miss breakfast?"

"Yeah."

I sighed.

"Man, this isn't my day..."

. At the noose .

"Man, this _really_ isn't my day!"

The executioners put the ropes around our necks as the other guy began reading a scroll.

"Okay," I said, freaking out. "Ronie, I broke your favorite skateboard, not BJ; BJ, you're cool; Clay, you're a moron for sending us in the haunted library; Will, sorry about the taxi; jack, I need a hug; and Alex, I've liked you this whole time!"

Well, big variety of reactions...

Ronie - pissed, BJ - smiling, Clay - scowl, Will - shrug of the shoulders, Jack - shock, Alex - shock.

Hang on...

Why's he shocked that I need a hug?

Oh boy... not the drumroll!

"What about me?" Julie asked quickly.

"An okay snothead."

Julie - cold shoulder.

The executioner went pass and put his hand on the lever.

"AHHHH! NO!"

He pulled it.

And I fell.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

. 9 pm .

I woke up. I-

Wait.

I woke up?

I'm _not_ dead?

I pulled this wet cloth off of my head and looked around. I was alone in a familliar room... it was cruddy and dirty and OH MY GOD!

I sat bolt upright.

I'm in my room! My old room!

In Connecticut!

"Holy shit!" I whispered, getting up. "Val! Val!"

I went down my little set of stairs and looked out my back door. It was just how I left it. I was so tempted to skate around the marina...

But where are the others!

"Val! Brandon! V-"

I opened my bedroom door, and I looked down to see this four-year-old boy reaching for the doorknob. He stared at me.

"Scram you little buttwadd," I said. "This is my house."

The little kid's lip began to quiver, and he ran down the hall whining.

"What the hell..."

I looked down the stairs. I heard the television. This wasn't good...

Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from down the hall.

My eyes widened.

"What, honey? What is it?"

The woman came out of the bathroom with the little boy, nad her eyes met mine.

"Ronie?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hi, Mom."

She breathed rapidly a few times, and then she clutched her heart and fainted, falling loudly to the floor.

The little kid was staring at me again.

I have a brother? Since when?

"What's your name, kid?" I asked.

He just stared at me.

"Fine, see if I care."

I went down the stairs and the living room was empty.

Barney was on the television.

Barney!

"You poor kid..." I muttered.

I changed the channel to MTV/

"There. Much better."

I went through the dining room and out on the back porch. I heard thunder and saw lightning, but no rain. And it was around 9:15 at night... weird...

So I ran to Val's house.

"Val!" I yelled, slamming the door open. "Val?"

But it was all dark.

What the hell's going on?

"Val? Brandon..."

I slumped into the sofa and sat there a while.

How could they all be back there when I'm here?

Later on I went for a walk. I was in the cemetary now...

"Wonder where they buried you, Val?" I asked.

I stumbled through it for a while. After an hourm I came across it. There were sunflowers beside it.

"Valerie Rose Painter. Always Remebered With Love," I read. "holy crap... her mom must've been drunk..."

"Drunk? Who's drunk?" I heard a voice say, turning around.

I screamed and fell back as Jack, Val, and Clay popped up from behind the tombstone laughing.

"Having standing problems, Ronie?" Val asked.

"Shut up," I said, getting up. "Enjoying your threesome?"

"Ooo, low," Clay said as they came out from behind the tombstone.

"Yeah, shove it," Val said.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Right here."

Brandon, Will, Julie (cringe), and the Alex guy came out from around this tree.

"How come we didn't die?" Julie asked.

"Somebody loves us," Val said.

"Yeah, only cuz I bribed them... " I muttered.

"But what about-"

"Wait. Shh..." Val said.

We stood there.

"Val-"

"Get down!" she whispered.

She pushed me and Julie behind a tombstone, Will, Brandon, and Jack behind another, and she, Alex, and Clay behind her own.

"Oh, come on, Val! I'm still trying to figue out how we got here and you're all in this stupid cemetary-!"

BANG

I shut up and ducked. Then I slowly peered out from around the side of the tombstone. There was a man walking.

"Blueboy..." I said quietly.

"How'd he get here?" Julie asked.

"Do you wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Really wanna?"

"Yeah."

"Sure you wanna?"

"Yes!"

"So go find out."

I pushed her out, and she fell to the ground, attracting Blueboy's attention. I smiled, satisfied with myselfm as Blueboy walked over and picked her up.

"Where are the others? where are we?" he asked half angry, half scared.

"I-"

"Oh, forget it. Show me how to get back!"

He walked off with her pulling her by the upper arm, and I sat sniggering to myself.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

The freak in the blue took Julie by the arm, and I about pounced on him. I heard ronie laugh, and when Gilette was long gone with Julie, I jumped out yelling at her.

"What the fuck's wrong with you!" I asked, semi-freaking out.

"Hey, she asked where he came from, so I tolf her to ask him," she said.

I stood glaring at her. She acts like it's no big deal!

So I picked her up by the shirt, holding her in the air.

"You wanna try to hit me?" she asked. "Cuz you will lose."

I just dropped her.

"Hey, show a little respect," Clay said, helping her up.

"Clay, get off before I beat your head in."

He jumped back away from her all nervouslike.

"So... now what?" Jack asked from behind me.

"My house," I said. "Come on."

. My House .

Mom and Dad are _not_ home...

Cool.

"To the kitchen!" Val yelled as soon as I opened the door. Alex went with her, as did Clay.

"Do they ever do anything else?" Will asked.

"Obviously not," Ronie said.

Ronie, Will, and Jack sat on the white couch, and I flew onto the armchair ready to call the police.

"Wonder what's on?" Will asked, turning on the plasma above the fireplace.

I looked up at the TV and dropped the phone.

"I hate the news..." Will moaned.

Then he changed the channel!

"Hey! Men In Black!"

I pounced on him and fought for the remote.

"Change it back, you loser!"

"Hey!"

I got it to go back to the news.

"-and witnesses say they've never seen the kidnapper before or where he's from, but he is dressed oddly and holding his hostage captive in a house on Wicklow Street."

"He better not be!" Ronie said, lunging forward.

(She lives on Wicklow Street.)

"Police have the house surrounded, but no signs of negotiation are being heard of at this time, "the woman said.

We all stared up at the television as Val, clay, and Alex came in.

"Hey, Ronie, that looks like your house," Val said.

"No shit," she said.

"So... what's going on?" Clay asked.

"Gilette's taken her to Ronie's house and won't come out," Will said.

"Well, what a situation," Jack said, leaning inot hte couch.

"So let's go!" Ronie said.

"And what do you suggest we do when we get there?" I asked.

"We storm the fort," Val said.

She drew Jack's sword, dropped it, then picked it up again.

"What say you!" she then shouted.

"AYE!" they all replied.

Except for me.

"Come on, BJ!" Val said. "You gotta come!"

"Yeah, she's your fiancé... "Ronie muttered. "And it's MY HOUSE!"

"Okay, chill," I said. "I'll go."

"Alright"! Val said.

"But I gotta go to the bathroom!" Clay moaned.

"Urgh! Hurry up!" Ronie yelled.

"I'm going!"

As Clay used the bathroom, I looked around upstairs. Mom and dad had redecorated somewhat. I saw that their bedroom door had been replace, but there were still a few chips missing from the door frame.

Wonder if that ax is out in the shed?

Then I saw my room.

The door was slightly ajar, so I wnet over and pushed it open. I saw someone standing over my nightsand with my little lamp turned on. The person turned around; it was Ronie.

"They redid your room," she said.

"Nah," I said. "I moved out, but I left a few things since I'd be moving in with Will and Clay."

I walked up to her. She was holding a picture from a few months before everthing happened.

"Hey, that's the four of us at the carnival down on the marina," I said with a smile. "We went fishing and Val almost drowned... ha!"

"Yeah," she said angrily, slamming the photo face down and storming out of the room.

I picked it up slowly and looked at it with a frown.

I had left _her_ behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed...


	10. High School

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC. 

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) wayunlucky13 - Everybody Love Blueboy! Haha... that should be a show... i'm glad I brightened your day, but what's so darn terrible? LoL. well, whatever it is, I hope things get better for you while things get worse for these poor fools! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Dude, school rules my life right now, lol. It sucks. Sorry if I did confuse you... I do that to a lot of people, so don't feel too bad. Haha... thanks for the review!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Well, I don't have my own computer. We have one and it's up in the living room, and I'm allowed one-flippin'-hour a day on it. Therefore, I get about two hours at school max if I'm lucky, lol. Anyways, Jack is shocked because she likes Alex and not him. That's why. Hehe. I know, evil me. And I like Sprite, too (though I'd prefer Dr. Pepper)! LoL. Thanks and Enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Ten

**. Ronie's PoV .**

We were running like mad to my house...

"Geez, I don't remember this shortcut being so long!" Clay panted.

"Suck it up and run!" Val said. "Tally HO!"

We turned the corner, and I moaned at the sight of the commotion around my house. Then we ran pass the barriers and up to the front door.

"Hey! Get back!" a police guy said as we beat on the door ignoring him.

"Back off!" Jack bellowed. "We're-"

The door opened, and Blueboy looked scared, so we pummelled him.

"AHH!"

"Will shut the door, and Alex, Val, Brandon, and Clay ran upstairs yelling for Julie. Jack and I had Blueboy pinned to the ground with a gun to his head.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Get off!" he choked.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled. "Where is she?"

"I'll show you, just-"

Suddenly, we heard a crash from upstairs.

"What the-?"

POW

"Ooo!"

Blueboy had just punched Jack in the gut and made a getaway to the kitchen. Jack was lying in a fetal position... you big fat sissy...

"Will, keep watch!" I said, getting up to run into the kitchen.

He nodded, and I sped off. When I went in, Blueboy had his sword drawn, but he was shaking. I smiled and contained my laughter as i picked up this thin, long knife.

"Stay back!" he warned.

I just laughed.

"You and me, Blue," I said. "Right now."

He started freaking out and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, I see," I said, starting after him. "Cat and Mouse? You got it."

**. Val's PoV .**

We ran over Gilette, and I followed BJ, Clay, and Alex upstairs screaming my rabid warcry.

"YO HOOOOO!"

BJ stopped in the middle of the hallway, andI slammed into Alex's back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They killed Ronie's mom!" Clay said. "No!"

"She's just unconcious!" BJ said. "Quick! Throw her in the bathroom!"

He and clay picked her up, and there was this little kid, too.

"Just put him in there, too!" clay said.

BJ picked up the kid and put him in the bathroom before shutting the door, then we heard people coming up the stairs in front of us.

Gilette came scrambling up, and then we saw Ronie behind him with a knife.

"AHHHH!"

I pulled Alex into Ronie's mom's room, and BJ and clay flew into Ronie's. We slammed the door and fell on the bed listening to the Gilette and Ronie scramble move back downstairs. I rolled my eyes and fell back on the bed.

"Phew boy!" I said. "This is crazy."

I waited for Alex to reply, but he just stood there avoiding my face.

"What's wrong?' I asked.

"Well, um..."

"Yeah?"

"What you said... at... at the execution..."

"Yeah," I laughed. "I meant it. I really have liked you..."

"I-I know, but... I just... don't... feel the same way."

I frowned and sat down on the bed slowly.

"But-"

"Valerie, you are a good friend to me, but... I can't."

"It's Elizabeth, huh?" I asked quietly.

"Yes and no..." he said. "I just... I miss Port Royal and-"

"I'll make you a time machine," I offered solemnly.

Alex didn't look too eager.

"Really, you don't have to, it's-"

"Well I am!" I yelled, about to cry.

He backed off.

"Well, okay..." he said. "Can... can I help?"

"No," I said stubbornly, looking away. "Just don't."

Alex walked to the other side of the room, but I didn't cry as much as I wanted to. Not in front of him, anyways. I sat quietly, wishing I were dead.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I saw Ronie with that knife, and clay and I dived into her bedroom. Clay pressed himself against the door, and I stood up and heard sniffs.

"Clay, is that you?" I asked.

"Brandon?"

I looked under ronie's computer desk, and there was Julie.

"Oh my god, are you okay?' I asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah," she replied. "I think he was more scared than I was."

"Well, it's okay; Ronie's got him going."

"Oh, I feel safe now," she said sarcastically.

"Well, let's just calm down. Here. Just watch the television and try to take you mind off everything." I said, turning on Ronie's ancient TV. "Since we're gonna be here a while, I mean."

Oh great. The news again.

"Again, police have the house surrounded, and they are making plans to enter the house now, arms ready to fire."

My eyes widened as they showed them around the front door with huge guns.

Oh shit.

This is bad...

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I chased Blueboy passed BJ, Clay, Alex, and Val, and then he started back down the stairs again.

"Aw, come on!" I said. "What's a little gut spillin' betwen friends?"

He opened the closet door next to the stairs and locked himself inside. I sneered angrily, and then I stabbed the door and left the knife there.

"Come out!" I yelled.

"Ronie-"

"You pussy!"

"Ronie!"

"What!"

"They've got the door surrounded," Will said. "We gotta go."

"Shit..." I whispered. "Where the hell's Jack!"

"He went back in the kitchen," said Will as i headed in that direction.

Before I got there, however, Brandon's voice came screaming over us all.

"Get up here! They're gonna bust the door down and shoot!" he yelled. "Come on!"

"Let's go, Ronie!" Will urged.

"But what about Jack?" I asked.

"There's no time! Come on!" Brandon said.

I stood there, but for some reason I don't know, I went in to find him. I heard Will run up the stairs.

The traitor...

As soon as I stepped onto the tile floor, the front door was knocked down, and I fell to the floor on my sotmach.

"Lass?"

I looked under the table beside me and jumped; it was only Jack.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" I whispered. "We gotta ge out of here!"

He nodded and I helped him up, and then we dashed for the basement door nad downstairs.

"Where's Gilette?"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"SHH!"

I led him behind a group of boxes as two men started coming downstairs.

"See that window?" I whispered to Jack.

He nodded.

"That's our escape," I said.

"But it's clear over there!"

"So?"

One of the men was on the other side of our boxes. I put my hand over Jack's mouth, but he was about to sneeze.

"No no no! Please don't do it!" I whispered. "I will kill you."

He looked at me, and just when I thought we were safe:

"AHHCHOOOOOO!"

**. Val's PoV .**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I looked up as Alex opened the door and BJ came rushing inside.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" BJ said, standing me up. "We need to go out Ronie's back door. It's out only chance."

"No." I said. "I don't want to."

BJ looked confused.

"Val, you don't understand! They're coming in and shooting the first thing that moves."

I nodded.

"Good. Now come on."

We ran into Ronie's bedroom; Clay, Will, and Alez were already on their way out. BJ was getting Julie out the door when I just happened to look over at the computer. The screen was dark, and Ronie's old black trench coat was on top of it some. I took it and threw it on, suddenly feeling cold in my state of depression. She'd kill me, but oh well.

"Val!"

I looked up at BJ.

"Come on," he said.

Once we reached the bottom step, he told me stuff.

"Okay, once we're out there, follow the others, I'm right behind you, and- hey. Where'd you find that old thing?"

"My gown? Port Roy-"

"No, no. the trench... Ronie only ever wore that once."

"Computer..."

BAM

We spun around, and the cops were trying to bust in Ronie's door.

"Go!" BJ urged now.

I ran out the back, and Will was there waiting as we began to run. I heard BJ slam the door and come up behind us. We got to the bushes, and suddenly, we heard gunshots.

"Where's Ronie?" Clay asked.

"And Jack?" said Will.

"Oh no..." I muttered, going pale.

I looked back at the house. And then, Ronie and Jack came out of the basement window making a B-line for the bushes!

"Ronie! Jack! You're okay!" I said happily.

"Hey, thatr's my trench!" Ronie said.

"Yeah... bit big, but it's comfy!"

"Hello! Guns! Cops! Can we GO now!" BJ asked.

"We all here?" asked Will.

"Aye," Jack said. "Shove off!"

"Where we goin'?" Julie asked.

"Just keep runinn'!" Jack said.

We were running for a long time...

"My legs hurt..." Julie whined.

"My feet hurt!" Clay said.

"My ears hurt!" Ronie said. "Shut up!"

"Hey! The high school!" BJ said.

"Looks like there's a dance or something tonight," I said.

Then I stopped. My stupid big mouth.

"A dance, huh?" Jack asked with a malicious smile.

"No, no, I don't wanna go!" I said.

"Oh, come on, Val," Clay said. "And look; it's starting to snow!'

"Snow?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," BJ said. "It is early November... normal round here."

So they talked me into sneaking in. Big deal.

. In the Gym .

We seperated.

I went in the back where it was dark.

I saw Ronie, Clay, Will, and JJack hanging out on the bleachers up front.

BJ and Julie? Don't care.

Alex?

Wait, I see him!

Who's he talking to?

She looks familiar...

An awful lot like...

"Elizabeth!" I shouted.

I went to get up, but I didn't/

They didn't even hear me.

How she got here, I don't know.

What is this?

When Pirates of the Caribbean characters take over the world?

I watched them.

Wait, no! He can't-

He did.

And my heart sank.

He... he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed...


	11. Skiing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC. 

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) wayunlucky13 - Blueboy's in the closet, LoL. and that's the last you see of him til the third story. Anyways, thanks for the review and being patient! I hope you like this chapter as you did the last!

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - I'm sorry! LoL... Val's in for a lot more, as you will soon see within these next few chapters. So, don't hate me, haha. Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - LoL... I have such colorful reviewers, haha... You guys make my day! Nice review, haha. Yes, he did kiss her. But do not fret, my dear reader! Things are going to happen soon for Val! She's going to have a lot to deal with! Thanks, read, find out, and enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

**Sorry it took so long everyone! Updates will be more frequent, promise! And Happy Belated Turkey Day! LoL...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eleven

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Hey, where's Val?" Will asked.

"Well, anywhere but here's good," I said, trying to get this nerd with the buck teeth and doofus glasses to quit drooling over me. "Let's try over there..."

I saw her immediately.

In my trench and that retarded costume.

She looked happy for a split second and called out to someone (who, I dunno), but then fell back into the wall looking upset. We walked up to her; she was crying.

"What's the trouble, lass?" Jack asked. "Someone threaten ye?"

He pulled out a gun and looked around, but Val only shook her head as she sobbed.

"Hit you?" clay asked.

She shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Will asked her.

Val sniffed, wiped her eyes, then pointed into the crowd. I saw Alex kissing some chic, but I didn't recognize her til Will yelled her name.

"Elizabeth!"

My jaw dropped as Will, Clay, and Jack went over to them. I looked back at Val feeling so bad for her.

She's always happy.

Sure it's annoying, but she's never sad.

"You asshole..." I muttered angrily, looking over at that Alex guy.

I stormed over to him as he backed away from Will and Jack, then I grabbed his shirt and brought him inches from my face.

"Look, I don't want trouble!" he said.

"Bit late for that, pal," I said.

Suddenly, Will's fist came in form the side hitting Alex in the jaw. I dropped him and let Will finish him up.

"Will! Don't!" the Elizabeth girl said. "Please!"

"Please!" Will yelled, abondoning beatin Alex to a pulp. "I loved you and... and you do this?"

"It's been five years! I missed you and even went out ot find you! But things fell apart! i'm sorry!"

Will stared at her.

"You're right," he said finally. "You are absolutely right! How stupid of me to think you'd love me after all this time!"

"Will-"

"Had to move on, am I right? Just had to!"

"It's not my fault you didn't!"

He stared at her again. Ooo, that was harsh. I suddenly felt guilty; I was witnessing a reflection of myself and Brandon.

Creepy...

"Fine," Will said. "You're right. Goodbye."

Then he just walked away. Elizabeth looked at me, so I punched her in the face just for the hell of it. She fell down next to Alex as Clay ran off to find Julie and Brandon so we could leave.

I looked back at where Val was sitting, but now she was heading out the back doors of the gym. I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye watch her go. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I said.

**. Val's PoV .**

I couldn't take it, so I ran outside.

I sat on the snow-covered stairs crying, shivering, and clutching Ronie's trench tighter around me. I heard the doors open behind me, but I didn't care.

"Val?"

It was Ronie.

"Val, I-"

Suddenly, I heard Clay cut in.

"Ronie! We got a situation."

"Yeah?"

"They found Alex and the other chic, and I can't find Will."

"Shit... uh, Val?"

I looked back at her. Hey, when did Jack get here?

"Yeah?"

"Guys are jerks, just remember that. Come on, Clay."

I turned back around and heard them go inside. I continued crying, unaware that Jack was still there. When he came down and sat beside me, I was surprised but grateful.

"I dunno what I was th-th-thinking," I said between crying and shivering. "I should've kn-known I was gonna g-ger hur-hurt."

"It's not your fault," Jack said. "Ye... didn't know."

I didn't say anything. Just sobbed and shivered.

"Ye're gonna freeze out here," Jack said.

"I don't care."

"Come on, luv..."

"No."

he backed off. Then I realized just how could I was. I scooted next to Jack, and he put his arm around me as I buried my head in his shirt. The snow fell quietly around us, and I suddenly felt peaceful.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

Julie and I were dancing when Clay came running up.

"Hey guys, we gotta go," he said.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Ronie and Will teamed up against Alex and this Elizabeth girl he was kissing. Will ran off afterwards... you seen him?

I rolled my eyes.

"No, no. We'll look, though."

"Well, I'll go get Ronie," Clay said before taking off.

"Ugh... can't we ever stop running?" Julie moaned.

"Guess not," I smiled. "Come on, let's go look for Will. You check the food table, and I'll look in the bathroom."

. 10 minutes later .

I met up with Julie, Clay, and Ronie in the lobby.

"Find him?" I asked.

"No," Ronie said angrily. "Of course he's gotta run off now..."

"Well-"

Sudddenly, Will ran passed us with about thirty girls screaming and stampeding after him.

"HELP!"

We ran after him, and he got to the library, locking himself in. We ran around to the other side and crept in, also locking the door.

"Will, you all right, man?" Clay asked.

"No!I was mobbed!"

"Look out!" Ronie said.

We ducked under the tables in the dark library as security guards came and got rid of the fangirls. They shown lights in, but left when they saw nothing.

"Are they gone?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Ronie said as we got up. "The dance should be leaving out now, so let's go."

She pushed the door, but it didn't open.

"We're locked in?" Clay squeaked.

"No! No way!" Ronie yelled.

"Looks like it," I said with a sigh. "Well, there's a pop machine in the librarian's office, and I'm thirsty."

I walked across the spacious library as Ronie glared at me.

"You're just gonna stay here?" Ronie asked angrily.

"Why not? It's a blizzard out there! We're sort of snowed in."

"Locked in," Will said, correcting me.

"Whatever."

**. Val's PoV .**

I was now covered in an inch of snow.

"J-J-J-J-Jack?"

"A-A-Aye?"

"I'm c-cold n-n-now."

"M-Me too, l-l-lassie. C-Come on."

He covered me as we went up to the door.

But it was locked.

"Oh the dance is ov-over!" I said.

"W-w-well we can't st-stay out here!" Jack said.

"H-hey! A v-v-van!"

There was this camper in the parking lot, so Jack and I ran over to it. It was unlocked, so I jumped in the driver's seat. Jack got in on the other side, and I turned on the heater.

"W-warmth..." I moaned.

Jack reached over to turn it up more, but he accidently knocked the gear shift into drive! We suddenly started rolling towards the school.

"JACK!"

"I'm sorry!"

"AHHHH-"

CRASH

**. Ronie's PoV .**

CRASH

I jumped up and ran to the edge of the balcony where I had gone to try to get some sleep.

"Holy crap1" I heard Clay yell from downstairs.

I raced downstairs to meet with Brandon, Julie, Will, nad Clay. Once the dust cleared some, we saw a camper! We approached it carefully to see if anyone was dead.

But then the driver's door opened, and we jumped back. The person fell out coughing, and then just laid there.

"My god, Val!" Brandon said, running over to her. I went with him and Clay to help, Will looked for other people, but Julie hung back.

We rolled her on her back checking for a pulse.

"Val! Val, wake up!" I ordered.

"Jack!" we suddenly heard Will shout.

I didn't care about him...

"Val, hello?"

"Clay, stop that," Brandon said."

"Fine."

"Julie, make yourself useful and hand me Brandon's Mountain Dew," I said.

Shge scowled but obeyed.

I took a quick sip, then dumped it on Val's face.

She then coughed, sputtered, and sat up.

"Eww! Yuck! _cough_ I've got Mountain Dew up my nose!"

She snorted a few times as she stood up.

"You okay?" clay asked.

"I'm fine," Val said. "Where's _cough_ Jack?"

We went around to the other side of the camper and-

"AH! Will's kissing Jack!" Val shrieked.

"It's called CPR," Will said before returning to Jack.

Withing a few more sets, we were all looking morbid until Jack started choking. He jumped up and drew his sword.

"Jack! You're-"

"Will, ye bloddy eunuch!" Jack bellowed, cutting Val off.

"I just saved your life!"

"Stay back!" Jack said, wiping his mouth. "Eww..."

"Well now what?" Julie asked. "We're snowed in, no food, a camper ran us over almost..."

"Skiing!" Val said.

"Skiing?" brandon asked. "We can't go skiing!"

"Sure we can!" Val said. "This baby may be a little damaged, but she can still get us places!"

Val patted the hood, and the grill fell off.

"Yeah, Val... sure..." I said.

"But the nearest ski resort is in Vermont!" Clay said.

"Then Vermont's where we're headin'!" Val said, heading into the camper.

"We are NOT going SKIING!" I yelled.

Everyone froze.

"And why not/" Val asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because!"

"Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud," Will said.

"I'm not!" I yelled. "You just took out a whole wall in the school library and you wanna go_ skiing_?"

"Gure! why not?" Val asked.

I gave a frustrated shriek, walked over to a table, and slammed my head down on it.

I really do hate her sometimes.

"Oh, come on, Ronie!" Clay said. "You usually get your kicks doing this sort of stuff!"

"I know I just... GRR!"

"Roinie, chill out and get in the camper," Val said. "We're gonna have a blast and you know it!"

"NO- Hey! Put me down!" I said after Jack picked me up and started carrying me over to the camper.

"Stop yer complainin' and enjoy the ride," he said, tossing me in.

"I'll drive"! Val said. "Jack! you're in the cab with me!"

"No way! We'll die!" I said.

"Oh, shut up," Val said, waving me off. "To the mountains!"

She and Jack got into the cab and started the negine. Will, Brandin, Julie, and Clay got in the camper with me and shut the door.

"I hate you people." I said.

Then I climbed on the top bunk angrily.

"Hey! Frozen pizzas!" Clay said, opening the fridge.

Oh my god...

Grr, my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed...


	12. Drive Thrus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Haha! Glad you enjoyed that part and the chapter! lol.. I hope you like this one too! Have a happy holiday, enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

x) wayunlucky13 - Oh, do not shed a tear dearest Mel! Everything shall work out, don't you worry! Maybe not right away, but it will! But we're quite to Vermont yet... Thanks and enjoy! Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!

x) Kenny - Wow! You guys have been busy! Tell Kitty I miss her and I cannot WAIT until you guys update Sonn To Be Named again! Oh, and I think I can find a part for you to pop in. I'll try! But it may not be for a few chapters yet... anyways, both you and Kitty have a great holiday! Thanks for the review and enjoy what is to come!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Yes, that was definately snippets of Val/Jack... and there shall be more! Bwaha! lol... They seem so great together, huh? Well, if you liked that, things get much better here on in. Stick around! Insane is my specialty and it's at half-price! LoL... Thanks so much and have a great Christmas and New Year! Enjoy the chapter!

Thanks everyone!

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, PEEPS!My gift to you all, LoL...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twelve

**. Brandon's PoV .**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Pizzas are done!" Clay said, opening the microwave.

He brought them over to the table where Julie nadI sat. Will came over and got in the booth right before Clay sat down.

"Sure you don't want any, Ronie?" I asked.

I looked up at the bunk she was in. No reply.

"Hmm... guees not," Clay said.

Halfway through eating, Val slammed on the breaks hard as possible; Ronie even fell out of the bunk and pizza slapped on her face.

Once the camper was a total wreck, we stopped.

"What the hell!" Ronie bellowed.

She started over to the door, nad we followed. Outside, it was still snowing. Val nad Jack got out and ran to the front of the camper.

Oh crap.

"How many more people you gonna run over!" Will asked.

"Hey, that was the cab driver, not us!" Val said.

Suddenly, Clay's eyes got big, and he started jumping up and down pointing at the woman we hit.

"It's Ghetto Mama!" he finallygotout, falling to his knees beside her. "Speak to me, baby!"

"Let her alone!" Jack said. "And her name's not 'Ghetto Mama,' it's Anamaria."

"How many more of these morons are gonna show up?" Julie asked.

"One less if you leave," Ronie said.

Julie about pounced on her, but I pushed them apart.

"Grow up!" I said. "Just get her inside."

We carried Anamariainto the camper, and Vla nad Jack got back in the cab. We started moving again,and the woman woke up.

Ronie was hiding in her bunk again...

Psh...

"Bloody hell..."Ana said, sitting up off the lower bunk.

Then shesaw Clay and sighed.

"I'm not going to ask..." she said.

"You okay, chickie babe?" Clay asked, petting her hand again.

She punched him in the gut.

"Lay down, boy..." Ana sneered.

And he fell of the edge of the bed.

And all the king's horses and all the king's men could never put Clay back together again.

Haha...

"Hey guys..." Ronie said slowly, peering down from her bunk.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Let's play a game..."

Clay hid in the booth when Ronie dropped down among us.

"I don't like your games, Ronie," he said. "They scare me. Count me out."

"Oh, chill out," Ronie said. "It's just a little game called Die In A Bottle."

"I don't want to die in a bottle!" Clay screamed.

"No!" Ronie yelled.

She rolled her eyes and help up a small glass bottle with a game die in it and shook it. Clay gave a sigh of relief, and we sat in a circle on the floor.

"How do you play?" Julie asked.

"Spin the bottle and do what the die tells you to do to that person," she said. "One is saying 'I love you;' two is a hug; three is a kiss on the cheek; four on the lips; five is a french kiss; and six would be making out."

We all stared at her.

"Uh... I'll... pass-"

"No," Ronie said before Julie could stand up. "Perfect setup of three girls and three guys. You aren't going anywhere."

"But I'm engaged! Not fair!"

"So who's first?" she asked, ignoring Julie.

"Uh... show us..." I said.

"Okay, I will."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I spun the bottle.

This better work...

Crap.

It stopped on Clay.

Number three.

I leaned across the cirlce and kissed him on the cheek. Then I sat back and said, "There, see? Easy. Goes to the person on your left... Will! Your turn."

He spun hesitantly.

"Ooo... number one on Ana." I said. "How boring."

Will rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Anamaria," he said.

She just stared at him as Clay spun.

The die clanked around til it stopped on Julie.

Three.

He kissed her on the cheek, but she wiped it off.

"Ana, your turn, mama," Clay said, really hopefully.

And whatta you know?

Number four on Clay.

He squealed excitedly and puckered up his lips towards Ana. She looked totally disgusted. Ha! I love this game.

When she went to kiss him, Clay pulled her in closer, but she slapped him, and the bottle moved onto Julie.

It stoppedon Brandon.

Five.

Shit!

They kissed, and my blood boiled.

I tried not to make it obvious, though.

Ooo, I hate her!

Finally they stopped.

Thank - God.

"Okay, my turn," Brandon said as I cringed.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I spun the bottle feeling really tense right about now.

You would be, too, sitting between your fiancee and ex-girlfriend.

The bottled slowed and the die stopped.

My mouth hung open slightly.

Ronie. Five.

I looked from Ronie to Julie trying to say something, but no words came out. Then I lloked back at Ronie.

The world is so against me.

"Kiss her already!" clay shouted.

"Okay! Sheesh..."

Did Clay just say that? I thought he liked Ronie?

I shook my head and turned towards Ronie. My heart was skipping beats as we inched closer together and our lips met.

Oh my god. I had missed this so much. I didn't want to move; I... I didn't want this to end.

Shit! No! It has to! I moved on! Julie! I'm engaged! I... I...

I kissed back.

No! Ah!

I pulled away abruptly avoiding Ronie's eyes completely. And Julies's. Now what do I do? Oh geez... everyone was quiet. I was mortified.

Brandon, you idiot.

I stared at the bottle as Ronie's hand spun it lightly.

No! what if it lands on me?

Phew... it didn't. She gets to make out with Will instead.

Ho! One sec!

She's making out with Will when I'm on the other side of her having a moment? About her?

The world is _so _against me right now.

Still, what a kiss that was...

Grr, STOP IT! Now I only want more! Bad! Real bad!

Will, you lucky bastard.

**. Val's PoV .**

"We're rascal, scoundrals, villians, and knaves..."

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" Jack responded.

"We're devils and black sheep..."

"Really bad eggs!"

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" we chorused.

I laughed; we turned onto the interstate, and Jack looked at the map again.

"How much longe til we get there?" he asked.

"Well, it's about eleven now... I'd say five or six hours. You hungry?"

"Starvin'" Jack said.

"Mmm'k. Next exit, we'll pick up some fried and a Big Mac," I said. "Minus the onions, of course."

"Sounds interesting."

"It's just a burger," I laughed. "We shouldn't be too faraway from the next exit. Maybe four miles."

- At McDonald's Drive Thru -

"Two Big Macs, no onions; two medium fries, and two root beers," I said.

"And rum!"

"Jack, McDonald's does not have rum! I've told you this!"

He grumbled, crossed his arms, and fell back into the seat as I pulled up to the window. I paid and started handing the food to Jack. He took it after fumbling with the map.

"Ask for... gah! Directions!" he shouted after almost ripping the map.

"Chill out!" I said. "Okay..."

I turned back to the drive-up window guy.

"Hey, can we have..." I stopped when I saw he had a gun pointed at me with a dangerous glare.

Jack and I froze with our eyes on it.

"Err... um... c-could you p-put that down, please?" I asked uneasily.

He clicked the gun once, and I jumped, scooting towards Jack a bit.

"Eh heh... I only wanted directions!" I wailed.

"Move over," the dude said.

"Uh... what?"

"Move over!"

"Ok! Ok!"

He climbed into the cab through the window and pointed the gun at my head. I was squished between him and the steering wheel.

"Get out!" he shouted at Jack. "Out! Now!"

Jack held out his hands and got out of the cab! Ah! Jack! Save me! Oh no! He gone! He... he left me here.

But... w-why?

How could he abandon me like-

"Alright, Pinky," he said, pressing the gun closer to my head.

"I-I'd appreciate Glinda, sir," I said. "It's a Glinda gown."

He pressed it harder as I let a few tears out.

"Take me to New York City," he ordered.

"But I dunno how to get there! I'm only going to Vermont!"

"Take me to New York City!"

I noddedm let a few more teas roll down my cheek, and gassed it.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I was up in my bunk wide-eyed.

Oh god, what a kiss...

But he's still a jerk.

Oh well.

He's my jerk.

Or, _was_ my jerk...

Suddenly, the door flew open and Jack came in. I sat up and swung my legs over the bunk.

"I was wandering when you'd come back here," I said. "I see we're at McDonald's. Where's my Chicken Nuggets?"

"Shh!"

"Don't shoosh me!" I said.

"No! Ye don't understand!" Jacvk whispered as we slowly gathered around him. "Someone's up there with a gun to yer friend's head."

The van suddenly sped forward, almost knocking us to the floor.

"Jack, what wrong with you!" I sked. "Why didn't you just blast him in the face with your gun and get it over with!"

"He had a gun to her head," he said.

"Oh, like you've never been in that situation before..." I said sarcastically.

"Knock it off, you two," Brandon said. "Now shut up and figure something out to save Val."

"Plans, genius?" I asked.

He stood there a minute looking around.

"Jack, is there a way we can get to the cab from here?" Brandon asked him.

"There's a hatch in the roof," Clay said.

"A hatch?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Clay said. "Me, Ana, and Jack'll go through it. Then you, BJ, Will, Ronie open up the door and throw something out."

I moved behind Julie but everyone threw me looks. I sighed.

"You guys are no fun..." I muttered.

"Anyhooo, he'll get out to investigate, and we'll drive off!" clay said. "Now who's with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	13. Cards

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - He didn't rob the McDonald's, lol. He was just a crazy guy who didn't like his job and decided to hijack a drive-thru customer to get away! Haha... Thanks for the review!

x) wayunlucky13 - Wow! I'm so happy you left a big reviw! I actually got to sit and read something, LoL. Thank you! Hope you like the chapter

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Sorry about the typos, haha. I am wholly responsible for those. Thanks! enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

**GO STEELERS! SUPER BOWL XL! 2.06.06**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Thirteen

**. Val's PoV .**

Ten minutes is an eternity when some nineteen-year-old disturbed psychonut McDonald's drive thru teenager has a gun to your head.

I didn't ask whether it was loaded or not; I just drove.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behind me.

"Keep going," he said.

So I did.

Then I heard another crash.

And a third.

And a-

"What is that?" the dude asked. "Stop this damn thing."

I slowed down and pulled off the road. He looked out the window but then he turned back to me, putting even more pressure on the gun at my head.

"Who's back there, huh?" he asked.

"I-"

"Who's back there!"

I still stuttered and cried.

"You're gonna get shot, little girl," he said. "You or whoever's back there, so get out! Come on!"

He pulled me out on the road, gun still at my head. I looked up on the roof of the camper. I could've swore I saw someone-

"All right, come out!" he yelled to the camper door at the other end of us. "Come out, or Pinky gets shot!"

To my surprise, Will, Ronie, BJ, and Julie came out slowly in a line.

Something was up. Where's Clay and the others?

OoOoOh! So_ that's_ who I saw on the roof!

"You lied to me, Pinky," the dude said suddenly. "You lied! There are people back there! Well now, someone's gonna pay."

He clicked the gun and I jumped.

"All right!" he shouted. "Whoever's brave enough to step forward can have her."

Ronie stepped up.

"Let her go," she said.

"Don't think so!" the dude said.

Then he pointed the gun at Ronie.

BANG

I screamed; but when I looked up, she was standing! alive! Hey... what's that in her hand? She lowered what looked like a skateboard from her-

A skateboard?

Yes! I'm gonna live!

"You may not think so," Ronie said to the dude, "but I do. Me adn this skateboard are more deadlky than you and that gun."

A-men.

"Try me," he said.

Ronie just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Then, out of nowhere: "Kowabunga!"

Clay, Ana, and Jack jumped off the cmaper roof and pummelled us! Yay! I knew someone was up there!

Wait... Jack?

I scrambled away as they beat him to a pulp. Then Iwalked up to him as he cowered on the road.

"Butthead," I said.

Then I kicked him in the wee-wee.

Yes, I said 'wee-wee.'

I was watching cartoons the other day. shut up!

After I did that, I got back in the driver's seat and shut the door.

"Val-"

"Come on!" I said, cutting ronie off. "Vermont's only a few more hours away!"

"But-"

"Hurry up, get in!" I said. "Jack! Up front! S'ko! I wanna ski!"

. 3 hours later .

Jack and I sat in silence. He looked around, I looked around. I knew what he was thinking, but I tried to cover up my fear of the incident.

"Um, luv?" he said finally.

"Jack, I'm fine," I said as if it were reflex. "It's just another twisted thing that's happened in my life, like all of us meeting you. A-a-and Will. Him, too."

"Luv-"

"I mean, I'm okay... It's all just something to look back on and laugh at now... right?"

"Lass-"

"I almost got my head blown off, but thanks to you guys I'm alive, especially you."

"Darlin'-"

"And I know you probably still don't like me, Jack, but Iafter Alex kissed Liz, I still don't know what to do, and I'm not entirely sure, but I think I still-"

"LASS!"

"What!" I yelled. "I'm spillin' my guts to you and you-!"

"_You_ missed the exit about a mile back," he said.

"Crap!

**. Ronie's PoV .**

One by one they all crashed and burned.

I was still awake up in my bunk, however, staring at the wall as I laid on my stomach.

I can't stop thinking about him now. He kissed me back.

What have I-

"Ronie?"

"Ah!"

I jumped, and Clay's head popped up from beside me.

"Geez, Clay," I siad. "What do you want?"

"Will you play Speed with me?" he asked quietly. "Ghetto Mama's asleep and Solitare was gettin' old."

I sighed.

"Sure, whatever. Get up here."

. 2 games later .

"Uh, Clay?"

"Yeah, Ronie?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said.

"Do you really like Ana?" I asked.

"Well I did," Clay said. "But then I thought about what Mom would say and how the whole time thing is. Not lookin' too hot."

"Oh, well... when's... Brandon and Julie's wedding?"

"Well let's see..." he said, screwing up his face. "The day after I got back from England, so... today, tomorrow, and then wedding day."

I dropped some of my cards.

"We're three days away from the wedding and we're going on a ski trip?" I asked.

"Chill out, Ronie," he said. "It's probably just a thing to ease those premarital nerves."

"What the hell would you know about premarital nerves!" I yelled, staring at him in disbeleife.

He just looked at me.

"Ronie, what's up?" Clay asked slowly. "Is this about BJ?"

I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"God, don't even, Clay," I said. "This is not about Brandon."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure! Drop it! We moved on, remember? I'm just here for the ride..."

Clay put his cards down and looked at me.

"I never really moved on," he said. "I've always sort of liked you, ronie. I was just being lame about it, I guess."

I smiled a bit.

"You're so retarded, Clay," I laughed.

"Heh... thanks," he said. "That's what most people say."

"That's why I haven't killed you yet," I said, leaning towards him.

"Cool," he laughed.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"For what?"

Then I kissed him. Yes, I know. But I'm single. I can't mope over some guy I can't have (yet) while there are so many easily manipulated young fools out there such as Clay who happen to be really good kissers asI have mentioned before.

I took his shirt off. Damn! Someone's been working out.

"Ronie, stop," Clay said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked. "Thought you liked me?"

"Oh, sut the act, Ronie!" he yelled. "You're only doing this to forget how you feel about BJ! Well you'll never forget him because you, Miss Jealous-of-Julie, are in love with him! You know it, I know it, hell, we all know it! And it won't go away just because you kiss another guy! So wake and smell the enchiladas, Ronie; you're in love!"

I felt tears coming. Big time.

But I never - cry!

"So what?" I asked. "He moved on, why can't I?"

"Uh, hello! You're in love..."

"And he isn't?" I asked.

"Psh... BJ's blind if he can't see you," Clay said. "I myself think his eyes are wide open, but he's hidin' behind mirrored sunglasses."

"Huh?"

"Uh, what I meant was he's looking at you, but you can't see him doing it."

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"I don't," Clay said. "But, isn't it obvious? The guy is really bad at the spy stuff. That's why in elementary he was always a cop instead of a spy at reccess. He sucks at hinding things."

I gave a laugh.

"Maybe I'm the blind one then, huh?" I asked.

"Nah... You got so much more than Julie does with BJ. She's cool and all, but you and B are just too tight."

"Clay, shut up," I said. "I can't stop their wedding."

"Not without help you can't," he said with a smile.

I stared at him.

"You wanna sabotage the wedding?"

"No," Clay said. "But if he doesn't come around before then, why the hell not?"

I smiled.

"You are nuts..." I said. "Crazy even..."

"Learned from the best," he said, punching me in the arm lightly. "But before you start chaing after BJ again, can I have one more kiss?"

"Anything for my partner-in-crime," I said. "How about one more night instead?"

"Won't tell Ghetto Mama, will you?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said. "Secret's safe with me."

**. Val's PoV .**

"All I want for Christmas is a good night's sleep..."

BEEP

My head shot up off of the steering wheel as I stared ahead.

So... tired...

BEEP

I shot up again.

I looked over at Jack. he was sleeping.

Lucky...

BEEP

Eurgh! I need to stay awake!

I turned on the radio.

Ooo! Good song!

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to gly... I'll do what it takes til I touch the-"

BEEP

I let out a frustrated shriek.

"Stay awake, Val!" I told myself. "It's not much farther!"

Then I saw the sign for the resort. Two more miles! Yay!

. Resort Parking Lot .

I staggered into the camper to wake everone up.

"Guys, we're-"

THUD

"Ow..."

Stupid counter top...

"We're here," I announced weakly. "Get up..."

I scooted across the floor until I ran into Ronie's black shirt.

Ronie's black shirt?

_And_ pants?

Clay's blue shirt?

My eyes got big. I made the mistake of looking up in the top bunk next. Ronie was in her red tanktop and black underwear, and Clay was shirtless! Ah!

I cleared my throat loudly, and they woke up.

"Having fun?" I asked.

They looked around a minute boefre answering.

"Chill out, Val," Caly said. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah," Ronie said. "We were just messin' around."

"What!" I shrieked.

"Not in that way," Clay clarified. "We don't even like each other. Besides, she kissed me first."

"It started as cards, but I got bored and decided to have a bit of fun," Ronie said. "We were just entertaining each other."

"Still in denial about BJ, huh?" I asked.

"Screw you, Val," she said as she jumped off the bed to pick up her clothes angrily.

"Well apparently! I said in a sarcastic tone loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	14. Stupidity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Oh, the sabbotaging of the wedding shall be very fun... very fun...LoL. Don't freak out on me! And I'm sorry I led you on like that, but I thought it'd be funny. More clarification to come! Thanks and enjoy! Woot! LoL...

x) Kenny - I noticed the pattern, too, LoL. My bad. Promise not to do it again, but we really didn't sabbotage it in JAOPS 3 so much... that was prayer, LoL. This is _planned - attack_! Haha... You'll see in about... two/ three more chapters what goes on. Thanks for reviewing for me! Enjoy this new chapter!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Whoa, you pose a great question as Kenny has, LoL. I don't know! In this story, it's more actually planned out than it was in JAOPS 3. In our story, we were just hoping for something to go wrong, but here it's more of a bomb, haha. I know it seems like two sabbotages, and it might be, but there's a bit of distinguished difference, LoL. And yes, never underestimate Ronie with a skateboard! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Fourteen

**. Ronie's PoV .**

We got some rooms in the lodge; like three. Me, Val, and Ana; Brandon and Julie; and Clay, Jack, and Will. We had time before the lifts opened, so Val some breakfast sent up. Ana left to go somewhere unimportant to me.

Then Val pestered me til I spilled about me and Clay.

"After he read me like a book and I came clean," I said from the front end of the bed where I was eatingm, "he asked for another kiss."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Vall said, mouth full.

She was sitting in front of me, up by the pillows on the bed.

"Chill, Val," I said. "It got hot and heavy again for like two minutes, but that was it."

"But _why_?" Val asked stupidly.

I sighed and didn't answer.

"Let me guess..." Val said, setting aside her plate. "BJ on the brain."

"Shut up," I said quietly.

Val just smiled.

"Oh, I'm so stupid," I said. "Get out of jail and go to your old boyfriend from five years ago. Sure, Ronie, you dip. He didn't bail you out, but he still loves you..."

"Oh, cut it out," Val said. "You aren't dumb. I've already filled that position."

"Val-"

"Ronie, shut up," she said. "BJ'll come around."

"I've already told you I don't care!" I said.

"Sure you do."

"I do not."

"Then what about the whole 'coming clean' thing with Clay?" Val asked.

I looked at her angrily and got up.

"Ah ha!" she yelled. "Denial!"

"Will you people QUIT with the denial thing!" I screamed.

"Denial! Denial! De-"

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed.

"Can I say one thing?" she asked.

"NO!"

"Did you find that skateboard in the camper? Cuz that was sweet-"

SLAM

I left the room and went down to the main lobby.

I am going to kill her...

Oh my gosh! They have chinos!

**. Brandon's PoV .**

. 3 hours later .

I was riding the lift with Jack and Clay. We were going snowboarding cuz skiing's boring.

Plus, I don't know how to.

"You ready for this, Jack?" Clay asked him as we reached the top.

"Aye," Jack said simply.

God does he look whack in snowboard ger.

We hobbled over to the top of the slope. Jack looked down like he was gonna be sick as this one dude beefed it.

"Are you _sure_ you're ready?" Clay asked again.

"Of course," Jack said. "I can do this easily."

"Maybe it's another hidden talent," I commented.

"Let's hope so," Jack muttered as we got ready to go.

"Kay," Clay said. "Go!"

"Ah!"

While Jack fought to keep his balance, I was shreddin' and rippin' down this mountain with all this other weird lingo.

I did a few moves off the drifts, and this person next to me was copying me. After a couple more just to test this person out, I got evil.

"Okay, pal," I said to myself. "Let's see if you can handle this."

I did a triple spin, and the person followed. A flip, a 260, a double spin...

Damn, this person's good.

Then I did my own move.

The Devil's Dance.

I did it.

And so did the person!

Grr...

I looked at the person after he landed it.

My eyes widened.

Or _she_ landed it.

"Ronie?" I whispered as I stared in disbelief.

She raised her eyebrows with her challenging smile and kept going.

My jaw dropped, and I still stared.

Oh my god!

How could I not see that it was her?

I looked forward again.

Crap. Tree.

Didn't see that, either.

CRUNCH

**. Ronie's PoV .**

The look on his face was priceless!I laughed all the way down to the bottom where I waited for him. Clay and Jack came rolling down the rest of the slope in a screaming jumble. They stopped at my feet moaning. Will suddenly came out of nowhere, too.

"Did you guys see Brandon?" I asked, looking for him.

"No," Clay said, getting up. "Wait... when did you get here?"

I ignored him and kept looking.

"Come on," I said. "We're riding the lift back up."

"What!" Will yelled. "I don't trust that thing. Forget you."

. On the lift .

"I hate you, Ronie," Will said. "How come Jack got to go back to the lodge, huh? Why not me? I wanted some cocoa! I'm freezing!"

"Because you are usually less of a baby, but I might be changing my mind," I said dangerously. "Shut up."

Clay was with us, too, but he was all quiet.

"Do you see him yet, Clay?" I asked,

"No, but there's a bunch of people around that tree right there."

Will and I looked down, and there were four ski patrol dudes there.

"Ooo, someone hit a tree," Will said.

"That's gotta suck," Clay said. "Glad it's not me!"

Suddenly, the lift made this really weird sound and stopped dead. We were rocking slowly back and forth, and I glared sideways at Clay.

"Yeah, glad it's not us!" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Clay mumbled.

"So now we're stuck in a ski lift!" I yelled. "Fabulous!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, just-"

"It's BJ!" Will shouted.

Clay and I shut up as Will pointed down to the tree. It was Brandon! They were putting him on a stretcher.

"Oops," I said. "My bad."

"Wait, that was you flying down the hill?" Will asked. "With BJ?"

"Yeah... matching Brandon's moves better than he did 'em," I added.

"Sweet..."

"Hey! Let's yell for help, too!" Clay suggested.

"Hey! Let's push you out the lift!" I said.

"Psh... whatever," Clay said.

"So now what?" Will asked.

"I guess we sit here and freeze our asses off til help comes," I said.

"Well that idea blows!" Clay yelled.

"We could always stick to the original idea and puch you out," I said.

"No thanks. My ass is overdue for a freezing anyways."

**. Val's PoV .**

. 8 PM .

Julie and I had just retired after skiing all day. The others went boarding, but I went skiing. Ha!

I got changed into my nightgown right beofre Jack opened the door.

"Hey, Jack, you seen Ronie and them?" I asked. "They aren't back yet."

"Well, Edwards hit a tree and is in the infirmary for the night," he said.

"What? That sucks!" I said. "So, have fun today?"

"Not my idea of fun, but it was interesting."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence between us as I brushed my hair. God, I hate awkward silences!

Suddenly, I saw Jack walk up behind me via mirror.

He started stroking my hair gently til I turned to him.

"Jack, last night at the dance... when you all ganged up on Alex like that-"

"He didn't treat ye right, luv," Jack said. "He's a shamed sailor."

I felt tears. I really like Alex, but he was so rude. I looked back up at Jack and blinked a few times. He was right. So I threw my arms around him and cried. He hugged me back akwardly and rocked me slowly.

"It hurts so bad," I cried."Now I... now I know what ronie goes through. In a way. I'm so dumb."

"Calm down, lass," he said. "Calm down."

"But I am..."

He tilted my chin up, and I looked at him.

"I don't wanna get hurt again," I sobbed.

Then he came inched from my face with the most serious look on his face I've even seen.

"I won't let ye," he said quietly. "I'll make sure of it."

I took a deep breath and dried my eye.

"--I'm so glad it was you in that box instead of Alex that night," I whispered as I sniffed a few times.

"Me, toom" Jack said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Have what any other way?" I asked.

"You right herewith me," he said.

I was so happy. I dried my eyes and smiled.

"Jack-"

He cut me off with a kiss. I wasn't really prepared for that, but I kissed back. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and the other met the back of my head. I brought my arms up around his neck, and the kisses only deepened from there.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I opened my eyes and squinted a bit.

Ow...

My body...

Pain...

"Uh, Brandon Edwards?" I heard some guy say.

"Yeah" I moaned.

"You've sustained a slight concussion, but you should be okay. As for right now, we've brought you back to the lodge, and there is a Julie Klydehare here to see you."

"Julie?"

I looked to my right, and she was sitting beside me.

"Hey," she said. "Val and I were coming back from skiing, but she went back up to the room. I saw them bring you in, and now I'm here."

"Wow... uh, what time is it?" I asked.

"About ten," the doctor said. "You've been out about three hours now."

I went to sit up, and my entire back suddenly cracked.

"Sheeze! You sure I only got a concussion?" I asked.

"You could've broken your neck," Julie said. "I suppose now we'll have to postpone the wedding -"

"No!" I siad.

"Brandon-"

"No, we aren't gonna postpone it."

"But the wedding's the day after tomorrow," Julie said. "Will you even be well enough?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "We'll leave tomorrow and head back."

"I'd feel better if we waited another week or two..."

"Julie, I just got a little bruise on my brain. At most, I won't be able to drive home tomorrow, okay?" I said. "We're still gonna have the wedding."

She stopped after that, and I layed back into the bed.

The wedding has to go on. If it doesn't who knows what Ronie's gonna do to me. I couls end up in worse condition than this! Oh my god, I hate mind games. They hurt really bad. Ow...

**. Ronie's PoV .**

. 1 AM .

"W-ew are s-s-so gonna d-die from hypo-hypothermia," I shivered.

"C-can't we f-fall out and try our l-luck?" Clay asked.

"Not l-l-likely," Will muttered. "My b-butt's frozen and so is th-the lock on this st-stupid thing."

"H-huddle together," I said. "We'll st-stay warmer."

Clay and Will tried their best ti scooch next to me, and I felt a bit warmer.

"Th-there, see?" I said.

"I'm tired," Clay said.

"D-don't fall asleep," Will warned. "Y-you won't w-wake up."

"But I c-cant feel any of-of my body," Clay moaned.

"Join th-the club," I said.

"C-can we check the l-lock again?"

I pushed Clay away from me, and he started shrieking. Will and I looked over at him; his tongue was stuck to the side bar, Clay still shrieked.

So we laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	15. The Big Man Upstairs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Jack and Val? Oh, you just read on down a little and you 'll see... This is a surprising chapter, LoL. And I know you'll only be to happy to read it! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you love this chapter!

x) Kenny - Hey, you'd laugh if it was Kitty, LoL. Fro your answer to when you come in, check out Invisible Scars for that; chapter four is up now! I hope my options are okay, LoL. If not, hold me a foam dartpoint and threaten to steal the elevator in my closet... or we can think of something together. The foam darts don't have to be part of it! LoL. Thanks for the dotz and the review! Hopefully your tunr next! Enjoy!

x) wayunlucky13 - Anamaria? Um... you'll see, LoL. As for the wedding thing, you'll see about that, too! And Ronie wnent to jail for trying to murder Jack, haha. I know, sometimes I forget and I'm the author! Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Actually, it's my junior year, but I still have stinky fianls, LoL. So glad you enjoyed, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update again! We've been wrapping up school... I'm free next Friday! Thanks for you patience and your review! Huzzah!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Fifteen

**. Ronie's PoV (still).**

. 9 AM .

The lift was fixed a few hours ago...

Will and clay went to the lodge, but like an idiot I had to have one more run before we left that morning because I don't get to board much anymore.

Right before I went, I saw Val coming towards me on skis.

"Val, this is the snowboard slope, not skiing," I said to her.

"I know," she said quietly. "Where were you last night?"

"Freezing my ass off in the broken lift with your cousin and the blacksmith," I said grumpily.

"Oh, well then you weren't with Brandon in the infirmary?" Val asked.

"No," I said. "And you were?"

"No, but Julie was..."

"Is that all you've come to do?" I asked. "Get on me about Brandon again?"

"Actually, no," she said. "I've got to tell you something because you're my best friend, and I know you're gonna kill me, but I figure I stand a better chance of getting away from you by making my getaway by skiing down a mountain even though I know you'll eventually catch me at the bottom, but you have the right to know!"

I stared at her.

"And what would that be?" I asked, totally confused.

"Well, Jack came to see me last night," she said.

I glared at her with huge eyes.

"And...?"

"We stared kissing..." Val said timidly.

"And?"

"Making out..."

"Which led to...?"

"Wandering hands..."

"Then what!" I yelled.

"It," she said simply.

I dunno how big my eyes were, but my mouth was open, too.

"Val, you didn't," I siad.

She swallowed hard and nodded, wanting to cry.

"You slept with Jack?" I whispered hysterically.

She turned to go down the slope, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Did you!" I asked.

"Ronie, please don't hurt me!" she sobbed.

I looked down at the snow in total shock. She slept with Jack? Him! Of all people! Oh shit...

"Val, thanks for telling me," I said.

She nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I began, "I have a pirate to murder."

I started down to the lodge, and the whole way there, Val was begging and pleading for me to leave him alone.

Ha! No way.

No man whore of a pirate sleeps with my best friend, possibly gets her pregnant, and lives to tell about it.

I stormed into the cafe at the lodge with Val still behaind me, and there I found little Mr. Deadman with Will, Clay, Brandon, and Julie at a table together. I picked Jack up byt the shirt and brought him inches from me.

"You - are - dead!" I screamed in his face.

"Ronie, stop!" Val said. "What if I'm okay!"

"He's still gonna die!" I said.

"Well at least liet hom live long enough to find out!"

"Val, you know I won't wait that long," I said.

"Well let's go to the infirmary then!" Val said. "We'll find out there."

"Find out what?" Clay asked as they all gave us screwed up looks.

"Nothing really," I said. "It doesn't matter either way. I'm just gonna go and I'm gonna kill Jack when we find out."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

. 30 minutes later .

Ronie went in with Val when she went to get the pregnancy test done.

The rest of us were just waiting.

It didn't take us long to figure out what happened after that little scene in the cafe. I was definately in shock, for sure. Whoa.

Jack was next to me looking solomnly at the floor. Damn, I felt sort of sorry for him. Ronie never threatened my life like that before.

Speak of the devil...

Ronie came out of the room sneering with a smile that made me uncomfortable.

"Oh, Jack, you lucky thing, you," she said.

"Lucky for what?" Jack asked nervously.

"You shot a blank," Ronie said.

Jack collasped from his tension with a smile, totally relieved.

"Oh, great!" he said.

"Yeah," Ronie said as she nodded. "Too bad I'm not gonna do the same."

At that, she whipped out a gun and pointed it at Jack's face. The rest of us jumped away as Jack put his hands up and slowly rose out of his seat. He looked from the gun to Ronie the same way he did the floor.

"I'm gonna blow your face off," Ronie said.

"Ronie, don't!" Val yelled as she came out. "What are you doing!"

"Where did you get the gun?" Clay asked.

We ignored him.

"Ronie, stop," Val begged.

"Don't worry, luv," Jack said quietly. "She won't hut me."

Ronie glared at him.

"Not the best thing to say to her, Jack," Clay said.

"Oh, won't I?" Ronie asked Jack. "Try again, Jack, because this is one situation you won't get out of alive."

She clicked the gun, and I just couldn't bear it. I leapt forward to push Ronie down, and then I found out that everyone hod done the same.

"Get off me!" Ronie screamed. "Let me go!"

**. Val's PoV .**

. 10 PM .

I drove six hours, and now Will's driving. I got in the camper with everyone else and sat quietly. Clay was up with Will, and we locked Ronie up in the baggage storage place on the side of the camper.

We accidently left Ana in Vermont, too.

Oops.

I was poking at a scrambled egg I made when BJ came and sat across from me.

"Val, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Fine."

"Did he hurt you, Val?"

"No."

Silence...

"BJ, the wedding's tomorrow, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's tomrrow," he said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you should get some sleep?" I suggested. "You look like you need it."

"I guess," BJ said. "Well, night, Val."

"Night, BJ."

I abandoned my egg and climbed into the bottom bunk where Jack was sleeping. His eyes popped open suddenly, and I jumped.

"Geez, Jack... scare me like that..."

"Sorry," he said. "And I'm sorry for scarin; ye like that this morning."

I smiled a bit.

"Jack, it's just not right," I said.

"But I said I was-"

"Not you! This whole... wedding... tomorrow," I whispered so only Jack could here me. "BJ and Julie? It just isn't right. Their names don't even sound good together."

"Things'll pan out, darling," Jack said. "Ye and I know that both."

I nodded and snuggled closer to him.

It just didn't make sense...

**. Ronie's PoV .**

. Midnight .

Oh, I will kill them!

THUD

Insignificant cowards!

THUD

Why won't this thing open!

THUD

Oh, grr!

I stopped and sat back. The camper stopped, too. Probably just a reststop.

"Wedding's tomorrow, Ronie," I said aloud to myself. "And you know they're gonna leave you in here. Guess the next time you see Brandon he'll have that pish-posh-excuse for a wife on his arm..."

Suddenly, the side of the camper was lifted up.

"Not necessarily."

Caly was standing infront of me with Will behind him. He offered his hand, and I took it with a smile as I climbed out.

"Come on," Clay said. "We've got work to do."

"Clay, where are we?" I asked.

"We're back in Florida," Clay said. "At the church."

"What about the others?"

"Sleeping," Will said as we crept up to the large doors.

"Clay, did you tell Will?" I asked dangerously.

"Yeah, he's in the know," Clay said. "He feels the same way and it doesn't look like BJ's coming around, so..."

Clay flung open the huge wooden doors revealing the beautifully decorated sanctuary.

I smiled, grabbing a piece of garland about to rip it down.

"Don't," Clay said.

"But you said about sabbotaging the wedding if Brandon didn't come to!" I argued.

"Ronie, you and I obviously have two different understandings of the word 'sabbotage,'" Clay said, walking up the aisle.

"Huh?"

"There are other ways to sabbotage a weding other than mass destruction," Will said.

"Since when are you two experts on the subject?" I asked.

"Since aunt clara's second marriage three years ago," Clay said.

"But she lived alone," I said.

"Naw... she was married, divorced, married again, and just filed for divorce again last month," he said. "But oh well."

"How exactly did you ruin that wedding?" I asked.

"Not the same way I am this one!" Clay said proudly, standing in the pulpir with a dignant finger in the air. "Come on, I've got it all worked out."

**. Val's PoV .**

. 1:30 AM .

Man, my stomach hurts.

Eh... hunger pangs!

I got up from Jack's side and stumbled over to the fridge.

PB and J all the way!

And some grape juice.

I took the first bite of my sandwich when I realized something.

We aren't moving.

I crept outside and came face to face with this huge church.

I went inside the creey doors since they were opened. I saw all these decorations and sighed.

Why did I have to louse up everything with the time machines?

If I hadn't, this would've been Ronie and BJ's wedding ages ago.

THUD

I jumped and spun around.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Hello..."

Something dark flashed by the altar, and I jumped again.

"Jesus, is that you?" I asked, wide-eyed. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry! I know I screwed up and I'm-!"

Suddenly, this bright light shown down on the altar. I was definately freaking out. I dropped my pb and j as I stared.

"Whoa... err, did you hear me?" I asked stupidly.

The light got brighter, and I fell back into my sandwich on the floor.

"Eww!"

Then all the light went away except for one ray shining on the open Bible. I shrugged my shoudlers and took it upon myself to go up there. I stood behind the altar and read aloud the highlighted passage.

"Only time can cure time's worst wounds," I said.

I screwed up my face and looked up as the entire altar lit up again.

"Are you sure that's a Bible passage?" I asked skeptically.

Then all the lights went out and I screamed.

"No! Wait!I'm sorry! Come-!"

Lights are back. Phew...

"Only time can cure time's worst wounds?" I asked, propingm y chin up in my hands in thought. Then I muttered it over and over til it drove me nuts.

"What does it mean!" I asked. "What! You want me to build _another_ time machine and then go so far back that none of this eve happened?"

Then the lights shown just on me. My eyes got wide.

"What? That's it?" I asked with a smile.

The light got brighter, but my smiled faded.

"But... what about Jack?" I asked sadly. "I'll never see him again."

The light didn't change. I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "But I'm trusting you."

Then I left the altar and walked back the aisle out of the church. Great. Now it's go back or get struck by lightning. Lovely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know you're thinking (for those of you who read the end of JAOPS 3) that it's the exact same thing, but no - this is Val with a time machine. Anything can happen. And it will, so don't jump too far ahead, LoL. Hope you liked it!**

Please review if you laughed…


	16. SLAM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Hmmm... you may be onto something with the lights thing, and you'll find out within the first few sentences of the chapter! LoL. And yep! Val and Jack have officially done it... tsk tsk... Haha! Anyways, thank you for the review, and drop me another one after you read this chapter!

x) Kenny - I really have to double check my chapters better. My spell check just plots against me anymore, LoL (yes, that's the best excuse I can come up with). Thanks for the dotz! I hope to see your new story up soon, too, but I know how busy you are! Thanks for sending me a review, and I hope you like the chapter below!

x) wayunlucky13 - I like your definition of sabotage, LoL. And yes, Jack and Val have finally done the nasty, but where will that land them? (knowing smile) Okay, I'll stop now and let you read the next chapter... it's a doosie! LoL. Thanks for reviewing as always, and enjoy!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Everybody loves the lights! LoL. You will learn the truth of the lights in the chapter below... and yay for hot guys savign the world, LoL. Sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter! Don't hate me too much! Just enjoy my nice chapter and thank you for your review!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Sixteen

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Clay, Will, and I poked our heads around the corner as Val left the church. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Clay and Will who started congratulating each other.

"_That_ is your master plan?" I asked.

"No, that was geius!" Clay said. "It'll fix everything!"

"Fix!" I asked. "You put our lives in Val's hands and everything's fixed!"

"Chill," will said. "There is a plan B."

"Will, I don't think that you understand what you've done!" I screamed. "Val doesn't know what the hell she's doing either! How did I get landed with you retards!"

"Ronie, we just carry on with plan B if it not fixed by noon tomorrow," Clay said. "Or... today. However you look at it."

"Just because you flicker some lights does not mean you're God!" I yelled. "I'm gonna go tell her."

I started up the aisle.

"I thought you wanted BJ back?" Clay asked loudly.

I stopped.

"What's plan B?" I asked quietly.

"I'll tell ya on the way home," Clay said, walking up to me. "The three of us are up front. Come on."

I still stood there as they went to go,

Go back five years? Restart? Never remembering all of this?

Then I laughed.

It's so nice to get a second chance.

**. Val's PoV .**

I ran into the camper and over to Jack's bunk. I shook him a few thousand times til I hit him with a pillow.

"Ergh... what?" he moaned.

"Shh... Jack, I know how to fix everything!" I said. "But... it comes with a terrible cost."

I sat on the bed.

"What?" he asked,

"I..."

I didn't know how to say it. I sighed.

"I can never see you again," I said heavily.

At his confused look, I tolod him about what happened.

"If it's what needs down, ye have no choicem" Jack said when I had finished. "I'll help ye if ye need it with yer... thing."

I smiled sadly. Then I noticed we were moving again.

"Sure," I said. "Let's enjoy the time we have left together."

"Aye," he said quietly.

Then I fell back into his arms until we got home.

**. Brandon's PoV .**

. 30 minutes later .

"Up, up! We're home, BJ!"

I felt Will smack my face lightly as I squinted. Clay was rousing everyone, and I stumbled out of the camper. I looked at our beach house; the door was just how Ronie had left it.

I smiled, then frowned.

Brandon, you idiot.

"Come on, man!" Clay said. "Got a wedding to get ready for!"

"But it's two in the-"

"Less talkie, more walkie..." he said, puching me to the house.

"What about-"

"Julie? Going back to her place so she can get ready. Ronie, Val, and Jack, come on in! We'll find you something to wear."

Once I was inside, I sighed, still exhausted.

"Uh, BJ? Where's your basement?" Val asked suddenly.

"Over there. Wh-?"

SLAM

She and Jack were gone.

"Where're they going?" I asked.

"Probably to make out," Ronie said, heading up the stairs angrily.

I frowned and went to follow, but wIll and Clay pushed me into the bathroom so I could shower.

. 5 AM .

After I had on my shoes, pants, and white shirt, I decided to go make peace with Ronie.

I walked up the stairs and stopped at the closed door of Will's room.

She is never gonna listen to me...

I knocked softly on the door.

"Ronie?"

No answer. Figures.

"Ronie, I've come to make peace!" I said. "White flag! Come on!"

Then the door opened and she stared at me with that look... I don't think it needs describing; you understand.

My eyes went wide since I hadn't really expected her to open the door.

"Uh, Ronie? I-"

SLAM

"Ow! hey! I didn't even say anything yet!"

She opened it again.

And gave me that look.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"I've come to call a truce," I said.

She got angry and went to slam the door on me again, but I put my arm out to stop it.

"No way," I laughed. "I wanna talk to-"

She threw a glass of water all over me, and _then_ she slammed the door on my face again.

"Ow."

I stood there dripping wet a few seconds clutching my nose. Will and Clay came upstairs.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"Ow... Ronie-"

"Don't say another word," Clay said. "Where is she?"

"Will's room," I moaned.

"What!" Will shouted. "My room?"

He ran into the bedroom, then we heard a series of really loud screams and noises.

"Aie!"

When it was silent, Clay and I peered inside cautiously with wide eyes. Then we ran inside when we saw him.

"Will! What the hell happened!" Clay yelled.

His mouth was tiedd and he had grape jelly, potato chips, and this nasty cologne all over him. I coughed and untied his mouth.

"Eww!" Clay said, choking on the cologne. "God, Will! I don't have any nose hairs left! Uck!"

"Where is she?" I asked, my eyes watering from the putred stench.

"In the _cough_ closet," Will finally got out.

"I'll go," Clay said, getting up eagerly.

Heopened the closet door, and in a split second, Ronie gave a shriek and raised one of Will's water skis over her head as Clay fell to his knees cowering.

"Wait!" he bellowed.

Ronie stopped mid-air.

"Five seconds," she said.

"I'm sorry, please don't hit me, I wanna live to see tomorrow, and... and-"

"Five!"

"No! Stop!"

WHAP

Clay fell unconscious to the bed, and I jumped up fighting Ronie for the water ski.

"You're messing with fire," she said dangerously.

"Used to it," I replied, keeping my strength.

Then she dumped an old can of pop on my head. I got angry and pushed her into the wall with the water ski.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" I bellowed.

"Let go," she said.

"No; what's wrong?"

She gave me a look of disgust and then kneed my right in the crotch. I doubled over, dropped the water ski, and grabbed Ronie by the ankle when she tried to run off.

"No way," I said, pulling her back.

She struggled and ended up falling on top of me. She put up a fight for a few more seconds until we realized how close we were.

Crap. I wanna kiss her again... can't I just pretend nothing ever happened for a few seconds? One kiss, just one...

Suddenly, WIll jerked Ronie away from me, and I felt really angry. I got up as Will held Ronie's arms behind her. Clay finally came to his senses, too.

"Brandon, you asswipe, let me go!" Ronie yelled. "I'm not going to your shithole wedding, I never want to see you again! Le me GO!"

That was a bit of a shock, but she didn't mean it. I know she didn't.

"Fine," I said, playing along. "But where the hell do we get new tuxes in six hours?"

"Not my problem," she snorted. "But since you dumbasses asked, ever hear of _renting_ a tuxedo?"

Oh yeah.

"Brilliance!" Clay said. "Sheer brilliance!"

**. Val's PoV .**

"It's looking good for a makeshift time machine," I said quietly.

"Guess so," Jack said.

I threw down my wrench and slumped into the box.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Do I really want to do this?" I asked.

"I'm not really the one you should be askin'," he replied, putting the TV antenna on the box.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

I felt myself getting tired, but I don't remember falling asleep. I hate it when that happenes.

. Later .

I heard this little _ding_, and my head shot up. I was blinded by light, but after a minute, I was okay.

I was confused.

I was sitting in my computer chair in my room. I looked around anxiously. My clothes... the half-eaten slice of blueberry pie on my desk... the magazine opened to a concert ad for-

Oh no. I couldn't have.

I looked up at my computer screen. There was an AIM window up.

Bad.

I was talking to Ronie.

Worse!

I read the conversation with wide eyes.

Shit.

I did it. I went back five years! To the very night it all started! Shit! That's the last time I fall asleep in a time machine!

If any good has come out of this, at least I'm eighteen again.

I don't believe this. Everything the way it was! Which means-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Open up, Val!"

My mouth hung open more as I ran into the living room to let her in.

"Ronie! What are you doing here?" I asked as she came in.

"I've invited myself to spend the night," she said, sitting odwn.

I did as well, wanting to pass out in disbelief at all this. Wait... idea...

"Err... Ronie? Did you happen to run into anyone on the way over here?" I asked.

"No," she said moodily.

I got up and raced to the window. I opened it, looking up and down the road, in the tree...

"Val, what are you doing?" Ronie asked.

"Where's Jack?" I asked. "He was supposed to follow you and-"

"Who? I don't know any Jack..."

I stared at her.

"You don't remember any of it?" I asked weakly. "None? You were in jail five years because you tried to murder him!"

"Who?"

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!"

"Oh, come on, Val. Jack Sparrow's not real..."

"Yes he is!" I shouted. "It all was! I can prove it!"

"Prove what?" That you're insane?"

"Come on! We're going to BJ's!"

"Huh? Val, let go! What the hell?"

. Brandon's House .

I knocked loudly and screamed til BJ answered the door.

"What the heck, Val?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He was holding the ice cream carton, too.

"BJ, you remember Jack, don't you?" I asked desperately.

"Huh?"

"Jack! He came and all this stuff happened, and then Ronie tried to kill him at your party and went to jail! You, Will Turner, and Clay moved to Florida and you were engaged to this snot Julie! and when Ronie and I came back... oh, Ronie, you hated Julie... and then we went to England, Port Royal, back here, and to a ski lodge in Vermont where I splet with Jack and you almost killed him again!"

"Ronie, what is she talking about?" BJ asked.

"I don't know!" Ronie said. "And who the hell's Julie?"

"How can you not remember!" I shrieked. "We ran away to keep you from moving and-"

"Moving?" BJ asked.

"Yeah, long story. Tell you later," Ronie said.

"Oh... ah ha! The door! I _can_ prove it!" I shouted.

I raced through the house with Ronie and BJ following me, but once I reached the top of the stairs nad saw the door, I was speehless. It was untouched and hole-free.

"But... but the ax and-and the door..." I whispered.

Then I fell into the door sobbing. I'll never see him again. Ever. I was the only one who remembered. Now I felt more alone than I did three seconds ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	17. Plan B

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Holy cow! It'll be okay! LoL... Just read on and don't kill me anymore (or threaten me with pointy things, haha)! Thanks for you ravenous review though, LoL. I loved it! Enjoy this chapter!

x) GDgirl1993 - Woot! A fan! LoL.. So glad you've liked everything in the misadventures of Ronie and Val thus far, and I hope you continue reading! I know this may seem like the last chapter, but there's five more after this, and a threequel (if I ever get time to write more of it in my red checkered notebook!). Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

x) Sentinel Sparrow - Okay, so maybe I should've changed that review plea at the bottom ofr that chapter. I promise that this one doesn't have an evil cliffhanger, LoL. Don't worry about the end of this story, either! It's not over for another five chapters! LoL... But anyhoo, thank you for your review, and I am very much in understanding at your reaction, LoL. I sort of made it that way... But! thanks for yet another awesome review and I hope you like this one a little better!

Thanks everyone!

**Sorry for my longest absence yet. I've been juggling summer reading for AP English since school starts Monday the 28th (nine days! gasp!), I've completed one of two weeks of band camp (go pit! lol.. I'm the pianist), senoir pictures are Thursday morning, and there's a preseason Steeler game tonight vs. the Vikings at 8:00! Well, I have to get my school shopping done between now and then, so ta! I love you all and you deserve this update before I continue on with my life! LoL... Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seventeen

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I hate them so bad.

I was waiting as Curly, Larry, and Mo tried on some tuxedos when I decided to bail. But just as I'm about to sneak out...

"Ah ha!" I heard Clay shout. "Forget it."

I turned to face him, and he motioned me into the dressing room. I gave him a get-out-of-here look, but he shook his head saying, "Would you stop it? Come here."

So I walked in and he shut the door.

"Clay, you have no pants on!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know. Ignore that," he said. "Listen, we're going with plan B."

"Clay, you and WIll still haven't told me what plan B is," I said.

"It's the one-word solution to fix all our problems!"

"Money?"

"No..."

"Time?"

"Improvision."

I rolled my eyes. Clay was wringing his hands uneasily.

"Great. You don't even know what you're doing," I said.

"I do!" Will said as he came into the dressing room now. We stared at him and he stared at Clay. "Dude, put some pants on," he said.

"Will, what are you even talking about?" I asked.

Then, the door opened again. Brandon was standing there.

"Are you guys ready to go or... Clay, put some pants on! What the hell are you people doing in here?"

"Non of your business," I spat. "Let's go."

**. Val's PoV .**

. 1 hour later .

My eyes snapped open. I was back in the box at BJ's beach house. But... how?

Oh my god! It was only a dream!

I jumped out of the box, looking for Jack. He was alseep on the outside of the time machine. I smiled, ran into him (and the time machine), nad kissed him. He started waking up and sputtering, so I pulled away.

"What're ye doin'?" he asked. "Ye just demolished yer thing!"

"I don't care!" I said before kissing him again. "It was all a dream! I gotta go tell Ronie!"

I raced up the stairs screaming for Ronie, but instead I saw Clay and BJ coming through the front door carrying big suit bags.

"Where's Ronie!" I yelled.

"Upstairs, but-"

I ran up the stairs screaming again until Ronie's head popped out of BJ's room.

"Val, get in here!" she hissed.

"Oh, Ronie! I got stuff to tell you!"

"Same, so get in!"

She pulled me in and shut the door.

"Ronie! I fell asleep in this time machine Jesus told me to build, and I went back to the night Jack showed up!" I said "And-"

"What?" Ronie asked.

"You and Brandon didn't remember a thing, the on BJ's old house was still a full door, and you didn't move!"

"I didn't?" she asked in outraged disbelief.

"No!"

"Then what happened?" she asked as we sat on the bed.

"When BJ found out you were moving, he took matters into his own hands! He took you to the Halloween party, and Clay and I went together as planned because me and Clay were both in pink because he was the Energizer Bunny instead of the vampire, and you and BJ were still all creepy together-"

"But we got into a fight," she said.

"Yeah, if Jack were there," I said. "The door didn't get chopped, therefore there was no trip to Home depot, no cart racing, no head damage on my behalf so that you thought me and BJ were..."

"But Val, I still don't understand," Ronie moaned. "You said Brandon took matters into his own hands and started talking about the dance."

"Oh yeah. well, BJ called everyone's attention and stood on the coffee table after punvhing out the DJ because he wouldn't stop the music or give him the microphone which was hysterical..."

"Val! What did he do!"

I sighed and looked up at Ronie. She was looking at me desperately with tears starting to well in her eyes.

"He proposed to you, Ronie," I said quietly and sadly.

I looked up at her as her lip began to quiver. She leaned back into the wall taking a deep breath, sniffling, wiping her eyes, and sniffling some more.

"When your mom found out he proposed, she was so happy that the three of us went out to find you a dress the next day. You guys got married not a week later. It was so beautiful, and you were really happy, Ronie. At the reception, you and BJ started a food fight with the cake, and I went over to the bar later. This guy sitting next to me was yelling because they were out of rum, and I looked over, and it was Jack!"

"I could've been so happy," Ronie sobbed. "I could've been... so happy..."

"Yeah, but if it makes you feel any better, Jack was gonna sho up anyways," I told her. "After I saw Jack at the reception, I woke up."

"Oh yeah, well Jack is never gonna wake up again," Ronie said, looking angry. "It's all his fault. It's all his fault, and I'm gonna KILL HIM!"

She jumped up looking for anything to beat his head in with, but I got up, too.

"Ronie, stop it!" I shouted. "I-"

Suddenly, a weird, sickening feeling overtook me. Ronie looked at me sort of freaked out. Within seconds, however, the weird, sickening feeling in my stomach became this weird, sickening taste in my mouth, and I pueked all over Ronie and BJ's floor.

"Val! What the hell! Y'okay?" she asked.

I dropped to my knees, and Ronie slid a wastebasket under me just before I hurled again. After I caught my breath, I sat up against the bed.

"Val, you just pueked on me," Ronie said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I dunno," I said. "It's probably just food poisoning or the flu or something. It's not important right now."

"Val, Jesus didn't tell you to build the time machine," Ronie said. "Clay, Will, and I were screwing around with the lights."

"Oh..."

"Now, I've gotta go kill Jack," she said. "I've gotta kill him for ruining my life, sleeping with you, possibly-" Then her eyes got big. "Val! You're pregnant!"

"What? No, Ronie-"

"I know you took a test, but it was too early!" she argued. "You're pueking becaue of morning sickness!"

"It's too early for that!" I said, hoping she was very wrong.

"Well, let's go get a test now," Ronie said.

"But it'e only a two dat difference, and the wedding-"

"Fuck that wedding," she said. "I'm getting to the bottom of this right now!"

"Ronie, you have to go!"

"Fine, I'll go if you shut up and cooperate, okay?"

"Okay!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

. 10 AM .

"Guys, we have to get down to the church now!" Clay yelled. "We've gotta go!"

"Okay," I said. "But what about Ronie, Val, and Jack?"

Clay sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up!" he said. "I'll get the basement."

"You may not need to," Will said from the porch. "Look."

So we did; Ronie and Val pulled in driving my car! What's up with that? When they saw up, Val stuck her head out the window trying to explain.

"I don't care," I said. "Just stay there; we're going to the church."

"Jack's still in the house!" Val said.

"Ergh... JACK! We're leaving NOW!" Let's go!" I shouted.

. At the church .

Once we pulled in, Ronie and Val ran off, leaving me with Clay, Will, and Jack.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled.

"Let 'em go," Clay said. "Um, do your groom thing, and we'll be back."

"What?" I asked.

And with that, I was alone with Jack, I gave a frustrated shriek and sat on the church steps. Jack just looked at me.

"Mate, something's wrong," he said. I looked up at him.

"Who died and made you the great all-knowing one?" I asked grumpily.

His face didn't change; he did know. I swallowed hard and returned my head to my hands.

"It is so wrong," I said. "Just when I'm okay, she shows up. I mean, I love Julie, but-"

"But?" Jack asked.

I paused, sighed, shook my head. I looked out in front of me.

"I am making the biggest mistake of my life," I said.

"Stating the obvious is a good start in fixing yer mistake," Jack said.

I looked up at him again.

"It's a bit late now," I sighed.

"No it isn't," Jack said.

"And how isn't it?" I asked.

"It's never too late, lad. It's never too late."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Val and I raced into the church, downstairs to the social hall, and to the restroom.

"Ronie, it's not gonna work!" she told me for the millionth time.

"Well, we'll just see, won't we?" I asked. "This will be accurate."

"Ronie, how can it be accurate if it's too early to tell?" she yelled. "Besides, I'm not due for another week! We won't know for a while!"

"Ha! you're wrong," I said. "This test specializes in the 'finding-out-early' department."

"Ooo, grr! Don't you ever give up!" Val asked, getting fed up with me.

"Val, I gave up on you a _long _time ago," I said. "But you're gonna find out here and now."

"In a church restroom?" she asked.

"Just shut up and do it," I said, handing her the bag from the store. I pushed her into the stall while she stuttered, but I ignored her.

"Ronie-"

"Sorry, Val, gotta go," I said. "I'll come get you later."

So I left here there and ran upstairs toward the sanctuary, but I met Will and Clay half way up.

"Don't you ever run off before we carry out an evil plan again!" Clay said, scolding me.

"Look, I told Val everything about your plan A," I said. "Now will you two just go over this with me again? I _still _don't know what the hell you're gonna pull!"

**. Brandon's PoV .**

I was sitting in the small room behind the sanctuary thinking about what Jack said. It was eleven now, so Julie must be here by now. But no one's gonna let me talk to her because of that damn superstition...

I didn't know what to do. This is getting ridiculous! I mean, Ronie is driving me to leave Julie at the altar! But I love Julie, too.

Damn women.

Damn love controversy.

Damn everything! Hell, the world sucks altogether anyways! I must deserve this! I did something! I must have!

I pondered my stupidity, bit my nails, and trashed the room I was in until Clay came and knocked on the door.

"Dude, there you are!" he said. "It's time, man!"

I looked at the clock in horror.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Come on, BJ," he said, guiding me out of that room. "It's go time! Oh, and Will's just say goodbye to Ronie real quick before she heads back to Connecticut. He'll be here any minute, though."

"What!" I asked. "Clay, I gotta see Ronie! She can't leave!"

"There's no time, dude! Let's go!"

"But, Clay-!"

He pushed me out in front of the altar, and the entire congregation let a gasp out. But being the cool smoothe dude I am, I just smiled and took my place. Then, the organ began playing.

I shifted uncomfortably in my spot as the flower girl, Little Alicia (Julie's younger sister of six), came sprinkling flowers down the aisle with the bridesmaidn in their lavender dresses following in stride.

I felt so sick.

Where the hell was Will? Oh my god, I just realzed he's missing! Shit! And Julie's gonna be here as soon as these retards are done prancing down the aisle!

I looked towards the back over the last bridemaid's head as she proceeded. I was looking for Julie, but-

HOLY SHIT! That's Ronie! Making out with Will? _Again?_

My mouth hung open. I was so mad. Will's a fucking traitior, Ronie's making out with him at my wedding, and IT'S A TRICK! They're doing this on purpose! Ah ha!

Well it's not gonna work. No way, nuh uh, absolutely not, forget it, I-

Then the Wedding Marche begins, and my head shot up to see Julie standing there with a huge smile and tears. I gave myself an uneasy smile and looked over at Clay. He gave me a thumbs up.

The entire room rose as Julie began her prosession with her father. I glanced back at Will and Ronie (who were still making out). I saw Jack sitting in the third pew on my side of the church. He winked.

Damnit, I'm being set up here! It's not gonna work! No! They're all in on it! I can't believe this! I won't give in!

Then I saw Jack point to Julie's mom. Crap. I... that wasn't fair! I was being hit below the belt! I swallowed hard, seeing Julie, then Ronie. I was getting antsy now. Squirming... trapped...

"This is _so_ screwed up," I whipered to myself with a laugh.

I jumped over the steps from the altar and began racing up the aisle, knocking Julie and her dad into my aunt and cousins. Everyone was in shock, but I didn't notice. When I reached them, I ripped Will off ronie, punched him to the ground, called him an asshole, then grabbed Ronie and kissed her.

I kissed her with all I had, everything exploding within me. Then, I pulled away, cursing myself for what I had just done. Then I looked at Ronie.

"Damnit! I knew it was a set up, and I still fell for it," I said.

"Good. That was the plan," Ronie said with a smiled before I kissed her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	18. Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Sentinel Sparrow - They may be back together, but it's not over! So glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much, and I hope you like this one, too! Thanks for reviewing! Love you! Ta:)

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Sorry for the long wait, but guess what? I will be posting the last four chapters all before December comes, so you'll never have to wait much longer! Glad you liked that chapter, too! Keep reading! Thanks!

x) Kenny - Yes! You remembered my cliffhanger! LoL... and about Julie? Well, read on and see... hehe... Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you like the next chapter, too:)

x) wayunlucky13 - Yes! I was suspensful! Woot! LoL.. Sorry for the scare, but I had fun writing that chapter. I'm happy that you ended up liking it, though! I hope you like this one just as much! Thanks for the review, and keep reading til the end! Ta!

x) Verity Kindle - I'm sorry that you feel that way. Did you look at the story before this one? Because this was a sequel to another work that was very popular... It was just a lot of back story involved. Sorry it didn't meet your requirements, but everyone has different standards. maybe you like stories with just PotC characters, and that's fine! Thanks for having a look anyway. :)

Thanks everyone!

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. If you didn't read my author's page, I took October off to catch up on stuff, but I'm back now! This story will be done by December 1st! And I'm now HEAD student director for our musical Guys and Dolls this year! Woot! _excitedness_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Eighteen

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Yes! It worked!

Everyone was watching Brandon kiss me, but I didn't care. I got him back! He's _my_ jerk again!

But suddenly, our kiss was broken, and I was on the ground with a stinging cheek before I knew what happened. I looked up, and there was Julie furious as ever as she now turned to take Brandon out. But I scowled before she could slap him, grabbed her leg, and pulled her down.

"How dare you show up and ruin my wedding!" she screamed.

"No, _you_ ruined _my_ wedding," Brandon said to Julie. She scrunched up her face in disgust at him, but will and Clay picked her up, and Brandon waved and smiled sweetly at her as they carried her outside, only infuriating her more.

"I'll get you Brandon!" she yelled. "You'll regret this!"

"The only regret I have," he said as I felt him look at me," is all the time lost between us."

I looked at him with a smile, but before we kissed again, this big idoit (who was Julie's father, I'm told) screamed, "The cops are on their way! You can't get out of this one!"

"Oh, but we will," Jack said, joining our little circle. "But firstly, lovely wedding! No one really got married, but it was wonderful all the same."

"Why you-!"

"Um, I think it's time to run now," Clay said. "Someone grab Val and meet us in the limo."

"You can't-"

"Too late," I said, cutting the guy off. "Limo, right. Meet us 'round back."

I took off down the aisle, into the back rooms, social hall, downstairs, bigger socail hall complete with tables, and into the restroom where Val was spazzing.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing her hand.

"No, Ronie! I can't!"

"Why, didn't find out yet?"

"No! I-"

"Then bring it in the limo! Hurry!"

"Ronie!"

"What!"

"It's positive!"

I stared at her a moment. Val started to whimper. Why did this have to happen to her? My bubbly, idiotic, and blonde best friend?

"Oh, Ronie, what'll I do?" she asked. "Jack's never gonna step up and be a father. He likes being a pirate too much."

"You could always ask me to murder him for it," I said hopefully.

"No, you aren't hurting him," she said. "I'm just so afraid."

Okay, so offering to kill him wasn't working. Val needed help, and I'll get it for her no matter what. Just like the mailmen's pledge thingy.

Later.

"Val, you're gonna have to tell him," I said. "Ther'es no avoiding it. You tell him when you're ready. Okay?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Good. Now let's go," I said.

We ran up the back way and out the doors, and I pushed Val inside the limo. As soon as I slammed the car door, Clay stepped on the gas.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Reception," Jack said.

"WHAT! Are you crazy?"

"Nah, my idea," Brandon said. "I have to explain to my mom, or she'll kill me. Along with the rest of my family."

"All right," I said. "But only for a while. Cops, remember?"

"Ah, forget them," Will said. "Live a little."

**. Val's PoV .**

. Reception Hall .

It was great to see all of BJ's family show up at least. Ronie made me sit next to her as her maid of honor at the long table thing where the wedding court sat even though they weren't married. But it was still fun.

Behind the table, there were three banners on top of one another that read 'Brandon And Julie.' Well, Ronie ripped down the 'Julie' banner. In its place, she pulled out a can of red spray paint (don't ask; I have no idea where she got it) and sprayed her name really big.

"There," she said, looking satisfied. "Much, much better."

I smiled, and then this song came on that everyone really liked. Clay, Will, Jack, and BJ all jumped over the table to go out on the dance floor, but Ronie turned towards me.

"Tell him," she said. "He'll find out sooner or later."

"I'll tell him later then," I said.

"Val..."

"All right, fine," I mumbled, sliding over the table.

I walked up to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder hesitantly.

"Oh, hello, darling," he said, putting an arm around me. "I was just headin' for the bar. What would ye like?"

"None for me," I said. "Not for a while, anyways."

"Come on, lassie. You know ye want some."

"Jack, no," I said firmly. "I have to tell you something, so let's just dance for a minute."

He wrapped his arm around me, and the other took my hand. I felt so guilty when I looked at him. My head was gonna explode.

"Shoot," he said. "What's on yer mind, luv?"

"A lot of thing," I said. "Things about... us."

"What about?"

I sighed, wanting to cry.

"Oh, Jack, you're making this so difficult!" I said angrily.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna be a father!" I blurted out. "There! I said it!"

Jack kept the same expression on his face, only his eyes became stiff with confusion. Then he looked down at me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said before he asked. "I just found out, so I'm just as scared as you are. And don't lie. You're scared to death, and I know you are."

He looked at me as if I had read him like a book. I swallowed hard and just rested on his shoulder as he ran his hand over my back soothingly.

"Are you gonna leave me?" I asked quietly.

Jack pulled me away at arm length, looking at me in wonder.

"'Course not,' he said. "I guess it's what I get after all those years anyways."

I looked at him in shock.

"Is that all this means to you?" I asked. "Punishment for all those cheap whores in Tortuga you _didn't _get pregnant?"

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then just what did you mean, Jack Sparrow?"

"Cap-"

My look of rage cut him off.

"I just meant that I deserved that one!" he said. "Ultimate slap in the face for all my behavior over the years!"

"But you still think it's punishment! I can't believe you!"

SLAP

"Hey! Ow... I really deserved that one..."

"So now what!" I asked. "You probably don't even want to be a father, you irresponsible letch! I thought you'd understand. But I was right all along. you're just a... a... PIRATE!"

"Ye're attractin' a crowd, luv-"

"Don't you call me that! It's Valerie Rose Painter as far as you're concerned anymore!"

Lass, just calm down! Your getting all wroked up isn't good for-"

"Why would you care! You don't have to worry about it! You think that just because you-"

Then he kissed me again. All my anger just vanished somehow, and I sort of liked it. I couldn't stay mad at him.

Or, I could; but this was a very sincere kiss.

But this _is_ Jack Sparrow. Probably the only guy I could think of that might possibly bother perfecting a sincere kiss for his 'line of work.' It could all be a lie just to shut me up! What a jerk!

Eh heh... I hate mind games!

I pulled away and glared at him. He gave a smile hesitantly.

"Let me guess," I said. "Praying that it worked?"

"Huh?"

"Well, forget it!" I yelled. "Who needs ya?"

I stomped off all angry, but Ronie stopped me before I got ten feet away.

"You needs him," she said, gripping my shoulders. "You told me the same thing back in Port royal about Brandon."

"I did?" I asked.

I'm confused.

"Yes you did. Now go kiss and make up," Ronie said.

"No."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Val broke away from me and stormed off to the bathroom. I decided to let her go and returned to my dance with Will.

"She okay?" she asked.

"Oh, she's always had issues," I said. "Oh, and by the way, thanks."

"What?"

"For making Plan B a total success."

He smiled.

"I'm happy for you,' he said. "I just wish Elizabeth hadn't hurt me like that. I may have stayed behind for five years, but that wasn't my choice.'

"You didn't need her," I said. "She's a two-timing louse. You'll find another gilr with no trouble."

"Psh..."

"Oh, come on!" I said. "You mean to tell me that over these five years you haven't had one girl ask you out?"

"No, I've had more than I can count," he said. "It's getting annoying."

"I know how you feel," I said, glancing in Clay's direction.

"Brandon was really driving us crazy with all the girl he had trying to replace you," Will told me.

"Oh really?" I asked. "And just how many were there?"

"About four," he said. "In order there was... Sally, Krystal (who we called Kris or Krissy), um... then Allyson (or Ally) and Julie."

"How long were each of them with him?"

"Well it wasn't consecutive. He was single, but-"

"_Ahem_..."

We looked up to see Brandon standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"Song's over," he pointed out. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Ronie?"

"About...?"

"Val and Jack for one," he said as Will walked away. "What's up with them? I saw them get into it not too long ago."

"Oh, Brandon, Val took another test, and she's positive," I explained. "She's a wreck."

"Wow, I didn't know," he said. "Yeah, well, it's sort of a girl thing. She didn't want to tell him, but I made her."

"You gonna tell me if you're pregnant someday?"

I smiled in surprise. That hadn't really crossed my mind.

"Why? What makes you think I will be?" I teased.

"Because it's gonna be me and you, babe," he said. "I don't care when or where, but it's gonna be just you and me."

I laughed, and we kissed.

. Val's PoV .

I came out of the bathroom and went to find Ronie again, but she and BJ were kissing. Psh... don't they always?

I looked at the DJ. Hmm... maybe a good song'll sheer me up.

No! I see Jack there!

Oh great! Now I get to suffer memories!

Shoot! He's seen me!

What'll I do! He's walking towards me!

"Come here, lass," he said, pulling me to the table next to the DJ.

"What? Let go! Stop!

He jumped up on the table, lifting me up, too.

"Jack, I-!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, happy couples, tortured souls, drunks, and Valerie Rose Painter-"

Oh my god! What is he doing!

"-I would like to congratulate the soon-to-be newlyweds, the crazy wench and her lad; better known to ye as Brandon and Ronie."

I'm lost.

"And as a little contribution and reminder of memories for ye two, Will, the cousin, and Valerie Rose Painter-"

Stop it! Stop it right now! JERK!

"-I am going to sing a little chantey."

Chantey?

Oh no.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

I was so lost in my memories of all that. I guess at some point the whole room had joined in since they were all cheering now. Then Jack looked over at me, and I smiled uncontrollably.

"I hate it when you do that," I laughed.

"Do what?" he asked innocently with that irresistible smile. "Win?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	19. Schnoz

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Sentinel Sparrow – Oh, this is not quite the end, but I hope to have this finished by December! There's this chapter, chapter twenty, twenty-one, and then a short epilogue before this is over! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!

x) Orlando's Hot Chick – Well, for now I am ending it as of December (I hope to finish posting it by then), and I have a third in the works, but I'm at a plot stall right now because another idea on how to do it crossed my mind, and I'm working out the pros and cons of each way to write it. The story is good, but I wanted to write one about their children, and the story line for the third is perfect for the kids, but it's also great for these characters now. So I'm in a spot, but thanks for reviewing! Keep waiting and enjoy!

x) Gdgirl1993 – Thank you so much! My sister was born in 1993, lol. October 9th. Anyhoo, thanks for the review, and keep on reading! Enjoy!

x) Kenny – I know exactly what you mean. I think school really is killing me. Seriously. I passed out in 7th period this Wednesday, and the Senior Class Play started the next day (which my part with Steve Burns gets the best audience response of the whole show, so I can't quit now over some unknown disease – he chases me with scissors and a bad French accent!), and I have a show tonight and tomorrow night. I stayed home from school today though, and this was already pre-typed, so I'm just posting it real quick. I'm probably getting blood work done in a few days, too, because mom's all worried. I am, too. But thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this one, too!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nineteen

**. Brandon's PoV .**

Will, Clay, and I were holding Ronie back as Jack finished the song. She still wanted to kill him, but we wouldn't let her.

"Come on, let's just go to the bar!" I shouted. "Val! Jack! Come on!"

Jack helped Val off of the table, and the six of us sat down at the bar. Val just got a Coke, so we all to her and the baby's health.

"Well let's see," I said. "Nine months from now... that'll be early August!"

"Hey, maybe it'll be born on your birthday, Clay!" Val said.

"Maybe," Clay said, just remembering that. "August 5th? You think?"

"Pretty darn close," Ronie said. "But then again that could be a bad omen seeing how Clay turned out."

"I hate you, too, Ronie," Clay said as we laughed.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulderm and we all turned to see a man about my height with a white apron on. Oh yeah. He's the buffer behind the bar. So why _isn't_ he behind the bar?

"Excuse me, sir," he said casually, "but I was wondering if I could have a word with the lady in the pink gown."

I looked over at Val who was playing with the straw in her drink when her head snapped up.

"What for?" I asked.

"I don't know him," Val said quickly, looking up at him. "I've never met him, I don't know who he is. So please leave. We've never met."

"Oh, but we have," Jack said, standing up. "Evening, Commodore. Or more recently, not-the-Commodore. I believe ye've been replaced, eh?"

We all looked at them until Will stood up, too.

"Hold your tongue, Sparrow-"

"Or what?" Will asked. "You certainly can't turn us in, now can you? Not unless your new boss is a cop."

"And you have room to talk, turner? You've been here ever since, haven't you? Taken up a new way of life just as easily? I suppose you hadn't the heart to stay with Elizabeth, giving her up for all this. I would've thought a man with your priorities would've chose her over anything, but I guess the greed got to you-"

Then, Will punched the man, and he flew behind the counter. Will jumped behind the bar still beating his face in. Clay was trying to seperate them, and so was Jack. I saw Ronie running off after Val, so I followed them outside.

"Hey! What's going on?" I asked as they ran beside my uncle's pick-up truck.

"That's Norrington!" Val said. "He's a psycho! When Alex took me to meet him, you should've seen the looks he gave me!"

"What looks?" Ronie asked.

"Ronie, he was a creep!" Worse than Jack! At least Jack lets you know if he's interested! Norrington just corners you and doesn't say a word! He's such a jealous freak!"

"What happened?" I asked carefully.

"He pulled me off to the side after dinner two years in and said he couldn't stop thinking about me,' she said. "He got this weird gleam in his eye after a while, too. Like he'd do anything. Even get rid of his own brother."

"What, like murder him?" Ronie laughed. "Because I can relate..."

"I don't know what he meant," Val said nervously. But he had that same look in his eye tonight. now I know why Lizzy hated him."

"Did he ever try anything?" Ronie asked.

"No. He started scaring me more and more though around alex, so that's another reason the three of us left after I was there for four years. We wanted you all back, ao I saw it as the perfect opprotunity to leave."

"Damn," I said, leaning against the truck.

"I should kill him and Jack togehter," Ronie muttered.

"I don't mind you hurting Norrington," Val said, "but I wanna help!"

They continued talking a few more minutes. I looked on up the road and saw a cop car turn onto the street. Then about five more behind it.

Oh shit, that's right! We're being chased!

"Get in the truck!" I yelled, flying into the cab.

Yes! The keys!

Ronie got in on the other side, and Val was in the bed of the truck. He head popped through the window in between ours, giving us more of a heart attack.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Snooze and loose," Ronie said. "Brandon, go!"

"Hang on," I said. "This is gonna hurt."

I pulled the gear into reverse (Ronie shouting in protest), and I gassed it. We flew back towards the reception hall screaming until we took out the wall and heard my family screaming. Then, I put it in drive, and drove over to the bar i nthe corner, stopping to get the guys.

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

As will, Clay, and Jack climbed into the bed with Val, my mom came running up before I could pull out.

"Brandon James Edwards!" she bellowed. "You get out of that truck this instant and give it back to your uncle!"

"Sorry, Mom, but I gotta go," I said. "See ya."

I floored it again, taking out another wall with my mom still shouting for me to go back there, but nah, I like cops. Talk about adding spice to your life.

**. Val's PoV .**

After BJ took out the second wall, he was on the highway doing eighty-five before I knew what was going on.

I stood up shakily, gripping to the truck. I saw six cops chasing us and felt my stomach plummet. Is this all we ever get done doing?

"Lass! Ye all right?"

My head shot up, and Jack was helping me steady myself.

"I'm fine!" I said. "But- AH! It's the return of the Schnoz!"

"The what?"

I pointed at the tailgate as Will and Clay backed away, and I wasn't seeing things!Norrington was climbing into the truck! I was waiting for someone to push him over, but he got in!

"You idiots!" I yelled. "I-"

Then Schnoz pulled out a gun, and I froze with the others.

Damnit, I'm getting sick of guns.

Jack's grip on my arms tightened as we backed up. Clay was next to me with a crowbar in his hand halfway raised. Will was standing still just like Jack. We were all sort of paralyzed by the sight of that gun.

I feel sick.

"Come with me," Norrington said, extending his hand toward me, "and nobody will get hurt."

Jack's grip on me got tighter as Will stepped forward.

"You're outnumbered," he said. "Three to one. You'd never win."

"This, Turner," - he pointed the gun at him - "makes up for that. Besides, I'm against a pirate and that guy and you. No challenge whatsoever."

"Psh... you've never seen him swordfight," I mumbeled about Will. Then I met my eyes with the Schnoz.

"Valerie, I'm giving you three seconds to make your decision," he said.

"Or what?" Clay asked, the pistol moving on him,

"Or I take her by force," Norrington replied slowly, glaring at Clay.

"Over my dead body," Jack said, stepping in front of me suddenly.

"With pleasure," Schnoz said, sights on him now. "One..."

"Jack, no!" I squealed. "Don't!"

"Stay back, luv..."

"Two..."

"No! STOP!" I shouted, breaking passed him.

Norringtonm Jack, Clay, and Will all froze when I was in the middle of them with my arms out. I looked up at Norrington, and he then grabbed me. I screamed until the pistol was on my head (again). Jack, Clay, and Will each had something ready to hit him with.

"Let her go," Clay said. "Let her go NOW!"

He raised his crowbar, and the pistol was suddenly off my head, aimed at Clay, and fired. I screamed as Jack and Will leapt onto Norrington, fighting him for the gun. I crawled out of the mess over to Clay who wasn't moving.

"Oh shit... shit, shit, shit..."

**. Ronie's PoV .**

I heard a gunshot behind us and exchanged looks with Brandon. Then I heard Val scream and turned around to see if the cops had now taken up shooting at us. Instead, I saw Jack and Will tackling that bartender from the reception, and Val making her way over to Clay.

"Oh my god..."

"What?" Brandon asked. "'Oh my god' what?"

"Clay's hit."

"What do you mean 'he's hit?'"

"That guy shot him!"

"What!"

Then, Val's head came through the window again.

"Ronie! Norrington shot Clay! she said, shaking.

"I know, I know!" I said. "Brandon, loose the police and head for the hospitol. Now."

"Well, there's only one way I could loose 'em _now_," he said, looking around.

"Then do it!" I urged.

"Yeah, but-"

"NOW!"

"OKAY!" Brandon yelled back. "Val, get back there and hold on."

Val looked at me, not sure what to think. Then, her head went back through the window, and I put on my seat belt, not sure myself what he was thinking.

"Brandon-"

Just thne, he quickly kissed me. I broke it after a few seconds, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"I love you," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Stop confusing me! What the hell was that for?"

"In case we don't make it out alive," he said.

I stared at him.

"What!" I shouted.

Suddenly, he jerked the wheel hard as possible to the left, and we went flying into this patch of woods. I was screaming so loud I could barely hear anything else. It seemed to last forever.

Soon, it was all a blur; we were smacking into trees, rolling downhill, and then everything sort of stopped abruptly. I sat there in total shock. The truck was upside down, and the only thing holding me in my seat was the seat belt. I unbuckled it and fell.

"Ow... damnit..." I muttered. "Brandon?"

I looked up at him still strapped in his seat. His face was bloody and resting on the stearing wheel With a deep breath, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Brandon?" I asked quietly. "Brandon, are you okay?"

He wasn't responding, and tears caught in my throat. I grabbed his hand and checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief to feel that he had one.

"Brandon, wake up," I said, shaking him. "Come on, up and at 'em."

He moaned and moved slightly. Then his eyes flickered open, but he just winced painfully again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh geez... ow... I think I broke my leg," he said.

"What?" I asked, looking down at his limp legs. "Which one? Try and move them."

He tried to move them both at the same time but ended up yelping miserably when the left one didn't move.

"Okay," I siad. "So it's your left leg."

"What about the others?" Brandon asked. "Are they okay?"

"I have no clue," I said. "I've only just survived your reckless driving and found you, you moron. I didn't mean you had to kill us to loose the cops!"

"Oh well," he said. "Listen, go find the others and see if they're okay. I'll be fine. At least you're okay..."

"Are you sure? You're sort of suspended in mid air."

"I'm sure. Just find the others."

"All right," I said. "I'll be back."

I opened the door and stepped out onto all these dead leaves. It was snowing gently (snow in Florida?) as I looked around. I didn't see the road at all. Then I saw how smashed up the truck was.

"Ouch..." I said, seeing all the dents and damage. I wrapped my arms around myself and kneeled to see under the overturned truck bed.

"Val? Clay?" I whispered, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

I didn't see or hear anyone under there, so I walked up on the slope calling out names. I stopped next to a tree looking for anoy of them when suddenly I heard a large branch above me snap and a scream. I whirled around just in time to see the branch and Clay come crashing to the ground.

"Oh shit! Clay!"

I ran over and fell to my knees, turning him over. I saw the bullethole near his hip. Surely he couldn't survive both this and falling out of a tree, but I was hoping he would. I flet for his pulse, too, but there was none. My head was going blank. No, no!

"Ronie!"

I turned to see Will running down the slope towards me, his tux all screwed up and torn.

"Clay needs CPR," I said as Will skidded to a halt next to me. "Brandon's in there and broke hi leg-"

"All right, I'll handle clay," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Nothing major."

"Good. Um, Val and Jack are up there a-ways," Will said, pointing to the slope. "Jack got knicked up pretty good and Val's got a gash in her arm and a few goose eggs on her head. Help him bring her back to the truck," he said.

I nodded.

"You've got Clay?"

"Yeah. I'll check on BJ, too."

"Okay."

At that, I started up the steep hillside crunching all these dead leaves under my feet. About halfway up, I stopped and called out for Val or Jack. Jack answered.

"Over here, lass!" he shouted. "Behind the giant rock."

I went around it and saw Jack cradling Val in his arms, trying his best to stay standing. I looked at Val, but all she said was 'Weeeeee...'

I looked up at Jack.

"She's broken again..." he said.

I sighed loudly. What is it with him?

"Where's the asswipe that went ballistic on us?" I asked.

"Ye mean Norrington?"

He motioned towards this big clump of underbrush. I walked over and parted it, seeing the guy there unconcious.

"Good. Very good," I said. "Now follow me. Don't let Val fall asleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	20. Party Central

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick – GASP! You're the only one! LoL. I noticed I'm way passed my deadline, but I've only got one main chapter left and an epilogue after this! It WILL be done by New Years! That's one of my resolutions! LoL. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and what's to come in the next two weeks!

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty

**. Val's PoV .**

. 9 PM .

BJ, Clay, Jack, Will, and myself were sitting next to the truck in a circle around the dying fire. My head was killing me…

"Everything all right?" I heard Ronie asked as she returned to the circle, throwing some twigs on the fire.

"Peachy…" I moaned. "Are you sure there's no aspirin?"

"Sure," Will said. "Just hang on, Val. Someone'll find us soon."

"Yeah, we're all pretty lucky to have gotten out of that not too badly injured," Ronie said. "Could've been worse."

"Ha! Speak for yourself!" Clay said. "You weren't shot, thrown into a tree, and then fell out of it!"

"Oh, boo you," Brandon said angrily. "Broken legs hurt, too."

"What about my head?" I asked.

"Calm down," Jack said. "Gripin' and groanin' won't help ye much. Try te relax."

I closed my eyes at the suggestion, but Ronie screwed that up.

"Val, don't!" she yelled. "You can't fall asleep for another half hour."

"But I'm tired," I whined, leaning my head back on the truck.

"Yeah, well if you fall asleep, you might not wake up."

"I'll take my chances…"

"Val!"

"Okay! All right! I'm up!" I shouted. "Damn police… they were right behind us! They should've found us by now!"

"Val, please shut up," BJ said.

"I can't shut up or I'll be tempted to fall asleep and then I'll die just because you told me to shut up and I listened!" I said. "Well forget it, B! I'm never listening to you again because now I see all you wanna do is kill me!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, you snot!"

"VAL!!! Stop it!"

"You stop it! Murderer!"

"What!"

"That's right! You blood-thirsty killing machine!"

"Oh my god! You're crazy!"

"It's better than being a vicious murderer!"

"Vicious? I never touched you!"

"JACK! Shot him! He tried to kill me and Chloe!"

"Chloe? Who's Chloe?" Jack asked.

"You mean to tell me that you don't even know your own daughter's name!" I asked in outrage.

"Ye never told me!"

"It's a girl?" Clay asked. "How do you know?"

Then I broke down in tears and started crying.

"Oh, I'm never gonna have a happy family!" I wailed.

"Yes you are, now cut it out," Ronie said. "Besides, I have something that'll keep you awake but feel like you're asleep."

I sat bolt upright.

"You have my attention!" I said eagerly. "What is it?"

"Meditation," she said. "Just shut your eyes, clear your head, and think about nothing."

"But you're always thinking about something!" I said. "'Nothing' is a something, too!"

**. Ronie's PoV .**

"Val, goodnight!" I yelled, chucking a rock at her head. Val was out again, and I sighed happily.

"Are you crazy?" Clay asked. "You just gave her another bump!"

"Small price to pay for some peace and quiet," I said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay, everyone, shut up," Will shouted. "Maybe we should all get some sleep."

"I'll stay up and keep the fire going," Brandon said. "In case, you know, someone finds us or something."

"You sure?" Clay asked. "Maybe you should get some rest yourself with that leg."

"I'll stay up," I said. "Jack and Val are already out, and I'm the least injured. Don't argue, cuz I'm doing it."

Will, clay, and Brandon exchanged looks. Finally, Will nodded.

"All right," he said. "Night."

"I'll stay up with you," Brandon said, trying to scooch towards me. He winced in doing so as he grabbed my hand and settled.

"Brandon, go to sleep," I said. "You need the rest."

"Nah…" he said. "I'll be fine, I just…"

"Are you going on a guilt trip?" I laughed.

"Yes," he said, making me giggle again. "No, listen. This is serious. When you showed up a week ago… I dunno, I was just afraid to get sucked into our past and stuff… but I was so willing and happy to see you again."

"I wouldn't exactly call running from me happy to see me."

"Well, you were chasing me with an ax and a freaky-ass murderous gleam in your eye," he laughed. "Of course I was gonna run."

"Well _you_ shouldn't have hung up on me when I called," I said, leaning towards him.

"Well _you_ called at a bad time!" he said, mimicking me. Then, when our foreheads were touching, he lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "I cannot begin to describe to you how I felt when I saw you come through that door."

"Were you… scared shitless?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost did that," he laughed. "But really… My hear stopped, panicked, and I loved it." He looked me in the eyes (one of his rarities) and gripped my hand saying quietly, "You have that power over me, and I don't know why. But it's awesome, yet so unfair."

"That's how I play the game," I said.

"I know, and I love it," he said with a smile. "And I love you."

I smiled softly before we kissed.

Yes! I can do it freely now! Ha!

**. Val's PoV .**

. 4 hours later .

I came to with all of this pain hitting me at once. I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up in Jack's arms a bit. I looked around; to my left, Clay was asleep against the truck, Ronie and Brandon were in this sleeping embrace, and Will was lying on the ground. The fire was reduced to glowing embers now.

Cool… everyone's asleep except me!

I smiled and leaned back into Jack just looking and listening. I would've thought someone would've come by now, but nope. No one whatsoever.

The, it hit me. My eyes bulged and everything.

I have to go pee!

I bit my lip and slowly slid out of Jack's arms. I then tiptoed out of the circle, being careful not to wake the others. I went farther into the woods away from them about fifty feet before I stopped.

"Sorry, tree," I said, patting it, "but I really gotta go."

Just as I went to gather my Glinda skirt up, I was grabbed from behind. I was pulled against a body, and a hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Shut up, girl," my captor said. "If you let so much as one word out, I will not hesitate to shoot your friends."

My eyes got big again. It was Norrington!

"You will come with me," he ordered. "Any escape attempts will not turn in your favor, either, so you best not try anything. You're safer with me anyways. Now lead me to the road."

He let go of my mouth and grabbed my wrist. His other hand held the gun so I moved on silently. I had to thing of something! I snapped every twig I could, rustled every leaf…

"Quiet!" he hissed, pushing me in the back. So I continued on as we approached the camp. How do I get their attention?

Suddenly, I stopped. I don't wanna do it, but I will if I gotta…

"Why have you stopped?" Norrington demanded. "Keep moving."

I stood frozen, then I turned around to see him. I _really_ don't wanna do this, but it's my only hope! Sorry, Schnoz…

"John-"

"_James_," he said, correcting.

"Right," I said with a nervous smile. "James, would you do me a teensy, weensy, little favor?" I asked, standing right in front of him.

"What?" he asked skeptically.

"Kiss me?"

He looked at me in shock, but I only smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Valerie-"

"Please," I begged. "Just one…"

"What about Sparrow?"

"What about him?" I asked. "He means nothing to me when I compare him to you. After all these years, you've opened my eyes to what I truly deserve."

Oh my god… What power has possessed me to say that? So there I stood, about to kiss this guy…

"I did?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "No other can do what you… do to me."

Boy, that leaves a nasty taste in your mouth.

"One look at you now, and I go crazy," I said. Then I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Kiss me now."

I then looked him in the eyes, trying not to give myself away. He was very hesitant and confused, so I moved closer until he finally kissed me. I pulled him tight against me as he backed me into a tree. His arms were around my waist and heading South, so I executed my ingenious plan.

I kneed him in the crotch as hard as I could.

He fell to the ground, and I screamed 'help' really fast. Then I bent down and tried to get the gun off of him, but he overpowered me and pinned me to the ground, gun at my head.

"You lying heathen!" he shouted. "I should've known it was a trick! Why do you deny me? Because of Sparrow? You-!"

THWAP

A big tree branch hit him in the side of the head, and I saw Will pounce on him along with Ronie. I felt someone grab me, but it was only Jack.

"Ye alright, luv?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure,"  
I said. "I'm fine."

"Ye don't look it."

I swallowed hard as I looked up at him, then I sobbed a bit and hugged him. He put his arms around me, and I felt safe again. We swayed a few times before Will and Ronie went passed us each dragging Norrington along by his foot.

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Once will and I had the dude back at out camp and tied up underneath the bed of the truck, Val and Jack came back without word, sitting down quietly.

"Val, what happened?" Clay asked immediately. "Did he nab you?"

"I had to go pee, he grabbed me, we kissed, but only so I could get close enough to knee him and run away," Val said.

I sat down, poking at the coals. Val told her grand and epic tale for fifteen minutes until I interrupted.

"And then, BAM! Right in the-"

"Wait," I said. "Shh… I hear something."

"What?" Will asked.

"Shh…"

I listened for about ten more seconds until I jumped up and threw a rock into the darkness. Then, the rock hit something. We heard this voice go 'Oop!' and fall to the ground.

"Ha," I said. "Jack, Will, help me tie him up. Bright light."

Jack came over immediately. Will stabbed all these dead leaves onto a stick and caught them on fire after a few tries, and then he kneeled next to the body with us.

"He's a cop!" Will said, pointing at the badge. "You hit a cop in the face with a rock!"

"Like I knew he was!" I said.

As Jack tried to revive him, Will and I looked up the slope towards the road. Read and white lights were flashing! They found us!

"Hey! They found us!" I shouted. "We're down here! Here! How's the guy I just hit doing?" I asked Jack.

The cop sat up rubbing his forehead, so I hurried to apologize.

"Oh sir! I'm so sorry! We're lost and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said. "Just get going."

**. Brandon's PoV .**

. Hospital – Noon .

"Ugh! Four weeks?"

"You're lucky, Mr. Edwards," the doctor said. "It's usually six weeks for a broken limb."

"Grr… can Ronie, Val, Will, and Jack come in yet?" I asked.

"I about five minutes," she said. "I'll have lunch sent up, and the seven of you can eat together."

"Um, six," Clay said from the bed next to me. "We don't like that guy," he explained, pointing at Norrington who was asleep on Clay's right.

"Well I'm bringing him lunch, too," she said. 'Though he's asleep, he's still hungry."

"Yeah, and it's not for food," Clay muttered lowly as our doctor left the room. "Say B, you think you and Ronie'll stay here or go home after you're hitched?"

"I dunno," I laughed. "Wherever we decide. As soon as this damn cast is off though, look out world. Brandon and Ronie are a troublemaking team once more."

"And what a perfect team you make," Clay said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I am the best man, right?"

"Need you ask?" I laughed.

"I dunno…"

"So what happened between you and Ghetto Mama?" I asked. "You didn't seem too upset that we left her in Vermont."

"We left her in Vermont?" he shouted. "Crap! Man, this sucks…"

"You can always go find her," I said.

"Nah…" he said, waving me off. "She probably went back in time or some stupid thing like that… do you even know how we ended up there?"

"No," I said. "I saw no point in going there anyways! It just screwed with us even more."

"I thought it was cool! I wanna go back…"

"Clay, shut up."

"What? It was fun!"

"It was not, now shut up. You act like it's party central."

"Pretty darn close…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	21. Class Rings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

. Reviewers .

x) Orlando's Hot Chick - Hey, I understand with holidays and all... It' totally fine. But this is the LAST CHAPTER!!! WOO!!! Not last post, mind you. Still an epilogue to add hopefully later tonight. It's a short one page in my notebook as apposed to the usual six pages per chapter. Well, I must thank you sincerely for all the reviews and advice you've given me throughout the duration of this story, and I really can't say when a third is due out, but I will be writing more PotC, so check in with me starting in January sometime! THANK YOU!!!!

x) Kenny - Ah, my dear Kenny. I hope to actually type up the epilogue right after I post this, and it should only be an hour if that. I'm slow right now since I was up all last night putting music on my new green ipod nano, lol. I love it! But most importantly, I have to thank you for sticking with the story when you could, and I hope to have a third one out someday. College is coming though, so it might not be for a while. I still have a part for you in the thrid, so you will be the first to know when I'm ready to post! Thank you for all your patronage and reviews and for reading! THANKS!!!! DOTS!!!! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... LoL...

Thanks everyone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Twenty-One

**. Ronie's PoV .**

Will, Jack, Val, and I were sitting in this big waiting room lobby. It was so nice; you would've thought you were in a hotel instead of a hotel.

It was quiet except for Will flipping through the TV channels. Val and Jack were looking at magazines, and I was just worried about Brandon and when I'd get to see him.

"Ooo! Family Fued!" I heard Will say. He sat down the remote and leaned forward in his chair.

I just remained bored.

"I wonder how much longer we'll have to wait…" Val said.

"I'm about to go bust some people in the face if it's not soon," I said, repositioning myself in my chair. "They have five minutes…"

I was silent for about two of those minutes until someone came through the doors. The four of us looked up in total shock. No – way.

Julie.

I stood up, and my eyed flared, but Will reminded me that I was in a hospital. Normally I would argue, but I didn't. And she was three feet away from me, too. Damn.

"What do you want?" I asked with gritted teeth.

She leaned away a bit and pulled her coat around herself tighter. She gave me this little look of disgust, but then I noticed it looked like she had been having it rough lately.

Good. She deserves it.

"I wanted to see if Brandon and the others were all right," she said, looking at the floor and blew her nose. "I saw what happened on the news, and I felt bad, so I came down."

"Back off, princess," I said. "We don't need your pity."

"Who said I was giving it to you?" she asked smartly.

I lunged forward, but Val grabbed my arm. Julie gave me another look before she continued on.

"Calm down, skater chic," she said. "I have no intentions of battling you for Brandon. You two were _obviously_ made for each other," she said with a nasty glance in my direction.

"That's right," I said. "And don't you forget it."

Just then, the nurse came out and cleared her throat. Val let go of me, and we listened to the nurse.

"The four of you may see Mr. Edwards and Mr. Emberton now," she said. "May I help you, miss?"

"I'm with them," Julie said quickly. "Julie Klydehare. I'm Brandon's ex-fiancé."

The nurse nodded as she prepared to lead us to Brandon and Clay's room.

"Right this way," she said, starting up a particularly long hallway.

Val walked between me and Julie, which was probably good since I wanted to beat her face in. I tried to calm down for when I saw Brandon, but with her evil presence, impossible. Then we turned into the room. Brandon and Clay looked happy… but then they saw Julie.

"Julie!" Brandon said as we surrounded their beds. "What are you doing here?"

"Will you being staying for lunch, Miss Klydehare?" the nurse interrupted.

"Um, no," Julie said. "I just wanted to see how they were doing and tell them that they owe me big because I just talked my dad out of suing the bejesus out of them."

"How did you do that?" Brandon asked.

"_Why_ did you do that?" Clay asked. "You could've been rich or at least sent us to jail for a while."

We all glared over at Clay.

"Well you have to admit that it's a good question," Clay muttered.

"It is," Julie said. "The fact is that I just like having people in my debt. I've got plenty of money, and what use are you to me behind bars?"

"We aren't your damn servants, and we owe you shit," I said angrily. "Now get out. We don't want you here."

Then the nurse moved in and said, "Sorry, miss. You'll have to leave. You are obviously upsetting the patients."

"Yeah, and don't let her come back," I said, still staring her down. Julie gave a similar glare back.

"Fine," she said, turning to go. "But you'll be hearing from me. In fact, sooner than you think."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, suddenly cutting in. "Well, luv, we'll be waitin' with big smiles and ears wide open."

Julie now glared at him, but all Jack did was wave to her in his laid back and drunken way as she left the room.

"Was it just me, or did she just look particularly evil?" I asked.

"Oh god…" Brandon said, throwing his head back into the pillow. "Now she's gonna sue me out the ass…"

"Then we can sue her for damages to your ass!" Clay said.

"Hey… you know, that might work," Brandon laughed.

"Excuse me," a younger nurse said from behind us, "but we've brought lunch up now."

"Aw, gross," Val, said. "You actually intend on feeding them that?"

This nurse sighed loudly and rolled her eyes before saying, "What is it with everyone hating the hospital food?"

"You mean you actually like it?" I asked skeptically.

"Me?" she laughed. "No, oh no! I go out for my meals. There's this great little place on the corner of Vine and Pinicia…"

"Listen, I'll be back with pizza," I said.

"Oh! Wait!" the nurse said. "Please let me buy you lunch from Garfield's. On the house, and I'll guarentee you'll love it."

"Why are you doing this for us?" Val asked.

"Well, it's my brother's restaurant and his second year in business," she said. "I know you'll love it. You seem like nice people who can appreciate Italian food."

"Alright," Brandon said. "Sounds good."

"Okay," the nurse said, beaming. "I'm Amelia, by the way. I'm gonna go punch out and then I'll need two of you to come if you don't mind."

"Sure, we'll go," Val said, nudging me in the side. I rolled my eyes. I'm not in the mood for this.

"Great," this Amelia girl said. "I'll punch out, grab my keys, and we can go. Be right back."

She smiled and left the room. I was a bit afraid of her since she reminds me of Val slightly, but eh, she's okay.

I guess…

**. Brandon's PoV . **

"Wow. That Amelia girl was pretty cool…" I said once she was gone.

"I guess," Ronie said. "She's a nice nurse."

"Nice?" clay asked with this goo-goo face. "She's beautiful."

I looked up at the others biting my lip. I was smiling, though, and I could see amusement on everyone else's faces.

"You like her, Clay?" I asked.

"Like her!" he asked as if I were crazy. "BJ, you and I just may be having a double wedding."

"Oh really?" Ronie said with a small huff of laughter.

"Yeah…" Clay said dreamily. "Those long blonde curls, the gorgeous blue eyes, that irresistible smile… I'm in love."

"Wow," Val said. "To say so much so fast she must mean something to you."

"The world…" he said, still staring out into space.

"I bet…" Jack mumbled before Val could properly elbow him.

"Well, here I am!" Amelia said, popping into the doorway of our room clasping her hands together. "Are we ready to go?"

"Tally ho!" Val laughed, walking up to her.

Amelia laughed with her as Ronie walked up next to them with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Okay," Amelia said. "Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Turner, keep those two company and alert a nurse if that gentleman there wakes up," she said, pointing at Norrington.

"Will do, ma'am," Will said.

"All right," she said. "We'll be back in fifteen minutes tops. Don't die while we're gone," she joked.

"Of course not," Clay said, staring hopelessly at her.

I noticed Amelia flush a bit as she broke eye contact with him and tucked some curls behind her ear. "Um, right," she said quietly. "See you soon, then."

She walked away with her eyes to the floor until out of sight. Then Jack, Will, and I looked over at Clay who was still fixed on the doorway.

"Oh man…" he said. "She is something else."

"Here we go…" I muttered.

**. Val's PoV .**

. In the car .

"So, Mia, how long have you been a nurse," Ronie asked.

"Mia?" Amelia laughed. "I haven't been called that in ages."

"Ronie;s got her own little nicknames for everyone," I explained. "Even herself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I hate the name Veronica," Ronie said. "And it's easier to call her Val than Valerie anyways. We've been Ronie and Val since fifth grade."

"I see," Amelia laughed. "Well, I've been a nurse for five whole months," she said. "I'm only fresh out of school at twenty-four."

"You're not much older than us," I said. "Only by a year."

"Maybe less," she said. "I just turned twenty-four two weeks ago."

"Oh, well, Happy Belated Birthday then!" I said, patting her on the shoulder from the backseat.

"Thanks," Amelia said. "So, are you visiting? Usually we don't get a big bunch like you unless they're tourists."

"Well, it's complicated," I said. "Everything's about to become very different for us all."

"And that would be an understatement," Ronie said. "My wedding, her kid, probably some moving…"

"Wow," Amelia said. "That is a lot. You don't look it yet, I must say, Valeria. You hide it well. How far along are you?"

"Less than a month," I replied.

"Are one of the men with you-?"

"Yes," I said. "That would be Jack." I smiled.

"You make an interesting couple," Amelia said with a smile. "Lucky, too. My last boyfriend and I were together two years before we came to a messy ending. He cheated on me."

"Sorry to hear that," I said quietly. "We know the feeling."

"Yes, and it's an awful one, isn't it?"

"Very," Ronie said.

"Well, it's done and over with, so let's move on, eh? Hey! There's my brother's shop there. Best family restaurant in the city…"

**. Brandon's PoV . **

. 11:30 PM .

Lunch with Amelia was great that day. The seven of us piled around mine and Clay's beds eating out of those styrofoam food boxes and having a few laughs. The whole time, Clay was still admiring Amelia, and she was still flushing when she saw him staring at her.

Sorry, but it's just _too_ obvious.

Amelia got off work at six but stayed for dinner with us (which was pizza). She promised to come back tomorrow to visit before her shift started at three, and she also said she'd treat us to lunch again.

Then they made Val, Jack, and Will leave at eight since those were the end of visiting hours, but they allowed Ronie to stay the night. And even if they didn't let her stay, she'd be here. Haha…

Norrington hasn't moved yet, and clay's sleeping. Ronie fell asleep in the chair next to me with her head on my shoulder, and now my entire arm's numb as South Park comes on.

Two minutes in, I felt Ronie stir. She sat up blinking a lot and asked, "What time is it?"

"Eleven-thirty," I said. "South Park just came on. I best someone kills Kenny in this episode."

Ronie laughed a bit as she stretched.

"Don't they always?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said with a smile. "Why don't you try to get some more rest?"

"Why don't you?" she fired back.

"I'm not tired," I laughed.

"Neither am I."

"Okay then… why don't you kiss my instead?"

"Because once I start, I just might not be able to stop," she said, batting her eyelashes. "And I can guarantee you that that wouldn't be good for you leg."

I could only laugh. The things she says…

"Ronie, chill," I said. "We'll save it for the honeymoon."

"Where are we going? It better be somewhere good…"

"Oh, I've got a real treat," I said, smiling. "A nice dark place… just the two of us… lots of partying and privacy…"

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "Where?"

"My bedroom."

Ronie sat up and hit me, but I just laughed.

"You sick-o," she said. "I wanna go somewhere other than that. Something in addition to that…"

"Your bedroom?"

She gave me another look, and I flinched, waiting for her to hit me again, but she didn't. She just laid her head on my numb shoulder again.

"Well, we have a whole month," Ronie said. "One month til you heal from your stupidity."

"Grr… I don't think I can wait that long," I groaned.

"Well, you're just going to have to, I guess," Ronie said, shutting her eyes and repositioning herself on my shoulder.

I looked around a moment before something struck me.

"You know, Ronie, I'm sorry," I said, "but I can't marry you."

She sat bolt upright staring at me in disbelief. Her mouth was open and everything.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't marry you," I repeated.

"Any why the hell not?"

"I didn't propose."

Ronie got quiet a minute before she said, "I thought it was just understood."

"Yeah, but I wanna make it official," I said, pulling out my lucky class ring that I had in my tux pocket hanging on my headboard. I held it up, showing it to her, and she giggled.

"You're gonna propose to me in a hospital with your class ring?" she asked with a short huff.

"Yep," I said, taking her hand.

"This is so stupid," she said with a big smile. I smiled, too, and then I met her gaze.l

"Veronica Mae Stoneshep, will you marry me?" I asked quietly.

"Duh," she said as I put the ring on her finger. "Just know that you will pay for using my full name in your proposal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you laughed…


	22. New Years

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing from/ related to PotC.

**Claimer: **I own everyone/ everything that isn't PotC.

**THANKS TO ALL THAT MADE THIS A WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE. You aren't just my reviewers, you are my readers, and I value that ten fold compared to the latter. I loved writing this and reading what you had to say about it, and maybe in the future when college and related issues aren't clouding my schedule, I'm get to put a third up. Til then, look for more PotC work from me! THANKS!!!!**

**12.29.2006**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue

**. Val's PoV .**

. New Year's Day .

Dear Diary,

HAPPY NEW YEARS! WOOT!

A year that's sure to be eventful. I've decided to start keeping this diary since so much is happening and I miss having on like I did all through school. But this is a totally different chapter in my life.

First off, I have no friends nearby at the moment. Ronie and BJ got hitched less than two weeks ago, and they're currently on their honeymoon in Vegas enjoying the booze, the parties, and each other, I'm _sure_… When they get back next week, they're gonna start apartment hunting somewhere in the Northeast. Either Boston, New York, or someplace like that. Ronie said she'd email me the new address when they get it. Congrats, you two! All I can say is '_finally_!'

Clay and Will still live in the Florida beach house with a new person occupying BJ's room – Amelia the nurse. She moved in the day after the wedding since she could share the rent with them and needed a place to stay (Can I hear the Three's Company jingle?). Clay certainly didn't mind. It's so funny how openly those two flirt, yet they do nothing. I've had a talk with Will about helping them along, so I don't worry. It'll happen eventually. Hehe…

Amelia (or 'Mia' as Ronie likes to call her) is so great. She, Ronie, and I hit it off pretty good. I'm glad, too. Not only is she our friend, but she's also Clay's preferred subject. Now we just gotta find someone for Will…

Secondly, besides not having my friends around anymore, I'm a mother-to-b sometime in late July/ early August. I don't care whether it's a boy or girl or twins or whatever, just so long as it (or they) is (are) healthy. I have a few names picked out, but I do have a good deal of time until I have to decide on any. I'm excited anyways.

Jack and I aren't exactly married yet, but that'll come with time, too. For right now, I am once again in the Caribbean on the Black Pearl writing this. Jack missed it, so I again built a time machine. And it worked! Of course I intend to head back to my own time when the baby's born, but the machine needs a few repairs first.

And then there's the issue of where the baby will be raised; either here or at home. I couldn't have it grow up here, but I also can't make Jack give up his one true joy. It reminds me of the Little Mermaid – to worlds and part of both. What'll I do?

And to tie up a few loose ends, Norrington never woke up while we were at the hospital, which make me wonder what happened to him. Him, Julie, Gilette, Alex, Liz…

Okay, I also have a resolution for this year, and that would be to have a great family, keep in touch with my friends, and better improve my time machine. I will do these things! Or I'll try at least.

Well, I must be off now. The waves are getting rough, so it's difficult to write. Plus, it's dinnertime! I hope we're having something good since it's New Years' and all. Oh God, please, pretty pretty please don't let it be gruel…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's all folks! But not totally…**

**I would like for you, when you review, help which idea to go with when I work on the third story. There are two options.**

**Plot 1 – Continuation of Ronie and Val's story. Five months later, Ronie and Brandon move into a house, only to wake up and find Val, Will, and Clay in their house. Jack has been kidnapped (along with Amelia) by a woman believed to be Jack's ex-fiancé. More time machines, more Caribbean, more pirates, more insults and twists than before. Will Jack stay true to Val? And what's this? Will's got a girlfriend? OoOo…**

**Plot 2 – Set fifteen years after this story, focusing on the gang's children. Val has everyone knocking on her door for the secret to time travel, but she only uses it in her own home when her children, Chloe and JJ (Jack Jr., lol), go to visit Jack in the Caribbean during the summer every year. Then, one night she holds a reunion with Ronie, Brandon, Clay, Amelia, Will, and their children. During the reunion, Chloe and JJ get ready for their annual trip to see Jack, but Val, with a worried expression, tells them they can't see Jack this summer. Confused and skeptical, Chloe leads her eight-year-old brother and the others (R and B's daughter Jordan, C and A's son Tyler) into a whirlwind in the Caribbean. Can they get into more trouble than their parents used to? And where on earth is Jack?**

**Okay! Before you vote, I had the idea of combining the two – The second-generation story, only Jack has been kidnapped by an ex-fiancé, and Val is really worried. The second G go looking for him with Val, Ronie, Brandon, Clay, and Will in tow. Again, will Jack stay true to his family or be swayed back into Miss Charlotte Avaldi's snares? **

**I CAN'T DECIDE!!!!**

**But you can. Most popular vote shall win, or most convincing argument. Thank you for your opinion, and someday, there will be a third story! Thank you again to all of you that read, whether you enjoyed every minute or didn't. I loved hearing from you, and I can't wait to do it again in Really Bad Eggs!**

**That would be my working title, lol.**

Please review if you laughed…


End file.
